


His Most Loyal

by angelholme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, NaNo2014, NaNoWriMo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 64,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelholme/pseuds/angelholme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the final battle, Hermione Granger is revealed as Voldemort's "Most Loyal" death eater, and subsequently flees the country.</p>
<p>Ten years after that battle, she has come back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - Then

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter (et al) belong to JK Rowling.
> 
> This story was my entry for NaNoWriMo 2014, and was possibly my fastest win ever. I reached 50,000 words in just under 9 days, and finished the story in 13. 
> 
> This is pretty much the version I wrote during those 13 days, with only proofing for typos and "nonsense" sentences (and the odd continuity error)

_Twenty Five Years Ago_

Severus Snape walked out of The Hogs Head and - with only a brief pause to stare up at the window of the room he had just vacated - he set off down the main street, mind racing.

He had come to The Hogs head for a meeting with Professor Dumbledore - Headmaster Dumbledore, he mentally corrected - about taking a teaching job in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

To say he was surprised at the offer would have been a massive understatement - he had but lately graduated from Hogwarts himself, and although he was well on the way to achieving his Mastery in Potions, he didn't believe he was qualified enough, or skilled enough, to start passing on his knowledge to the next generation. 

However it appeared that Dumbledore had had an ulterior motive for offering him the position. 

"I understand that you are moving up the ranks in your..... group" Dumbledore had said, looking over his glasses at Severus. 

"Headmaster....." Severus had jumped to his feet, but Dumbledore had waved him back to his seat.

"I am not here to arrest you, Severus, nor am I here to delay you whilst The DMLE come to take you away" Dumbledore smiled at him in a grandfatherly fashion.

"Then why....."

"Because I believe that this provides us with an opportunity - one that could be mutually beneficial" Dumbledore continue to smile at him, although his smile was becoming less grandfatherly and more predatory by the minute.

"An opportunity?" Severus asked hesitantly.

"Yes" Dumbledore nodded "I understand that Lord Voldemort is looking for a way into Hogwarts - to get his followers into the school so that he may spy on us, and perhaps recruit amongst the students"

"Professor... I can't.... I mean I am not....." 

"Do not worry about replying, Severus" Dumbledore said calmly "I am merely suggesting that by taking the job at Hogwarts, you would be able to serve your Lord in a bigger capacity. You would gain his trust, and would move up the ranks more quickly" Severus stared at him in confusion.

"Forgive me, Professor, but I was under the impression that you opposed The Dark Lord's vision for the magical world, and that you were actively fighting against him"

"You are correct" Dumbledore inclined his head.

"Then why would....." 

"Because I believe that you are starting to regret joining Lord Voldemort's group, Severus" Dumbledore paused "Is it not true that you joined it in a fit of pique and anger after Lily Evans rejected your advances?" Severus flushed red at the memory of that day, but made no reply.

"Things are coming to a head, Severus" Dumbledore continued in a serious voice "I believe that very soon the war will be over, and that if you find yourself on the wrong side - if you find yourself adrift in this world without my protection - then you will suffer greatly for your choices and your actions"

"And you would be willing to give me that protection?" Severus asked curiously.

"In return for certain considerations, I would" Dumbledore nodded.

"Considerations?" Severus gazed at him, then his eyes widened in understanding "You want me to be your spy in The Dark Lord's ranks?" 

"Your position at Hogwarts would ensure that Lord Voldemort trusts you - you could provide certain information now and than to ensure that trust continues"

"While all the time I am reporting to you about his activities and actions - to help you defeat him" Severus nodded.

"I can not lie to you, Severus - it will be dangerous. However it would also ensure that when the war ends - when Lord Voldemort is vanquished - you will be on the right side and will be able to walk away from all of this without the risk of being sent to Azkaban, or worse" Dumbledore smiled "I think that - once you think this through - you will come to see the wisdom in this decision" Severus looked back at him thoughtfully. 

"May I give this some thought, Professor? It is not an inconsiderable request, and I do not think I can give you an answer right now"

"You may have all the time you wish, Severus - my patience is infinite" Dumbledore paused "Will you be able to prevent The Dark Lord from learning of this meeting?"

"I will" Severus nodded, then they both looked round as there was a knock at the door.

"Come" Dumbledore commanded, and a moment later his brother entered the room.

"Madame Trelawney is here, Albus - she says you are interviewing her for a job?" Aberforth said, polishing a glass with a tea-towel.

"Thank you, Abe" Dumbledore said, then - as his brother walked out of the room - turned back to Severus "If you will excuse me, I have another appointment"

"Of course" Severus stood up "I will be in touch, Professor" 

"I await our next meeting" Dumbledore inclined his head, then Severus turned and walked out of the room, passing a young woman coming the other way. 

As the door closed behind him, he paused, then slowly crept back until he was stood just outside the door. 

He wasn't quite sure what he was listening for, but he knew that - at the meeting with the other Death Eaters later that night - having some inside information on Dumbledore and Hogwarts would go some way to assuaging the doubts he knew they were having about him. 

For a few minutes, the two occupants of the room discussed nothing of consequence, then they both fell silent. A silence which lasted for a few moments, before a third voice - one that Severus had not heard before - started speaking.

"THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES" The low, rasping voice said "BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM....."

"Hey - what are you doing?" Severus jumped to his feet as Aberforth came up the stairs.

"I was just.... tying my lace" He said quickly "I am just leaving" Aberforth stared at him darkly, then stood to one side to let him past. Severus gave a final glance at the door - wondering what the rest of the prophecy would say - then he made his way down the stairs and out of The Hogs Head.

As he reached the end of the street and prepared to apparate, Severus considered everything he had heard. 

If Trelawney's prophecy was true - if the Dark Lord's end was nigh - then he knew what he had to do. He knew what his duty was, and he knew where he had to go.

Turning on the spot, he vanished.

xoxox

_Ten years Ago_

In a cloud of white light, Hermione Jane Granger appeared at the end of her street. In a move that had become second nature, she looked around - checking that no one had seen her arrive, and that no one had followed her.

Once she was sure she was alone, she strode briskly down the street, heading for her parents' house - her home.

"Or my former home" She thought darkly. After the Battle of Hogwarts and the events at Privet Drive, she knew that she had to leave. And not just her home - she would have to flee the country to avoid the long arm of Harry James Potter.

She reached the front door and - after another check to see she was alone - pushed it open and walked into the house she had called home ever since she was born.

"Mum? Dad?" She called out, hoping that they had taken her advice and stayed away from work today. 

"Hermione?" The answering call came from the living room and she turned and walked down the hall to the lounge, then walked in.

"Hermione!" Clare Granger jumped to her feet and engulfed her daughter in a hug. Hermione held her for a few moments, then reluctantly straightened up and pushed her mother away.

"The war is over" She said quietly, ignoring the look of surprise on her parents' faces "And I'm afraid it did not end well - at least not for me"

"You mean....." Darren Granger started, but Hermione held her hand up.

"The Ministry, The Order and The DA will be here any minute - they are recovering from the battle, but it won't take them long to find out where I live, and to come after me" She continued "I don't intend to be here when they do, but I can't leave you behind - you would become a danger to me"

"A danger?" Clare said disbelievingly.

"While I believe that Harry has the potential to be a good man, and not to use you against me, I can not say the same for the Headmaster, nor for anyone in his group or The Ministry" Hermione explained "There are some amongst them who would not hesitate to put you in prison - even torture you - to get at me" 

"Oh my" Darren exclaimed.

"I can't have that on my conscience" Hermione said firmly "And I know that you wouldn't want to be put in that position - to be used as a weapon against me"

"We just want you to be safe" Clare said, and Darren nodded.

"Which is why I have to do this" Hermione said in a voice that was nearly a whisper "I'm sorry, but there is no alternative" She blinked back a couple of tears as her parents stared back at her, then raised her wand.

xoxox

_Nine Years Ago_

"AVADA KEDAVRA" Amelia Bones looked around the court room "You all know what it means - you all know what it does" She turned her attention to the man sat in the central well of the chamber "And you all know that it is one of the very few spells that can not be cast whilst under the Imperious curse"

"Lucius Nathaniel Malfoy - you have confessed to using The Killing Curse on no less than twenty occasions. Each time against witches and wizards that could not possibly defend themselves" 

"My client has stipulated to that" Malfoy's defender said "However there are circumstance that my client believes should be taken into account" He looked up at the panel of judges "My Lords and Ladies - it is now well known that The Dark Lord returned on the night of The Tri-Wizard Tournament's end, and that it was a year before he was defeated"

"You have a point, Mr Gray?" Justice Garner asked.

"In that year, The Dark Lord was resident at Malfoy Manner, my Lord" Harrison Gray continued "He held the Malfoy Heir and Narcissa Malfoy as hostage to ensure that my client continued to follow him" Gray turned to face Amelia.

"It has already been established as legal precedent that crimes committed under the Imperious Curse can not be considered when rendering judgement against a witch or wizard" He said.

"As I explained, Mr Gray" Amelia said coldly "The Killing Curse can not be cast whilst under The Imperious"

"Yes, Madame Director" Gray nodded "But I put it to you, and to this court, that other forms of compulsion should be considered" He looked over at Lucius "This man - who for years was a pillar of the community and a well respected figure at that - had to decide whether to follow The Dark Lord's commands, or watch his wife and child be tortured to death" He looked back at the judges.

"Put yourself in his position, my Lords and Ladies - if you knew that one single act of disobedience could see your family killed, would you be willing to stand up for what was right?" He paused, then smiled "I believe that, under these circumstances, the protection of The Imperious Laws should also extend to other forms of coercion" He sat down. Amelia gazed at him for a moment, then stood up.

"That is a fine speech, Mr Gray, and I believe that it might have some merit" She paused "However there are a few problems with your statement" She turned to face the panel of judges "Mr Malfoy has yet to explain how he came to be at the ceremony that marked Lord Voldemort's rebirth" She paused "While the evidence might show that - after his return - Voldemort had a hold over Mr Malfoy, I do not see how that hold could exist before Voldemort came back" She paused, the began to pace back and forth.

"Then there is the fact that - two YEARS before Voldemort's return, Mr Malfoy - acting on Lord Voldemort's orders from before he died - was the key mover in a plot to possess and kill a student, and to unleash one of the most destructive and dangerous creatures known to wizard kind in a school of innocent children" She turned to face Lucius.

"A year later, he assisted Arch-Traitor Black in his attempt to attack Hogwarts - a year before Voldemort returned" She continued to stare at the defendant, who was now looking paler than before "Records also show he was complicit in no less than seven attempts on the life of Harry James Potter while Mr Potter was in the care of his aunt and uncle" She paused "And finally, following the precedent established by this august court, we are able to look back at the crimes that Mr Malfoy was wrongly pardoned of during the last war against Voldemort" 

"My Lords and Ladies!" Gray jumped to his feet "I object!"

"On what grounds?" Justice Garner asked.

"It was proven at the original trial that Mr Malfoy was undeniably under The Imperious Curse during those years! To take those in to account is a violation of every law that we have!"

"The previous trial was ruled flawed after it became apparent that Minister Bagnold and Minister Fudge had accepted large donations from a number of the defendants" Justice Garner replied "However, the legal precedent that Director Bones was talking about does give your client the right to restate his innocence, under veritaserum, should he so wish" Gray turned to look at Malfoy, who now looked positively nauseous. 

"I withdraw my objection, Mr Justice" Gray said quietly. Justice Garner made no response, but turned back to Amelia.

"Director - you may continue"

xoxox

_Five Years Ago_

"Ladies and gentlemen" Ron Weasley stood behind a podium in The Atrium of The Ministry of Magic, smiling brightly "You have heard me say this a thousand times before, and I have meant it as much then as I do now" He paused, then held out his hand, gesturing to a figure that had just appeared from the lift lobby "Ladies and Gentlemen - may I present the next Minister of Magic, Mr HARRY JAMES POTTER!!" The crowd exploded into applause as Harry strode out from the lobby over to the podium. He paused to shake hands with Ron, then he turned to stand behind the podium.

He let the applause continue for a few minutes, then raised his hands and the room fell silent. 

"Thank you - thank you all" He smiled brightly "I promise I will endeavour to be worthy of the faith you have shown in me, my friends, and I promise that I will stay true to the spirit in which I campaigned" There was another burst of applause "It has been a long road - a long hard road, but I can promise you that it will be worth it. Together, we will usher in a new age - an age of prosperity, and age of peace" He paused for more applause.

"Our country still bares the scars of the last two wars - of the attempts by a single group - a single man - to dominate the political make up of this country and twist it to his warped and racist agenda" He looked around The Atrium "I will not allow our nation to return to the darkness of the past. I will not allow this once great country to fall down in to chaos again. I will not allow a single person to destroy the peace and the harmony we have built" He smiled as the applause was accompanied by a wave of nods and smiles.

"Five years ago, the entire country watched as Lord Voldemort and his associates attacked Hogwarts, risking the lives of every single student to pursue their racist and bigoted agenda. How they blew apart the wards, how they tortured, killed and maimed anyone in their path to get to me - to kill me" He paused, but this time the room was gripped by a silence so total and complete he literally could have heard a thestral break wind "And the entire country watched as I - and the entire Order - was betrayed by the one we trusted the most" The silence gave way to angry shouts and jeers. Harry let them continue for a few moments, then he raised his hands again.

"While there are a number of policies that I, and my administration, intend to pursue, I will give you my promise here and now that we will find the last of The Death Eaters and bring her to justice" As the applause started, he continued to talk over it "We will find her, we will bring her here and we will force her to answer her for her crimes" The applause grew louder "WE WILL FIND HERMIONE JANE GRANGER, AND WE WILL MAKE HER PAY!" 

xoxox

_Twelve Days Ago_

Severus Snape, late of The Death Eaters and now Potions Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, tapped a rune cluster on his desk that sealed his office off from the rest of the school.

It had taken him a few years to perfect - to ensure that while the room was sealed off, it didn't cause the wards layered around the school to realise that, for all intents and purposes, the room no longer existed.

He knew that - every time he did this, there was an element of risk. Quite aside from the fact he was fooling the most advanced wards in the country, he would also be out of communication should a student or fellow Professor want to get in touch with him.

But, he reflected, from a certain point of view his entire life had been one long element of risk - at least from the moment he had joined The Dark Lord's cause to revolutionise the world, through the acceptance of Dumbledore's job offer and the years that followed - years that had ended on the final day when everything had changed, and everything he had been working for had been destroyed. 

He shook his head - reflecting on the past served no purpose, other than to depress him even more than usual. 

Looking down, he drew the parchment towards him and started to write. The time had come to bring his compatriot home. To end ten years of deceit and show the world who he truly was. It was - at last - time to fulfil the promise he had made nearly quarter of a century before.

xoxox

_Ten Days Ago_

"Post One ready"

"Post Two ready"

"Post Three ready"

"Post Four ready" The leader of the tac-team gave a brief nod, then looked over at the lead officer.

"We're ready to go, sir" Agent Mayson returned the nod, then took a deep breath. He knew what was riding on the completion of this mission - every magical law enforcement agency in the world was hunting for this woman, and so far this was the closest anyone had come. The woman - who was now popularly known as "The Last of The Death Eaters Still Free", and a few other names that were not repeatable in polite company - had proven remarkably good at hiding and living below the radar.

A team in Yugoslavia had almost caught up with her two years before, but when they had stormed her "secret hideaway" it had turned out to be the home of a little old lady who wasn't even magical.

Looking up at the small wooden shack, buried deep in the Australian outback, Mayson could only hope they wouldn't suffer a similar embarrassment this time. 

Taking a deep breath, he turned back to the team leader.

"Captain Taylor - at your discretion" He said with a nod. Taylor smiled, then turned back to the console.

"All Posts, all teams - on my mark" He paused for one second, then let out a slow breath "Three. Two. One. MARK!"

xoxox

"Clear"

"Clear"

"Clear"

"Clear" Taylor looked up from the incoming reports "Agent Mayson - my team has secured the target property" He paused, listening to the stream of messages coming through his ear piece, then let out a soft curse.

"Captain Taylor?" Mayson looked at him questioningly, but Taylor didn't respond "Tim - what's going on?" Taylor continued to listen, then he looked up at the Agent in Charge.

"Sorry, sir" He gave Mayson an apologetic smile "The shack is empty, however Teams One and Two have found something that they believe we need to see"

"Okay" Mayson nodded and walked towards the door of the mobile command post.

"You'll want your wand, sir" Taylor said. Mayson looked over at him.

"I thought you said the area was clear?" 

"As far as we can tell, sir" Taylor nodded "However this is a woman who betrayed The Boy Who Lived, who caused the deaths of six people and the suffering of a whole lot more during the final battle and who - despite being the most hunted person in the magical and muggle worlds - has managed to remain on the run and in hiding for ten years" He paused "I am just suggesting that caution may be the order of the day" Mayson smiled.

"I will take it under advisement" He replied, then walked back, picked up his wand and walked back to the door "Are you coming, Captain?"

xoxox

"Master Jones - you said you had something you wanted to show us?" Taylor lead Mayson into the main room in the shack. 

"Yes, sir" Jones gave a brief nod, then gestured to a pile of passports on the table "There are thirty seven passports, all with different names and different faces" She paused "The magical signatures all differ slightly, however I am fairly certain that they all belong to her" 

"Thirty seven?" Mayson squatted down by the desk, reached out his hand then drew it back "They're safe?"

"Yes sir" Jones nodded. Mayson smiled his thanks, then reached out and picked up the top three passports.

"Sophie Black" He said, reading the first. He glanced at the picture "Cute" He put it down and picked up the next "Andrea White"

"The next few are all the same" Jones said, gesturing at the pile "Different first and last names, but all with a common theme"

"Colours" Taylor said from the door "Why colours?" Jones shrugged.

"Not sure, sir" She said.

"Are there any missing?" Mayson asked.

"Not sure, sir" Jones repeated "Then numbers aren't sequential and given that some of the colours are Marigold and Coral, I am afraid to say there is no way to guess what other colours might have been used" Mayson sighed, then nodded.

"And I suppose sending a world wide alert to stop and detain anyone who has a colour for a last name is probably going to be greeted with surprise and derision?" He asked, making both Taylor and Jones nod.

"Very well" He stood up "You said there was something else?"

"Yes sir" Taylor lead him through to what appeared to be the bedroom. Mayson glanced around, then followed Taylor over to the desk in the corner.

"Letters, sir" Taylor pointed down at the desk "Stretching back over the last few years"

"From?" Mayson reached out, looked over at Taylor - who nodded - then picked up the one on the top of the pile.

"Someone who refers to themselves as her brother, sir" Another officer walked in behind them.

"Agent Mayson, Officer Noble" Taylor said "One of our communication specialists" Mayson nodded.

"As far as I know, Granger doesn't have a brother, Master Noble" He said, skimming through the letter.

"That's correct, sir" Noble nodded "From all the records supplied by The British, she was an only child" She paused "From what I remember, her parents died the same day as the last battle - apparently from two killing curses" 

"She killed her own parents?" Taylor turned to face her officer "Seriously?"

"Last Death Eater still free" Mayson pointed out, then looked back at the letter "Does anyone have any clue what this says?" He held up the letter "Because to me this looks kind of like gibberish"

"We have run every spell we know on the letter, sir" Noble smiled as she picked up another letter "If there is any pattern - any common encryption spells - we can't find them" She glanced over it "Whoever created this is, sad to say, smarter than we are" Mayson stared at the letter for a few moments, then dropped it back on the pile and stood up.

"Very well" He said "Log, classify, record and copy everything here, then ship it off to The British DMLE. Whoever is doing this is clearly in contact with Granger, and Madame Bones is going to want to know" He slowly got to his feet "Send her a list of the aliases from the passports as well - maybe Granger has been in Britain in the last ten years, and they can trace her from that end"

"Yes, sir" Noble nodded "Should we send the list to the other magical law enforcement departments?"

"Yes, Master Noble" Mayson smiled "If we can track her movements around the world, it might give us an idea of where she'd go next" He looked down at the letters "I don't suppose we can find out where they came from?"

"Give me a lever long enough and I can move the world" Noble said, then - at the confused expressions her superiors were wearing - she added "Given enough time and enough resources, I am sure we could, sir" She paused "However in the time it takes us......"

"Granger could be anywhere, could be anyone and could be doing anything" Mayson nodded in understanding, then sighed "Get started - I will see that you get everything you need"

"Thank you, sir" Noble smiled "I won't let you down" Mayson smiled back, then turned to Taylor.

"I need to go back to Mendelson Hall" He said "The Minister and Director are going to want a report on what we found. Captain Taylor - stay here with your team"

"Sir?" Taylor looked at him questioningly. 

"For all we know she has just popped down to the nearest supermarket to get microwave hot-dogs" Mayson said "This woman is dangerous - she is the single most dangerous person in the world - and if she comes back and finds you going through her stuff, there is no telling what she will do to you - to anyone she finds here" 

"Very well, sir" Taylor nodded "But I am going to accompany you back to the mobile command centre - you can leave from there, sir" Mayson looked around.

"Anti-apparition wards?"

"Apparition, port-key - the whole kit and caboodle" Taylor replied "Also wide scale detection wards for nearly every form of magical travel under the sun as well as magic detectors" He paused "A decade on the run seems to have made her paranoid"

"I can only imagine" Mayson smiled "Very well - lets go"

xoxox

_Five Days Ago_

The plane touched down on the runway, then made its way to its assigned gate.

"Thank you for flying Air Quantus" The pilot said over the cabin speakers "Local time is three fifty seven, and we have arrived three minutes ahead of schedule, thanks to the slip stream over The Cape. The weather is..... well it's Britain in late Autumn, so I wouldn't get your hopes up" She paused "Enjoy your stay and - once again - thank you for flying with us today" As the speakers clicked off, the young woman sat in Seat 11g unclipped her seatbelt and stretched.

"Long flight, huh" The man sat next her said with an ingratiating smile. She smiled back, but did not reply. He seemed to get the message, and concentrated on checking his tablet for what appeared to be local transport connections.

As the passengers started to file off the plane, she got to her feet and joined the queue of people waiting to deplane. In a move that had become second nature, she studied the faces of everyone around her, looking to see if she recognised anyone who had travelled with her. 

By the time she reached the security gate, she was satisfied no one on the plane was a threat to her. 

"We have to be scanned as we walk off?" The woman behind her asked.

"New security measures" A guard at the gate said "The government announced it a few days ago - there is the increased risk of foreign terrorists travelling here, so everyone has to be scanned before and after they leave the flight"

"So they are showing the flag to pacify the locals?" The young woman asked "That sounds familiar" The guard gave her an amused grin, then held up a metal stick.

"Hands up, please" He said and - with only a slight roll of her eyes - she raised her arms. The guard ran the wand over her, then nodded.

"Welcome to London - enjoy your stay" He said. She smiled at him, then turned to walk down the passage way towards the immigration desks.

"Lets see if they found my hideout or not" She said to herself as she joined the line in front of one of the desks "And if they have cracked the code" As she slowly walked forward, she felt herself becoming nervous for the first time in a long while.

When she finally reached the front of the queue, she reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out her passport. Handing it over to the immigration official, she forced herself to breath normally.

"Reason for your visit?" The young man asked, not looking up.

"I'm returning from a business trip to Australia" She said calmly.

"While there, were you infected by any illness or disease?"

"No"

"Are you bringing any fruit, veg or other items that might pose a danger?"

"No"

"While there were you approached by any group, agency, association or other entity that could prove a danger to the security of this country?"

"No" She replied, mentally adding "Just how bad a terrorist would I have to be to tell you yes?"

"Very well" He looked up at her, then glanced at the picture in the passport before looking up again "Welcome back to Britain, Miss Brown"

"Thank you" Emily Brown smiled back at the customs agent, then took her passport "Have a nice day"


	2. No Place To Call Home

"Welcome to Fortescue's" Florean Fortescue the Third smiled as the young woman walked into his shop "What can I do for you this afternoon? A Sundae? A cone?"

"I would like a plate of cinnamon waffles, please" The young lady returned his smile "I have a meeting at Gringotts this afternoon, and I feel the need to have some comfort food before it" Fortescue smiled understandingly.

"I know that Goblin/Mage relations are at an all time high" He said "But I still feel the urge to sit up straight and keep my wand in reach whenever I go in there" He said "I'll bring them out in a moment" 

"Thank you, Mr Fortescue" She took a seat by the window and leaned back in the chair, gazing out at the rest of Diagon Alley.

xoxox

"Mum? Can we go to the bookshop?" Sky Robinson bounced along next to her mother as they walked down the Alley. It was a few days to her birthday, and her mother had promised that she could pick out three books - any three books she wanted. 

"Oh do we have to?" Storm - Sky's older brother - frowned "I want to go look at the brooms" 

"We can do both" Rain smiled at her two children "And Storm - remember what we did for your last birthday?" Storm's eyes lit up as he recalled the day they had spent at the magical theme park in Dartmouth "And remember that Sky couldn't go on some of the rides because she was too small? Did you hear her complain?"

"No, mother" Storm said darkly, then stuck his tongue out when he saw Sky smirking at him.

"And Sky?" The young girl looked up at her mother "Remember your brother spent all day walking round Hogsmeade with you when I was unavailable?" Sky blushed slightly, then looked over at her brother.

"I'm sorry, Storm"

"Me too" Her brother replied.

"I believe that Mr Scrapple has also introduced a section for comic books and graphic novels into his store" Rain said, then laughed as Storm looked up at her with a hopeful grin.

"Really?" He asked.

"From what your Mum tells me, yes" Rain nodded "She was here for her apothecary supplies yesterday, and stopped in to have a look" She paused "Still want to go to QQS?"

"Yes" Storm nodded "But it can wait until after we've been to the book shop" Both Sky and her mother laughed, then continued down the street towards Flourish and Blotts.

xoxox

"There you are, Miss....." Fortescue paused.

"Brown" Emily smiled up at the proprietor of the ice-cream emporium "Emily Brown" 

"Miss Brown" He continued "One plate of cinnamon waffles, with chocolate, mint and strawberry ice-cream, topped with hundreds and thousands and covered in the finest maple syrup" Emily looked down at the plate, then back up at Fortescue.

"There is a good chance if I eat all this I am going to fall asleep during my meeting" She grinned at him, then picked up a spoon "Thank you - it looks delicious"

"Then my work here is done" He gave her a polite nod, then walked back to the counter, where he started mixing up a new batch of ice-creams. Emily watched him work for a moment, then she remembered she had a spoon in her hand and a plate of ice-cream and waffles in front of her, and she suddenly lost interest in anything the ice-cream shop owner was doing and instead attacked the plate of ice-cream with relish.

xoxox

"Professor Snape" Severus turned as the Care of Magical Creatures teacher walked down the corridor towards him. While he generally didn't have time for the younger Professors - especially those he had taught - he had to admit that this teacher had made him reconsider that policy a little.

"Miss Lovegood - to what do I owe the pleasure?" He said with a polite nod.

"I was hoping to ask you a favour, sir" Luna said lightly.

"Miss Lovegood..... Luna" Severus smiled at her "We are both Professors at Hogwarts now - I believe that you can call me Severus" Luna blushed.

"I'm sorry, sir" She said, then shook her head "I'm sorry, Severus - but I have spent my whole life thinking of you as Professor Snape. It is hard to get my mind round the idea we work together, and that I can call you Severus" 

"I understand, Luna" Severus nodded, a kindly smile on his face "You said you had a favour to ask?"

"Skip-chat says you are going to Diagon Alley at lunch?" She asked.

"Skip-chat?" Severus quirked an eyebrow at her. 

"Sorry - gossip. Rumour" Luna shrugged "Skip-chat" 

"An interesting term" He said with a smile "But you were asking for a favour?" 

"Yes - sorry" Luna closed her eyes, and took a few breaths "Sorry"

"You apologised already, Miss Lovegood" He felt a surprising urge to laugh, but managed to suppress it "Perhaps you should ask me what you want to ask me, before we are both too old for either of us to remember" 

"Yes, sir" She too another breath, then looked up at him again "I was hoping that while you were there you could pick up the latest edition of Fantastic Beasts. It was released yesterday, and I won't have time to get in to Diagon Alley for at least a month or so"

"I would be happy to" Severus smiled "Does Mr Scrapple......"

"I have an account at the shop - I buy more than my fair share of books" She pulled out a small envelope from her jacket "If you give him this, he will charge it to my account"

"Very good" Severus nodded "My business in The Alley should be completed by the last lesson - which is a good thing, since I have your Ravenclaws and Professor Weasley's Gryffindors" 

"I dread to think what would happen if you left them unattended in your laboratory for too long" Luna couldn't help laughing.

"I must confess the idea does fill me with a certain amount of dread" Severus admitted "But I will be back in time to prevent them from doing too much damage to the school" He paused "Except perhaps for young Arnold - I believe that he could destroy the school entirely on his own without any assistance from anyone" Luna giggled again.

"He is most certainly his father's son" She agreed "Although he has his mother's ability on a broom"

"Thank Merlin" Severus exhaled "If he had his father's......" He trailed off, then shook his head "No - there are some things we are not meant to think about" He glanced at his watch - a present from an old friend, one he sorely missed - then looked back up at Luna "Now, if you will excuse me, I must be going. I want to have some lunch before I go to The Alley"

"Of course" She stood up on tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the cheek "Thank you, Severus"

"You are, as always, most welcome, Luna"

xoxox

Emily laid down her spoon, and gave a contented sigh. She had been all over the world - well, most of it - but there was no where on Merlin's Earth that did ice-cream as well as Florean Fortescue did it.

"Can I get you anything else?" A voice asked at her shoulder. She turned, and looked in surprise at the young woman stood next to her.

"No, thank you, Miss......" 

"Fortescue, m'am" The young girl - Emily estimated she was around nineteen or twenty - replied "Eloise Fortescue"

"M'am?" Emily raised her eyebrows in amusement "How old do you think I am?" 

"Pardon me?" Eloise replied, then shook her head, blushing slightly "No - sorry. I just tend to call everyone Sir or M'am if I don't know their names" She paused "My grandfather raised me right"

"Ah" Emily smiled "Well - my name is Miss Brown, or Emily if you prefer" 

"Miss Brown then" Eloise nodded, making Emily roll her eyes "And can I get you anything else?" 

"No - thank you" Emily gestured at the plate "I haven't had ice-cream that nice for a long while - can you give my compliments to the chef"

"I will" Eloise gave her a bright, slightly pleased smile.

"You are the chef?" Emily asked.

"My grandfather let me start during Back To School day, and I have been working here ever since" Eloise said, still smiling "I think that he is possibly grooming me to take over - even Grandfather admits he is not getting any younger" 

"Well - from what I can see, the future is in good hands" 

"Thank you, m'.... Miss Brown" Eloise paused "Can I ask you a question, Miss Brown?"

"Aside from that one?" Emily asked, then she laughed at the confused expression on Eloise's face "Sorry - it was a game that...... that an old friend and I used to play at school" She paused "What did you want to ask me?"

"Your accent - it's British, but there are a hints of a few other languages" Emily gazed at her for a moment, then nodded.

"You are good" She said in an impressed tone "I work for a large muggle company that has offices all around the world, so I get to do a lot of travelling" 

"A muggle company?" Eloise asked in surprise.

"How old do you think I am?" Emily asked, then added "I mean it this time - how old would you say I was?"

"Mid twenties, maybe late twenties at a push" Eloise suggested.

"Which means I would have been at Hogwarts when?" Emily prompted.

"Around......" Eloise started, then trailed off "Around the end of the last war"

"Pretty much" Emily nodded "And given that I was a muggle-born, my parents withdrew me from Hogwarts when the war started, and I more or less left the magical world at the same time" 

"Oh my" Eloise exclaimed "You didn't finish your schooling?" 

"Not so much" Emily shook her head "After my parents learned that Voldemort had returned, they pulled me out of Hogwarts faster than I would eat another plate of this yummy, delicious ice-cream - I didn't even get to take my OWLS"

"Couldn't you have gone back?" Eloise tilted her head to one side "After Minister Potter defeated You-Know-Who in the Battle of Privet Drive?"

"My parents didn't want me to, and they moved to another country" Emily sighed "And by the time I turned eighteen, I had lost some of my fascination with the magical world, and decided that I would be better served working in a world that didn't think I was worthless just because of my parentage"

"You know all that has changed, right?" Eloise said excitedly "Following the trials and the elections? The pure-blood influence in The Wizengamot and The Ministry is no where near what it was"

"I know" Emily nodded "But as much as I love having magic, and as much as I adore your grandfather's ice-cream, I think I am too used to living in the muggle world to come back here full time" She paused, then laughed "I would miss my laptop and the internet"

"Internet?" Emily laughed.

"Kind of hard to explain" She said with another laugh. 

"So what countries have you been to?" Eloise asked, then looked at the seat. Emily caught the glance, and gestured at the seat.

"Your grandfather won't mind?" She asked as Eloise sat down.

"I have a break coming, plus....." Eloise gestured at the Alley "Aside from the usual holidays, and Back To School day, we aren't that busy during the week" 

"Oh - okay" Emily shrugged "So - what do you want to know?" 

"What countries have you been? And which was your favourite?" Eloise leaned forward resting her elbows on the table "I've read a lot about other countries, but I've never had the chance to visit them"

"Well - I have been to most of Europe, quite a lot of Asia and Australasia and a few of the Pacific islands" Emily paused "I think my favourite places were Milan, Hiroshima and Tahiti"

"Tahiti?" 

"An island in the South Pacific" Emily smiled, losing herself in the past as she remembered her time on the island "Long sandy beaches, lovely scenery...." 

"You really liked it?" 

"It's a magical place" Emily grinned, then she glanced at her watch "And sorry to cut this short, but I have to go - the Goblins are expecting me and, while I haven't been in the magical world for nearly a decade, one of the things I do remember is how they like their customers to be prompt"

"That is still true" Eloise laughed "My grandfather has made sure I always get there on time - to the point that one time I arrived an hour early" Emily smiled, then stood up.

"I will come back after my meeting" Emily said with another smile "It was nice talking to you, Miss Fortescue"

"You too, Miss Brown" Eloise nodded "And I will tell my grandfather that you like his recipe"

"Thank you" Emily gave her a final smile, then picked up her jacket and walked out into the street. 

xoxox

"Master....." Philip Quirke stared worriedly at the cauldron in front of him "Master - I think you should come and see this"

"Mr Quirke" Arathon Maylard strode back from the front of the apothecary "I was with a customer - a quite important customer as it happens - and I do not appreciate having to ask him to wait while I come back here to deal with whatever problem you think you have" He stopped and glared at his apprentice "What is it this time?"

"The polyjuice, Master" Philip pointed at the cauldron that had him worried "Should it be.... bubbling like that?"

xoxox

"Oh wow!" Storm stood in front of the graphic novels section in Flourish and Blotts, his eyes slightly wide with awe.

"Our section meets with your approval, young man?" Storm looked round to find an elderly gentlemen stood next to him "Very few mages appear to have a suitable appreciation for this art form"

"My mother - my Mum - comes from the muggle world, sir" Storm said, not looking away from the shelves "She got me into them - especially the longer ones"

"A woman after my own heart" The man looked across the shop at Rain, who was stood next to her daughter. Storm followed his gaze, then smiled.

"That's my Mother, sir, not my Mum" He explained in a quiet voice "My Mum is working from home today - she has a....." He paused, screwing up his face "She has a tele-conference with a company in Japan" 

"A tele-conference?" The man looked at him in confusion "I don't know that term"

"Imagine a long-distance floo call" Rain said, walking over "Mr Scrapple?"

"Yes, Madame" Mikel Scrapple nodded "I was just discussing the finer points of graphic novels" He looked down at Storm "I was just telling him it was rare to find a mage of his age who appreciates them"

"He is his Mum's son at times" Rain smiled fondly "Your sister is almost done - she is just looking for a book about the fall of Atlantis" She looked at Mikel "I don't suppose you could help with that, Mr Scrapple?"

"I believe I might be able to" The owner of the bookshop smiled, then walked over to where Sky was looking through a the history section.

"Your mother asked me to assist you, young lady" Mikel said with a friendly smile "What specifically were you looking for?"

"We are doing a school project on previous magical societies - ones that existed before ours did" Sky said brightly "I was hoping that I could find a book all about Atlantis and how it came to fall"

"Of course" Mikel returned the smile "If you would like to come this way"

xoxox

Emily walked out of Gringotts bank, and looked down the length of The Alley. 

The Goblins had been surprisingly helpful with her request. It seemed that - despite her troubles, and the fact she hadn't been around the magical world for so long- they were more than willing to help her.

"We owe your whole group a debt, and while your nation may have disowned you, Goblins pay our debts. We will help you in whatever way we can, Miss Brown" 

Quite what help they could be, she wasn't exactly sure. But - even after the events of the war - the Goblin Nation was still a nation apart from the magical world, and so - should trouble come - she would have somewhere she could hide, or - more likely - somewhere she could flee the country from.

She looked around the street again, then pulled a list out of her bag. If the last letter she had received was accurate, she would need a few provisions to ensure her safety. 

"First things first....." She looked at her list, then looked down The Alley again "Madame Malkin's"

xoxox

"Mr Quirke" Arathon looked over at his apprentice while still holding his wand over the cauldron "I think you should go" 

"Master?" Philip - also holding his wand out to suppress the heat bubbling off the cauldron - look at his teacher in confusion.

"Our spells can't hold forever, and the cauldron isn't going to cool down" Arathon said calmly "Sooner or later, we won't be able to keep the suppression shields up, and when they fail...." He paused, then shook his head "I need you to go and find help - to find someone who can help us shut this down"

"But Master - if I leave, you won't be able to keep it cool - it is taking all your effort even with both of us working on it" Philip stared at his teacher.

"I am aware of that, Mr Quirke" Arathon replied calmly "But I gave you an instruction - I take it you remember the first rule of our contract?"

"Yes, Master" Philip nodded "I am to obey you and your every command" He gave a final glance at the cauldron, then - with a nod at Arathon - left the back room of the apothecary and ran through in to Diagon Alley.

xoxox

Emily emerged from Madame Malkin's carrying two more bags, then stopped when she heard screaming from the top of The Alley.

Dropping her bags, she drew her wand and started walking in that direction, looking around for the source of the screaming.

xoxox

Arathon stared calmly at the cauldron in front of him, then closed his eyes.

"Hopefully the wards will contain the explosion" He said to himself "And at least The Alley is relatively quiet" 

Even with his eyes closed, he felt the spell fail. A moment later, he felt a wave of heat pass over him as the cooling effects wore off.

"Merlin save us" He whispered.

xoxox

"What's wrong?" Emily skidded to a halt next to Philip.

"The apothecary... the cauldron" Philip gasped, trying to breathe. He paused for a moment, then took a deep breath "My Master, Master Maylard, is trying to prevent a potion from exploding"

"Where is he?" Emily asked, voice becoming serious.

"He's in the....." Philip started, but before he could finish, the front of the apothecary exploded, sending glass and wood all over the street and knocking Emily and Philip to the ground.

xoxox

"This is our largest history section" Mikel said, then both he and Sky looked round as the sound of an explosion echoed down The Alley. A moment later, Mikel's eyes widened, then he threw himself at Sky, dragging her to the floor and covering her with his body.

xoxox

"What..." Rain said as the explosion echoed through The Alley. Before she could finish, the north wall of the shop blew inwards and Rain found herself flying backwards - blown out through the front windows of the shop and out onto the street.

As she crashed into the pavement, she felt her leg crack beneath her.

xoxox

Emily span round as another explosion rocked The Alley and winced as a woman with black hair crashed into the pavement.

"You - see if you can control the fire" She said to Philip, then looked round to find Florean and Eloise had come out of their shop "Get hold of The Ministry - we're going to need help" Without waiting to see if they responded, she ran down The Alley, dropping to her knees next to Rain.

"Are you okay?" She asked, casting a quick diagnostic charm over the woman "Broken leg?"

"My kids!" Rain said in an anguished gasp "They're in there" Emily looked round at the bookshop that was now an inferno. Rain tried to push herself up, but collapsed back on the pavement in another gasp of pain. 

"You have to stay here - you have a broken leg, a fractured arm and I think you've probably snapped a few ribs" Emily took off her jacket and put it under Rain's head "The Ministry will be here soon"

"MY KIDS!" Rain said again, and Emily nodded.

"Lie there - don't move, or you will do more damage" She looked over at the shop "I'll get your kids" 

xoxox

"Ministry of Magic - how may we....."

"There's been a massive explosion in Diagon Alley" Florean said, cutting across the welcoming voice at the other end of the floo connection "The apothecary has gone up in flames, and it's spreading. Flourish and Blotts is on fire, and there are people trapped"

"I will let The DMLE know right away" The voice at the other end became serious "Are there any casualties?"

"At least one that I know of" Florean said "Probably more" He paused "There is also the chance it might reach Gringotts if you don't hurry"

"I will alert the appropriate authorities" The voice responded, then the floo went dead. Florean looked over at his granddaughter, who was pacing urgently.

"We'll go to Eyelops - Reg usually has a stock of bandages and first aid kits on hand to deal with owl injuries" He got to his feet and together they walked out of the shop.

xoxox

Emily walked up to the front of the burning book store, then took a deep breath.

"Protecto totalum" She whispered "Inflarum restrictus, Obscurum Divinus" As she felt the spells take effect, she walked into the shop.

xoxox

"Damn it!" Florean cursed as they reached the owl emporium "It's closed" Eloise looked up and down the street, then shrugged and pointed her wand at the door.

"REDUCTO!" She yelled, and a second later the door blew inwards.

"ELOISE!" Florean exclaimed, but his granddaughter was already striding into the shop.

"I'll pay him back!" She called over her shoulder, then she walked into the back room of the shop and started searching for the first aid kits.

xoxox

"Mu...." Emily span as she heard the plaintive cry coming from the corner. Waving her wand, she cleared some of the smoke and walked over, then dropped to her knees as she saw the young boy lying on the floor.

"Hi" She said, trying to keep her voice calm "My name is Emily, and I've come to help you"

"I want my mother" Storm said, and Emily smiled.

"She's outside - she was going to come and get you herself, but she's been hurt, and asked me to come instead" She cast the diagnostic charm over him, then smiled "You are okay - you've just breathed a little too much smoke"

"Sky.... what about Sky?" Emily looked at him curiously.

"I will take you outside to the sky if you want" She said, but he shook his head.

"My sister - she was looking for a history book" Understanding came over Emily's face, and she nodded.

"I'm going to get you out first, then come back for her, okay?" She looked around "Can you walk?" Storm slowly got to his feet, then winced.

"My foot hurts" He said. Emily cast a more focused spell at his left foot, then nodded.

"You've just sprained it a little - the healers will fix you right up" She moved his arm around her waist and put hers under his armpit "I know it hurts, but we need to go quickly"

"Okay" He nodded, then together they made their way back through the shop, and a minute or so later, she brought him out of the ruined entrance and onto the street.

"STORM!" Rain pushed herself up on her elbows, wincing as she did.

"Mother!" Storm broke out of Emily's grip and bounded over to drop down next to his mother "Emily said you were hurt - are you okay?"

"Not a lot" Rain smiled, holding her son. She looked up to where Emily had stood, but the young woman had vanished "Sky?"

"Emily said she would go back in to get her" Storm said, cuddling into his mother's side "She wanted to make sure I was safe"

"Smart woman" Rain and Storm looked up as Florean and Eloise walked up next to them "Miss....."

"Rain" Rain said "And this is Storm, Mr Fortescue"

"Florean, Eloise" Florean smiled "Where are you hurt?"

xoxox

Emily ducked as a small explosion went off above her, then she continued further back.

"Why couldn't he put the history section at the front?" She asked herself as she headed towards the back of the store "Oh I know why - because the magical world doesn't care about where it's been, unless it can use it to beat someone over the head with it" She rolled her eyes "Stupid, ass-backward pure-blood snots" She heard a cough, and turned towards it.

"SKY?" She called out "CAN YOU HEAR ME?" 

"He.... help...." A very weak voice came from the area at the back. 

"DISPARO!" She waved her wand, and some of the smoke cleared, but it was replaced almost at once by more "So - that went well" Emily sighed, then dropped to her hands and knees.

"SKY - I AM COMING OVER. CAN YOU KEEP TALKING SO I CAN FIND YOU?" She yelled.

"Hard.... leg huts...." The girl called back "Hel....." Emily followed the sound of the voice to the shelf that - if her memory served - contained the books about the previous magical civilisations.

A few moments later, she felt her hand touch someone's leg.

"Sky? Is that you?" She asked.

"Mr Scrapple" Sky replied "He.... he pushed me down and lay on top of me" Emily blinked in surprise, then - with another wave of her wand - dispelled more of the smoke around them. 

With a sigh, she realised what the young girl was saying was true. The owner of Flourish and Blotts - the man who had helped so many muggle-born mages adapt to the magical world - had apparently given his life to save this little girl.

"Okay - I am going to move Mr Scrapple, then we can get you out of here" Emily deliberately kept her voice bright, not wanting to scare Sky more than she probably already was.

"What about Mr Scrapple? Can you help him?" Sky asked in weak voice.

"I will come back for him after I help you - but I have to get you out first" Emily insisted "Your brother is already out with your mum"

"Our Mother" Sky replied "Mum is at home" Emily smiled.

"Okay - I am going to move him now" She said brightly "You may feel a little movement and it might hurt, but try to keep still until I'm done"

"Ok....." Sky broke off in a fit of coughing "....ay" Emily took a breath.

"Wingardium Leviosa" She said, and a moment later she felt Mr Scrapple's body lift in to the air. She twisted sideways, moving the corpse a few feet to the left, before gently lowering it back to the ground.

"Sky? How you doing?" She asked, looking around.

"Okay" The girl said, then burst into another fit of coughing.

"Good girl - we'll be going soon" Emily said reassuringly "Can you walk?"

"I think so... but my arm hurts" 

"Is it a big pain or a little pain?" Emily scooted forward until she was crouched over the girl.

"Little pain" Sky replied "Just in my elbow"

"Then you probably just banged it, but once we get out of here, we can get you to St Mungo's and the healers will have a good look at you" She manoeuvred round until she was on the other side of the girl "Okay - I am going to try to help you up. It might hurt, but I can't....."

"LOOK OUT!" The girl literally screamed out the words, and Emily looked up to see a section of the roof burst in to flames. A moment later, she realised what was going to happen.

"PROTEGO MAXIMUS ENCASARA!" Emily bellowed out the spell as she threw herself on top of Sky. A moment later, she felt the full impact of the roof crash down on the shield she'd cast around them. The bombardment lasted for a few seconds, then tapered off.

"Sky? You still here?" She asked.

"Yeah" She felt the girl nod against her chest.

"Okay" Emily gave herself the luxury of a brief smile, then she became serious again "I am going to dispel the shield, so we can get out of here. Stay put until I am done - I don't want you banging your head on the shield"

"Okay" Sky nodded again, and Emily cancelled the spell. She pushed herself up, then heard Sky gasp "Sky? Are you okay?"

"You.... you changed" Emily looked at her in confusion, then realised what the girl was saying. 

"Brown bushy hair? Blue eyes?" She asked, and Sky nodded "Oh dear"

"Why....." Sky started, but Emily shook her head.

"I haven't been around in a while, and there were a few people I didn't want to run into" Emily replied "So I used a glamour to cover up who I am" She paused "I think the spell collapsed when I used all my magic to create the shield"

"Oh" Sky blinked once or twice, then nodded "Are you still going to help me?"

"Yes" Emily nodded "How's your arm?"

"Still hurts" Sky replied, then - using only her left arm - she pushed herself up "Can you help me up?"

"Of course" Emily got to her feet, then she cast a low powered levitations pell to help Sky get to her feet "We're going to go back through the store, and it is still on fire. So tread where I tread, don't run off ahead, and if I give you an instruction, follow it at once"

"Yes, Emily" Sky gave her a serious nod.

"My name isn't Emily" Emily replied "It's Jane" She paused "But you can call me Emily for now"

"Yes, Emily" Sky nodded again. Emily took a deep breath, then raised her wand. 

"Follow me" Emily started making her way forwards, occasionally using her wand to shift bits of debris and rubble out of their paths.

xoxox

"Thank you" Rain let out a sigh of relief as Florean finished treating her ribs "That feels so much better"

"I would imagine" Florean smiled "But it is only a temporary job - once The Ministry and The Healers arrive, they should be able to treat you properly" He looked over at Storm "What about you, young man?"

"Miss Eloise has made my foot feel better" Storm smiled at the young woman who was treating him "Thank you, Miss Eloise"

"You are most welcome, Storm" Eloise replied, smiling back. She glanced across at the remains of Flourish and Blotts "She's been in there a while"

"I know" Her grandfather replied, then looked up and down the street "Where the hell is The Ministry?" 

"Maybe it takes time to organise a response team" Eloise said "Or they are trying to make sure it doesn't get too out of control and go outside The Alley"

"They are worried about The ISS?" Florean shook his head in disgust "Nothing changes" 

"Do you want to go in and help?" Eloise got to her feet, not taking her eyes off the burning shop. 

"No" Florean shook his head regretfully "I am too old to do any good, and you don't know nearly enough magic to protect yourself in an inferno like that" 

"I could try...." Eloise started, but Rain shook her head, taking Eloise's arm.

"I want my daughter back, but not at the cost of your life" She said softly "I don't want anyone else getting hurt" 

"I can't just sit here....." Eloise started, then her grandfather cut her off.

"If you want to do something - help Philip put out the fire in The Apothecary, and make sure it doesn't spread to the other shops" He said firmly "I'll stay with Rain and Storm, and wait for The Ministry - assuming they ever turn up" Eloise smiled, then bounded to her feet and down The Alley to where Philip was still spraying bursts of water in to The Apothecary.

"Mother? Why don't they just cast a magic dampening spell?" Storm asked, staring at the fire coming from Flourish and Blotts.

"Two reasons, young man" Florean said, glancing at Rain. She nodded for him to continue "Although the fire was caused by a magical explosion, it's not magical any more, so the spell wouldn't do much to stop it" 

"Okay" Storm nodded "What's the other reason?"

"Whatever Emily is doing to help your sister and Mr Scrapple, she is probably using magic to do it - possibly a lot of magic" Florean continued "And if we damp the magic in there....."

"It would interfere with the spells" Storm nodded.

"Bright boy" Florean smiled "How old are you?" 

"Nearly eleven" Storm smiled back "I start Hogwarts next year" 

"Ravenclaw, I'll bet" Florean grinned, making Storm blush.

"That's more my sister's thing" He said "She's definitely going to be a Ravenclaw....." He looked at the still burning shop and fell silent.

"They'll be alright" Florean said reassuringly "Emily will bring her back"

xoxox

"Nearly there" Emily said, reaching back to take Sky's hand "But the fire is stronger at the entrance so it's going to be a bit harder"

"I can do it" Sky said, then gave a cough.

"We need to get you out of here" Emily said in an urgent tone "This smoke isn't good for you" She raised her wand and pointed it at the door way "Okay - this is going to feel a little strange, but it should pull us out to the street a lot quicker"

"What are you going to do?" Sky asked.

"Gringotts is just down the street, and it has some of the deepest, strongest foundations in the magical world" Emily took a breath "So I am going to summon it"

"You're going to summon Gringotts?" Sky exclaimed "To put the fire out?" Emily laughed.

"Gringotts won't move" She replied "But it will pull us towards it at a fairly high speed" She paused, and looked at Sky "I need you to grab hold of my waist and keep a tight hold of it. Once you put your arms around me.... DEPULSO!" She blasted a falling chunk of debris out of their path.

"Once you put your arms around me, I will cast a small spell to lock them together" She paused, then looked at the girl "I don't know how badly hurt your arm is, and there's a chance the spell might hurt it, and your other one, some more" 

"Okay" Sky nodded, then walked up behind her and slipped her arms around Emily's waist. 

"Encapo" Emily whispered, and Sky felt her hands pushed firmly together "Okay - brace yourself. This could get a bit rough"

"You've never done this before?" Sky asked in surprise.

"Not as such, no" Emily shook her head, then pointed her wand down the street towards the Goblin bank. Taking a deep breath, she raised her voice and shouted "ACCIO GRINGOTTS!"

xoxox

"Philip thinks he has most of the fire under control.... what in the name of Merlin is that?" Eloise yelled in surprise as a dark shape shot out of Flourish and Blotts, flew a little way along the street, then dropped to the ground. 

"Sky?" Rain shouted in surprise "That's my daughter!" Before she had finished, Florean, Eloise and Storm had started running towards the two bodies on the street. Rain slowly pushed herself up, and followed them down towards the bank.

xoxox

"Eugh!" Emily shook her head "Remind me not to do that again in a hurry" 

"Don't do that again a hurry" A voice came from on top of her, and she let out a snort of amusement.

"Thank you" She said, then cancelled the spell on the arms that were encircling her "How you feeling?"

"Like I just got shot out of a burning building and crashed onto a cobbled street" Sky replied, rolling off of Emily on to the street next to her "Thank you"

"You are most welcome" Emily replied, still lying face down "I'm just going to lie here for a few minutes - at least until my head stops swimming and I can move without wanting to throw up"

"Okay" Sky nodded, then she looked up the street "Mother!" A moment later, she threw herself into her mother's arms. Emily smiled at the sound of the reunion, then felt someone kneel down next to her on her left, then another one on her right.

"Emily..... what happened to your hair?" Emily winced at the surprised tone in Florean's voice. She contemplated apparating out of The Alley, but dismissed the idea almost at once - the reverse summoning spell had taken a lot out of her, and while she was fairly sure she could disapparate, she wasn't certain she would reappear at the other end. At least not in one piece.

Taking a deep breath, she slowly pushed herself up, then turned to face Florean and his granddaughter. Almost at once, the old man drew his wand and pointed it directly at her heart.

"Grandfather!" Eloise yelled in surprise, but Florean's hand didn't waiver.

"Eloise - draw your wand, and go stand between this...... this woman and the children" Florean said quietly. Eloise stared at him, then looked at Emily.

"Grandfather - what's wrong?" She asked "Emily just saved Storm. She saved Sky. She risked her life to save them. Why are you pointing your wand at her?"

"Because her name is not Emily Brown" Florean said. He nodded to the wall behind her, and Eloise looked over her shoulder to where a poster hung on the wall.

"HAVE YOU SEEN THIS WOMAN?" The poster asked in block capitals nearly twelve inches high "IF YOU SEE THIS WOMAN, DO NOT ATTEMPT TO USE MAGIC. SHE IS INCREDIBLY DANGEROUS AND SHOULD NOT BE APPROACHED UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES" She stared at the picture, then slowly turned back to face Emily.

"Is that you?" She asked, slowly drawing her wand.

"Yes" Emily nodded "That's me" 

"You're Hermione Jane Granger - Last of The Death Eaters still free?" She stared at the woman sat in front of her.

"I am Hermione Jane Granger" The woman nodded "And I believe that is how The Ministry are referring to me presently" Eloise stared at her a moment longer, then glanced at the family behind her before turning back.

"You saved them" She said calmly. 

"It seemed the thing to do" Hermione said with a slight smile "I couldn't just stand by and let two children die if there was something I could do to help" She shrugged "They are just kids - they don't deserve to die"

"What about all the people who died at Hogwarts?" Florean snapped "Minerva McGonagall was a good friend of mine, and you let her die at the hands of your master" Hermione turned and gazed at Florean.

"If I could have prevented their deaths....."

"LIAR!" Florean yelled, causing his hand to wobble slightly and his wand to drift away from Hermione. 

"STUPEFY!" The stunning spell hit him in the chest, knocking him over. Before anyone could react, Hermione bounded to her feet, wand out and covering the others.

"I am not going to hurt you" She said, her voice steady and calm "But as you've probably guessed, I need to leave here before The Ministry arrives"

"You're her?" Rain looked at her questioningly "You are a Death Eater?"

"So I've been told" Hermione nodded, then looked around "I'm going to go now" She looked at Rain "Sky has a twisted elbow, possibly broken or sprained, and I think she is suffering from smoke inhalation" She glanced at Storm "Your son has a sprained ankle, and should be checked for smoke as well"

"What about Mr Scrapple?" Sky asked. 

"I'm sorry, darling" Hermione felt a few tears coming to her eyes as she spoke "I'm afraid he died when the shop exploded - he made sure he took the brunt of the blast instead of you" Sky stared at her for a moment, then turned her head and pressed it against her mother's chest.

"Rain - if Florean did his job well, you should be okay, but I would have St Mungo's take a look at your ribs, and your lungs - Harry got hut the same way, and the healers nearly missed a punctured lung" Hermione took a few steps back .

"You're going to let us go?" Eloise asked, her wand still pointing at Hermione. 

"I just saved the two kids' lives - wouldn't be very nice of me to kill them now" Hermione said with a grin "And it would be even less nice to turn them into orphans" She glanced down at Florean, who was still unconscious "And rewarding Mr Fortescue for saving Rain by killing his only granddaughter" She paused "You don't have siblings, do you?"

"Will you kill me if I say yes?" Eloise asked, frowning.

"No" Hermione shook her head "I was just curious" She paused, then took a few more steps back "When The Ministry arrive - tell them about me, don't tell them about me - it's entirely up to you. I don't want you to get in to trouble on my account"

"Where will you go?" Eloise asked "Once Grandfather wakes up, he will certainly tell The Ministry you were here, and then the entire country will be looking for you" Hermione looked at her thoughtfully, then smiled.

"It's better you don't know" She said with a shrug "Now - make sure those three get treated. I mean it - I don't want all my hard work to go to waste!" She gave them a little wave, then turned on the spot and vanished.


	3. The Return of Hermione Granger

Harry looked around the table, then leaned forward, resting his elbows on the desk and folding his hands together.

"In eight months time, we are hosting The Quidditch World Cup again" He said, glancing at the parchments on the desk in front of him, then looked over at the man sat at the right end of the table "Mr Marshall - while this will be a team effort and require work from everyone here, and everyone in The Ministry, I am afraid most of the work will fall on you, and your deportment of Sports and Games"

"Yes, Minister" Nathan Marshall nodded.

"I would like you to set up a sub-committee in your department to specifically look after this job" Harry continued "It's pretty much up to you how it's arranged, and how it works, but I'd like you to keep some level of oversight on it and act as the liaison to the panel I am about to tell you all about"

"Of course" Nathan smiled.

"I have three main concerns about The QWC coming to Britain" Harry leaned back in his chair "First is the organisational stuff, but" He glanced at Nathan again "I am confident that Mr Marshall can take care of all that" Nathan smiled back "The second is the financial side" He glanced at the parchments again.

"The last time it was here, Minister Fudge nearly bankrupted half the departments in The Ministry with his mismanagement of the funds that had been set aside" He paused, then shrugged "Of course, it turned out that our beloved former Minister was generally incompetent, so being responsible for nearly shutting down the whole of the magical government was - it seems - the least of his misdemeanours whilst in office" There were more laughs around the table following this comment. 

"So, in addition to the Heads of SNG, DOIC and DMC, along with two members from the board of The NQL, I am going to be appointing a Goblin to sit on this panel as well, and while the management of the financial side will stay with The Ministry, the Goblins have agreed to oversee this management and provide advice and suggestions when necessary" He looked around the table "I expect everyone to listen to this advice, these suggestions and not just dismiss it out of hand because of where it is coming from" He paused to let this sink in, then turned over the parchment.

"The final concern I have is this" He paused "While the last QWC was a success - in that the match went off without a hitch and everyone had fun while they were there - I am sure you all remember what happened after it" The room fell silent at the memory of what had been dubbed The Battle of Flacker's Field, when two dozen Death Eaters had rampaged through the camp-sites surrounding the stadium following the end of the match.

"I know it is a decade later, and that - with one exception - all of Voldemort's followers are now in prison or dead, but the truth is this is going to be a huge event that will attract all sorts of trouble" Harry held up his hand, counting off the items as he spoke "While I may make pretty speeches saying that we have crime under control, and while crime is actually more or less under control, there are good odds that having so many witches and wizards in one place at one time will prove a very tempting target" He paused, then smiled.

"And while I am not suggesting that we will see scenes anything like Flacker's Field, I want to make sure that everyone remembers The World Cup as a happy event, and not one where their purse was stolen, or their tent burgled" He paused "And as much as I don't want to admit it, there are worse crimes than theft and pillagery and I want to ensure none of those happen" He looked across the table at Amelia.

"Director Bones - in the same vein as Sports and Games, I would like you to set up a group in The DMLE to start sorting out the security and safety aspects of the Cup" He said, and Amelia nodded "I know you will have your hands full with the warding of the stadium and the surrounding area - or at least you will have once we work out where it's going to be - but I want this group to be a group apart from that. To concentrate solely on the safety and security of the guests and crowd at the site"

"Yes, Minister" Amelia nodded "I will see to it at once" 

"Excellent" Harry smiled "If it's possible, I'd also like someone from the group to sit on the panel, along with whoever will be in charge of the warding of the stadium" 

"That shouldn't be a problem" Amelia nodded again. 

"Good" Harry picked up the second parchment "Everything else in the government seems to be working fine - thanks to all of you - so this should be a relatively short cabinet meeting" He lowered the document again "I'd just like to go around the table - a brief summary of the status of each of your departments......" He trailed off as the door to the conference room was flung open - smashing into the wall with a resounding clunk - and his assistant came running in.

"Audrey?" Harry stood up, still watching as the woman who ran his office - and kept him organised - walked quickly round the table. The thought of scolding her for interrupting the cabinet meeting - and doing it in such a dramatic fashion - never entered his head. Whatever had happened clearly had her rattled, and something that could rattle the unflappable Audrey Simmons..... he didn't want to even think about it.

"Minister" She came to a halt in front of him, and took a single breath "There's been a report of an explosion in Diagon Alley. The reports are not exactly clear at the moment - the man who made it says a potion exploded in The Apothecary, and at least one of the other shops is now in flames" Out of the corner of his eye he saw Amelia get to her feet and leave the conference room, followed a moment later by two more members of his cabinet.

"Any fatalities?" He asked "And are our teams responding already?"

"Yes, Minister" She nodded.

"Yes our teams are on sight? Or yes there have been fatalities?"

"I am afraid it's both, Minister" Audrey said regretfully.

"Oh dear" Harry sighed "Go ahead"

"Yes, Minister" She took a deep breath "The report came from Florean Fortescue - he said there was at least one casualty" She glanced down at the notepad in her hands "Two teams are on site, and another one is on the way to The Leaky Cauldron to ensure the fire doesn't burn out of control and through to muggle London"

"Okay" Harry nodded, then looked around the room "Looks like the departmental review will have to wait - I want you all to return to your departments and get any information you can about this" The remaining department heads nodded "Report to Director Bones, or whomever she designates as being in charge of this incident" He turned to Audrey "Lets go" 

xoxox

"Headmaster" Ginny eased herself into the chair opposite Dumbledore's desk, and leaned her cane against her leg.

"Miss Weasley" Dumbledore gave her a warm smile "I understand you have been to St Mungo's again?"

"Yes, sir" Ginny nodded, resting her arms on her chair "I spent about an hour or so there yesterday afternoon"

"And the prognosis?" He asked, folding his hands together in his lap.

"The same as the last time, and the time before that, sir" Ginny said in weary, resigned voice "The healers and nurses are very kind, very polite, but there is nothing they can do for me" She looked him in the eye, her voice turning cold "Whatever Voldemort did to me, it's staying done"

"I am sorry, Miss Weasley" Dumbledore said sincerely "If I had known......"

"Sir - you have nothing to apologise for" Ginny cut across him "I realise that you feel guilty for not seeing it earlier, and for not stopping the battle earlier, but no one - not Ron, not me, not even Harry saw it coming" She looked at him defiantly "This wasn't your fault, sir" 

"That doesn't absolve me of the guilt I feel, Miss Weasley, but I take your point" Dumbledore nodded "I understand that young Ronald has managed to get Mr Krum to agree to come to a few lessons?" Ginny smiled in amusement.

"Young Ronald is now twenty five years old, sir" She said "Are you ever going to stop thinking of us as children?" Dumbledore laughed.

"I think, Miss Weasley, that when you reach my age, you will find everyone is young" He said with a fond smile.

"That is true" She admitted "You are ludicrously old" 

"Why thank you" He tilted his head in acknowledgement. 

"And yes - Ron has arranged for Viktor to come across during the first break in the BQL's schedule" Ginny smiled "He's going to work with the four House Seekers, and anyone else who wants to learn to be a seeker" She paused, then - with an expression that Dumbledore thought was positively mischievous - she added "Viktor has also arranged for a school team from Durmstrang to come across at the end of the week and play a match against a Hogwarts team"

"Sounds like it will be an interesting week" Dumbledore said with a smile "What did young...." He paused, then smiled "What did your brother have to do to arrange this?"

"You know that Ron turned down a role in Harry's government? Because he felt he would do better at Hogwarts?" Dumbledore nodded "Harry has asked him to consult on The Quidditch World Cup, when it comes to Britain next year. Ron, along with a few others in Sports and Games, are going to help design the stadium so that it can seat ten thousand and ensure everyone has an equally good view"

"There will be no better or worse seats?" Dumbledore asked in surprise "They will all cost the same?"

"Harry felt that if he going to espouse the virtues of equality and create an equal, fair society, he should practice what he preaches" Ginny said simply "Everyone who goes to see The Cup will pay the same price to see it, and have the same experience" 

"An excellent idea" Dumbledore nodded "I am forced to admit that while I was a little hesitant about him taking office at such young an age, Minister Potter has been an exemplary Minister, and has made our world a much better place" 

"I never had any doubt that he would be fantastic" Ginny smiled fondly "He's always succeeded at anything he has tried - The Tournament, playing for Gryffindor" She paused, and her face darkened slightly "Saving me from The Basilisk and defeating the bastard who set it on me" She closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them and smiled at him "How could he fail at leading the country with a record like that?" Dumbledore returned her smile.

"You love him very much" He said quietly, and she nodded "If I may ask....."

"Why it didn't work out between us?" She replied "It wasn't any one thing, sir - but after the battle, after....." She gestured at the cane "After this, after Granger...." She trailed off, then shrugged "Neither of us were the same person as we were before - we'd both changed too much and it just didn't click"

"I think we were all changed after that day, Miss Weasley" Dumbledore said sadly "And none of us for the better" They both fell silent for a few minutes, before a voice came from behind them.

"Headmaster?" They looked round to find the portrait of Minerva McGonagall staring at them with an anxious look on her face.

"What is it, Minerva?" Dumbledore asked, standing up and walking round his desk to stand next to Ginny's chair. 

"A report from The Ministry, Albus" Minerva said "There's been an explosion in Diagon Alley. Two shops are on fire, although The Ministry is getting it under control, and while there has - sadly - been one fatality - the initial reports from the teams on the ground say that no one else has been killed, and the injuries are minor"

"Thank god" Ginny exhaled a breath she didn't realise she'd been holding, but then tensed up again when she realised Minerva wasn't finished.

"There's something else, isn't there, Sirius?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, sir" Sirius paused "There are reports coming back that Hermione Granger was there" Ginny jumped to her feet, almost falling over before Dumbledore caught her arm to steady her, then turned to face the portrait.

"She was there?" She asked in a low, angry voice.

"The reports are unconfirmed - the explosion happened about twenty minutes ago and The Ministry has only been there for about ten" Minerva paused, as if listening to another voice "Needless to say - the on scene teams have been a little busy trying to stop the rest of The Alley burning down"

"We understand, Minerva" Dumbledore said "But if Miss Granger has returned to the UK......"

"And is blowing up Diagon Alley" Ginny interjected.

"....then we need to take the appropriate steps" Dumbledore continued "We need to know why she is back. What her plans are. Where she has been and what she has been doing" 

"We need to find her and kill her" Ginny said in the same angry tone. 

"Miss Weasley - while I am sympathetic to your feelings, and I fully understand and even sympathise with them, if Miss Granger is back in the country then we need to find out why" He turned back to Minerva.

"Minerva - I realise that Minister Potter probably has his hands full at the moment, as do most of the other departments, but I would appreciate if they could make some time for me later today to bring me up to date" Dumbledore walked round behind his desk again, glancing at his calender "I will be free for most of the day"

"I will see what I can do, Headmaster" Minerva nodded "However - as you say - The Ministry does have its hands full at the moment"

"I will take whatever I can get" Dumbledore smiled. Minerva gave him a brief nod, then turned and walked back into the house in the painting behind her and vanished from the picture. Dumbledore turned to Ginny.

"Miss Weasley - while I appreciate that you are angry about this development, and that your feelings towards Miss Granger are strong, I would appreciate it if you would keep this news confidential for the moment" Ginny stared at him for a moment.

"You want me to protect that bitch?" She asked in a disbelieving tone.

"No, Miss Weasley" Dumbledore said patiently "I would simply like the opportunity to break the news to everyone at once, and to avoid the inevitable spread of rumour and gossip that will ensue" He reached out and took her hands "I know that you have your reasons to hate this woman, and I entirely understand, appreciate and sympathise with them, but it is important that we handle this correctly" Ginny stared back at him, then gave a brief nod.

"Thank you" Dumbledore smiled at her "Now - I believe you have a class this afternoon?" 

"Yes, Headmaster" She reached behind her and took hold of her cane, switching it to her right hand "Let me know when you are going to announce it to the rest of the staff"

"Of course" He watched as she made her way slowly out of the office, then sat down behind his desk.

"So, Miss Granger - why have you returned?"

xoxox

Chief Auror Orla Quirke stared at her notepad, then looked down at the young woman sat in front of her.

"Miss Fortescue - can I just go over your statement again? There are a few things I am not clear on, and I wouldn't want to misquote you" Eloise resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Of course, Auror Quirke" She said in a polite tone "I would prefer not to be misquoted as well, if at all possible" Quirke nodded distractedly, still looking at her notes.

"So - you first encountered Miss Granger in your grandfather's ice-cream shop?" Quirke asked.

"Yes" Eloise nodded again "Although she told me her name was Emily Brown, and she was wearing a glamour"

"Long blonde hair, green eyes, medium height and build?" 

"Pretty much" Eloise agreed "I served her the ice-cream, then we sat and talked for a few minutes"

"About what?" Quirke looked up at her.

"The countries she'd visited in the last few years" Eloise shrugged "Which turns out to be most of them - apparently she liked to travel"

"Anywhere in particular?"

"She said her favourite places Milan, Hiroshima and Tahiti" Eloise supplied.

"Tahiti?" Quirke looked at her curiously.

"It's a magical place" Eloise replied, then added "According to Miss Brown.... well, according to Miss Granger" She paused "And I suppose, if she was trying to maintain her cover, it might have been a lie" 

"Well - I will get someone to investigate it just in case" Quirke made a few more notes "So what happened after she left the shop?" 

"I assume she went down to Gringotts" Eloise said with a slight shrug "I wasn't paying that much attention - Grandfather had me whipping up a new batch of raspberry snaffle" 

"So you can't say if she went anywhere else?" Quirke pressed "Say into Flourish and Blotts or The Apothecary?"

"Sorry" 

"Okay" Quirke made a few more notes, then looked up at Eloise again "Where were you when you heard the explosion?"

"Still in the back - the snaffle is hard to wrangle sometimes" Eloise grinned, then her face fell "But both of us pretty much abandoned any thought of anything else after The Apothecary blew up"

"I would imagine" Quirke gave her a sympathetic smile "You and your grandfather ran outside? What did you see?"

"Emily and Philip - the apprentice from The Apothecary - were talking about what was going on, then there was another explosion and we saw Rain blown out of the bookshop" Eloise shivered "Emily more or less took control and started giving orders"

"She did?" Quirke frowned "And you listened to her?"

"She had the air of command - of someone who'd been through things like this before and wasn't going to panic" Eloise paused "Grandfather has the same air - he fought in the first Blood War and it's stayed with him" 

"You didn't wonder why she was taking control?" Quirke gazed at her intently.

"I was just happy someone knew what to do!" Eloise replied emphatically "Auror - it seemed like the entire Alley was in danger of exploding - that at any moment any shop could burst in to flames and take all of us with it" She paused, then took a deep breath "I was just glad she was there" 

"So she told Philip to keep control over The Apothecary, told you and your grandfather to get in touch with The Ministry?" 

"Yes"

"And it was after that you broke in to Eyelops to get some first aid kits?" Quirke asked in a calm voice.

"Yes" Eloise said again "Which I realise is a crime, but it seemed like the best thing to do" 

"Don't worry about it - I've already talked to Mr Arden. He's not going to press any charges"

"Good to know" Eloise let out a sigh of relief "We got the first aid kits and came back out of the shop to see Emily emerging from Flourish and Blotts with a young boy - Rain's son, as it turned out. She'd gone in to save him - risking her own life in the process" 

"You are sure her life was at risk?" Quirke glanced down the street to the burnt out remains of the book shop. Eloise followed her gaze, then turned back.

"You didn't see the fire, Auror Quirke - the fact Emily was willing to go into it not once but twice is the bravest thing I have ever seen" Quirke looked at her thoughtfully, then made a few more notes.

"Anyway" Eloise continued "While Grandfather and I were helping Rain and her son, Emily went back into the shop to rescue the young girl who was trapped in there" 

"And did she?" 

"Oh yes" Eloise nodded with a grin "About five minutes later she and Sky shot out of the window, flew along The Alley for a few moments then crashed into the street" She paused "Even then - Emily made sure she was the one who hit the ground and made sure that Sky landed on top of her so she wouldn't be hurt"

"She flew out....." Quirke frowned again.

"After Emily vanished, Sky explained that Emily had summoned Gringotts" Quirke stared at her in complete surprise.

"SHE SUMMONED THE BANK?" She exclaimed in shock.

"The bank is the most grounded building in the country - the spell couldn't shift it no matter how much power it had" Eloise grinned "Instead the spell yanked them towards it at full speed"

"Impressive" Quirke admitted, then glanced at her notes again "So it was then you realised who she actually was?" Eloise paused, then nodded.

"From what I can gather, she used up most of her magical power rescuing Sky from the inferno in the shop" She explained "Her glamour had faded" 

"And when you realised you were talking to the arch-traitor Hermione Granger - The Last Death Eater still free - you didn't do anything to detain her?" 

"No" Eloise shook her head.

"Even after she stunned your grandfather?"

"Even after" Eloise looked at her defiantly. 

"And then you watched her walk away and let her apparate out of The Alley?" Quirke stared at her accusingly. 

"No" Eloise shook her head.

"No?" Quirke frowned.

"Yes" Eloise nodded.

"Miss Fortescue - perhaps you could tell me what happened and how Miss Granger came to escape" Quirke said flatly.

"After we learned who she was, she told me that - despite being wanted for murder and treason - she risked her life to save two children because - and I quote - she couldn't let two innocent children die" Eloise said in a calm, firm voice "Then she stunned my grandfather when he tried to attack her"

"And you did nothing?" Quirke asked "Even after the attack?"

"She had just saved the lives of two children, Auror Quirke" Eloise said in the same calm, firm voice "And probably prevented the fire from spreading any further and destroying the entire Alley" 

"She is still a wanted criminal....." Eloise cut across Quirke's statement.

"While she had us at wand point, she listed all the injuries the children had - to ensure they got treated - then she actually shed a few tears when she told Sky that Mr Scrapple had been killed in the initial explosion" Eloise paused, then her voice became quiet.

"She could have killed us all, there and then, to protect her secret, but she didn't" Looking up at Quirke, her expression hardened "She saved the lives of three people, and even if I could have stopped her - which I very much doubt - I wasn't going to repay her heroism by turning her over to The Ministry" Quirke stared down at her for a few moments, then nodded.

"Thank you" Quirke folded up her pad and slipped it into her jacket pocket "For now, you are free to go. The diagnostic spells show you aren't under any compulsion, or suffering the residual effects of any charms, or any side effects from the fire and so on" She paused "However following your statement, and your admission that you let a known Death Eater escape, and that you did it willingly and happily, I suspect that some of my colleagues may have a few more questions for you in the near future" 

"I would expect so" Eloise stood up "Am I excused? Grandfather - along with the Robinsons - are at St Mungo's, and I would like to visit them"

"You may go, Miss Fortescue" Quirke nodded. Eloise gave a single nod in return, then walked towards the door of the shop. When she reached it, she turned back.

"Auror Quirke?"

"Miss Fortescue?"

"Given the level of magic she displayed, Emily - Miss Granger - could easily have used a banishing spell to send Sky out of the shop then apparated out without anyone being the wiser" Eloise paused "According to Sky, Emily used the spell she did because she wanted to ensure Sky was safe" 

"That is as maybe....." Eloise cut her off again.

"And the little girl said that the glamour had faded before Emily summoned the bank" She pointed out "Emily - Hermione - knew that she would be discovered and her identity revealed when she landed on the street, and yet she did it any way to ensure the safety of Sky"

"You have a point, Miss Fortescue?" Quirke asked in an annoyed tone.

"Why would one of Voldemort's followers risk so much for two children she had never met? Why would His Most Loyal - The Last Death Eater Still Free - do something so kind? So heroic?" She paused "So nice?" Without waiting for an answer, she turned and left the shop, leaving Quirke staring after her.

xoxox

Half an hour later, Quirke was in her office with Kingsley Shacklebolt and the other two Aurors, going through the reports from the scene.

"Director Bones and Minister Potter have both asked for reports within the hour" Quirke said, looking at her staff "Needless to say - if Hermione Granger has returned to the UK, it will be of interest to any number of people" She paused, then looked at Kingsley "Including a fair number of people in The Order"

"I would imagine" Kingsley said in a deep, serious voice.

"So here's what I want to do" Quirke continued "I'd rather present one single report that reflects all the information we have than give them a mishmash of reports and interviews that will only confuse the matter" She saw the youngest Auror - a man named Daniel Fryman - blink in surprise "Danny?"

"You want to hide information?" He asked, and Quirke laughed.

"All of your reports will be included in the final report" She said with a smile "However I would like one single report that collates all the information so that....." She paused, trying to work out how to say what she was thinking.

"The Janet and John bit" Arrabella Nadir said, making Quirke and Kingsley laugh, while Daniel frowned.

"Belle - if you could....." Quirke waved towards Daniel.

"There were a series of muggle books for very young school children, that taught them how to read, to count and so forth" Arrabella said "They were called Janet and John, Dick and Jane and so on" Daniel nodded.

"You want to write a simple summary for the higher-ups so that they don't have to get bogged down in the details" He smiled.

"That's way more polite than what I was going to say" Quirke admitted "But yes - I just want a single page summary so that The Minister, The Director and - quite probably - Headmaster Dumbledore can get the information they need without wading through dozens of pages" She paused "So - lets begin. Daniel - you interviewed Philip Quirke?"

"Yes, Chief" Daniel nodded, flicking through his report "He said the explosion, and the subsequent fire, was caused by an exploding cauldron of polyjuice potion" 

"And you have no reason to doubt him?" Quirke asked.

"None whatsoever" Daniel shook his head "He also credits his master - Master Arathon Maylard - with saving his life and ensuring the explosion was as small as it was" He looked up at her "It seems Master Maylard stayed behind to suppress the explosion as long as possible, letting Philip leave to get others to safety"

"How did the explosion in the basement of The Apothecary end up setting Flourish and Blotts on fire?" Kingsley asked.

"The explosion blew upwards through to the ground and first floors of the potion shop" Daniel said, and Arrabella nodded.

"There were any number of potions that don't respond well to heat, and - based on what I saw in the remains of the shop - when they got hit, they blew up as well"

"So there is no suspicion that Granger might have set Flourish and Blotts on fire?" Quirke leaned forward, looking at them questioningly.

"It's not impossible" Arrabella admitted "And given her past, there's nothing I wouldn't put past her"

"But?" Kingsley asked.

"What makes you think there's a but?" Arrabella looked at him curiously.

"You have a butt face" Kingsley grinned at her, making her smile.

"Do you have to say that every time?" She said with a laugh.

"You keep laughing, I'll keep doing it" Kingsley smiled back at her.

"And yes - there is a but" Arrabella admitted "While nothing is impossible, especially when it comes to this woman and her actions, there is also Lex Parsimoniae - the idea that the simplest explanation is probably the right one"

"And in this case a shop full of explosive potions being hit with a massive explosion would definitely cause this" Quirke nodded "Okay - so we all agree?" The others nodded "Very well - Kingsley"

"Yes, Chief" The older man smiled "I interviewed Rain Robinson, and her two children, after they had been treated at St Mungo's - they are all fine and have been released by the way"

"Excellent" Quirke said.

"Miss Robinson was blown out of the bookshop when it exploded, and suffered a few minor injuries when she crashed into the pavement outside" Kingsley said, looking at his notes "She said that Emily - the name that Granger was going by when she was in The Alley - made sure she was okay, then she waded into Flourish and Blotts - which was burning fairly merrily at this point - not once but twice to bring her children out" He looked up at Quirke "There was no indication she was under any type of compulsion or any type of magical enchantment, aside from a few pain killing spells to dull the pain of the four broken ribs she had"

"And the children?" Quirke asked.

"Storm said that the nice lady risked her life to get him out of there, and did everything to make sure he was safe" Kingsley replied "Even going more slowly on the way out so that he didn't have to put too much weight on his foot - his ankle was hurt"

"And the girl?" Arrabella said.

"Same thing" Kingsley said with a smile "Granger did everything to make sure Sky got out alive - even to the point of casting a summoning spell that caused Granger to hit the window and to - as Sky put it - smack into the ground like a bludger hitting a seeker"

"A girl who likes Quidditch" Quirke smiled "A girl after my own heart" She looked back at Kingsley "What about Mr Scrapple?"

"Granger told them that he had died during the explosion, and that she couldn't help him" Kingsley looked at Arrabella, who nodded in agreement.

"I'm no medical expert, but from the burns and the blunt force trauma he suffered, I would say he died almost instantly" She said quietly "And - if Sky's reports are correct - he died saving her life"

"I will make sure that is included in the report" Quirke said. 

"So - if I may sum up" Kingsley said "All three of the Robinsons credit her with saving their lives and I think if and when Granger comes to court, they would gladly stand up as character witnesses"

"Granger was sentenced nine years ago in absentia" Quirke said "When we catch her, she won't get a trial - she will be sent straight to Azkaban, she will not pass go and will not collect two hundred galleons" She looked at Arrabella "Mr Fortescue?"

"He said that - from what he could see, Granger did her best to help the three Robinsons, but when he secret was revealed, she became violent and manipulative and attacked him without provocation" The Auror replied "The stunning curse was pretty strong, but not dangerously so, and from the reports from the Robinsons and Miss Fortescue, I have to admit that it looks like his testimony was somewhat coloured by his views of Granger and her actions during the last war" 

"I tend to agree" Quirke admitted "His granddaughter was nothing but complimentary about Granger - saying that not only did she save the lives of the two children, but because she took control of the situation and got everyone else working together, she probably prevented a far worse disaster from occurring" She paused, then leaned back in her chair and sighed.

"Okay" She said after a moment "I will write The Janet and John bit up, give each of you a copy to check then forward it to Director Bones and The Minister"

"And Dumbledore?" Kingsley asked.

"That's up to Director Bones and The Minister" Quirke replied "While Amelia has no problems with me maintaining ties with The Order, she has made it clear where my allegiances should lie, and what the chain of command is" She paused "Okay - you're all dismissed. Go - do work"

"Yes, Chief"

xoxox

Dumbledore looked around the room at the assembled members of The Order of The Phoenix, then he stood up, and the room fell silent.

"As some of you may have heard, there was an explosion in Diagon Alley earlier today" He said "Sadly, Potions Master Arathon Maylard lost his life when a cauldron full of polyjuice potion overheated and exploded" He paused to let the news sink in.

"In the ensuing explosion, Flourish and Blotts was also destroyed, and Mr Mikel Scrapple was killed saving the life of one of his customers" He continued "A young family - a mother and two children - were shopping when the explosion occurred, and while the mother was blown out of the shop by the force of the explosion, the two children were trapped inside" He glanced down at the report "Mikel apparently threw himself on top of the girl to shield her from the explosion, and he ended up taking the brunt of himself"

"Is she alright? And the other child?" Ron asked. 

"That is where the problem arises" Dumbledore said, glancing at Ginny who simply gazed back.

"They aren't okay?" Hannah asked, taking Ron's hand. 

"My apologies" Dumbledore smiled "The two children - Sky and Storm - are both fine, as is their mother Rain"

"Rain, Sky and Storm?" Neville smiled "Interesting names" 

"Quite" Dumbledore nodded "However, if I might continue?"

"Of course" Neville apologised "Sorry, Albus" Dumbledore tilted his head. 

"As I was saying - the report I have says that the two children were rescued by a young woman named Emily Brown, who was returning from a meeting at Gringotts" Dumbledore looked over at Ginny again, who gave him a slight glare.

"The report makes it clear that everyone there credits Miss Brown with saving the lives of the children and with preventing any further tragedy by organising the group and getting them to prevent the fire from spreading" He paused, wanting to delay what he had to tell them because he knew what the response would be.

"Albus - forgive me, but I am not sure why this would be a complication" Severus Snape said from the corner of the room "While I am sorry that Mr Scrapple was killed, and I am truly sorry that Master Maylard was killed - he was one of the best Masters in The Guild and will be sorely missed - I would think that having only two fatalities in an explosion as big as this would be considered a good thing"

"That is true, Severus" Dumbledore nodded at his deputy "However during the investigation by The DMLE it became apparent that Miss Brown wasn't who she said she was" He paused, but before he could continue, a voice came from the other side of the table.

"It was Hermione Granger" Ginny said flatly "Emily Brown was actually Hermione Granger" The entire room fell silent, if only for a few seconds.

"GRANGER?" Ron exploded "That bitch was there?" He turned to Dumbledore "Was she arrested?" 

"Did she cause the explosion?" Neville asked, sounding as angry as Ron.

"Is this the start of a new campaign of terror?" Sprout looked at Dumbledore with an expression of worry. He gave Ginny a dark look, then raised his hand for quiet again.

"The DMLE, Chief Auror Quirke, Director Bones and Minister Potter are all confident in saying that - whatever she was doing there, Miss Granger was not responsible for the explosion" 

"Pfft" Ron snorted. 

"Mr Weasley - while I share your view of this woman, I also believe that Auror Quirke and her team investigated this thoroughly" Dumbledore gazed at him implacably, but Ron simply returned the gaze.

"You can think what you like Headmaster, but you are talking about a woman who let Voldemort torture and kill my friends and family, so forgive me if I don't immediately rush to her defence" He said flatly. Dumbledore stared at him for a moment longer, then looked away. 

"As I said - Chief Auror Quirke believes that it was just a co-incidence. That Miss Granger was at a meeting at Gringotts and just happened to be there when the disaster occurred" He paused, then said, in a regretful tone "Due to the chaos that ensued, Miss Granger managed to escape, and is now on the run" He looked around the room. 

"Director Bones has assured me that the full resources of her department will be dedicated to hunting her down and bringing her to justice" He heard Ron and Ginny snort in derision "I have offered the Director the full support of The Order, and she has said she will accept whatever help she can get" He looked around the room.

"I also have an agreement from Minister Potter and Director Bones that - when Miss Granger is found, we will be given a chance to question her to find out why she has come back, and any other information we think is necessary" 

"Albus - while I hesitate to suggest that that might not be a wise idea" Severus said carefully "You do remember that we aren't a legitimate part of The DMLE?"

"Yes, Severus, I had not forgotten" Dumbledore paused "She will be accompanied by Chief Auror Quirke and Minister Potter, and will officially be under their jurisdiction" Severus nodded "Very well - meeting dismissed"

xoxox

"So - they'll bring Granger here?" Ron asked as he and Ginny walked back towards her quarters.

"Looks like" Ginny nodded.

"Any way we can ensure she doesn't leave?" He asked as they rounded the corner and arrived in front of her door.

"That depends" She stopped and looked up at him "Do you care if we get caught or not?" Ron looked down at her for a few moments, then shook his head. She smiled back at him.

"Then yes, brother of mine, I think we can"


	4. Hogsmeade

Hermione rolled over in bed, and for a few moments she stared at the ceiling, trying to remember why there was a mirror above her bed.

"Oh yes" She said to herself "Sirius" She closed her eyes for a few minutes, but realised that she wasn't going to get back to sleep.

Flicking back her covers, she swung her legs over the edge of the bed, then froze. 

"Sirius - I know you can hear me up there, and I swear - if you left some type of joke under this bed for the next person who slept in it, I will find a way to come up there and smack you round the head" She paused "And then I will get Remus to do it as well" Taking a deep breath, she slowly lowered her feet to the ground. 

A minute later - when nothing had happened - she stood up, and smiled, then walked across the room to the bathroom.

She leaned over and started to run a bath. As the water flowed out of the taps, she closed her eyes, and thought over the day before.

If she knew her former friends, by now it wouldn't be just The Ministry who knew she had returned to the country. Harry, and probably Amelia, would have informed The Order of The Phoenix - or whatever Dumbledore was calling his little bird-watching club now - and no doubt The Great And Powerful Oz would have rallied his troops to hunt down the traitor. 

Walking over to the sink, she ran some water into the basin, then leaned over and splashed it into her eyes, washing some of the sleep away.

"So" She continued talking to herself "To stay, or not to stay" She paused, then smiled "That is the question. Whether it is nobler in the mind to risk the slings and arrows of The Order of The Turkey, or run the frak away and avoid them" She turned back to the bath and flicked the taps off.

"By now they've probably raided the shack in Australia, so I can't go back there" She stripped her pyjamas off and climbed into the bath, leaning back against the wall "And they've probably found all the passports I left behind, so I can't use any of those aliases again" She tilted her head back and closed her eyes. 

"That leaves Emily, Dorothy and Amy" She reached over and picked up a sponge from the side of the bath, and began to wash her feet "Emily is probably not a good idea, since Quirke has probably told everyone what she looks like, so do I pick Dorothy or Amy?"

xoxox

"Dorothy!" Luna walked through the outskirts of The Forbidden Forest, a slab of beef in her hand "DOROTHY!"

"Who the hell are you calling to?" Luna turned to find Severus walking up the path behind her.

"Dorothy" Luna said in a tone that suggested it was self-evident.

"I gathered that much, Professor Lovegood" Severus replied, rolling his eyes. 

"Oooooh - Professor" Luna smiled back at him "Something is vexing you today, Professor Snape"

"Sorry?" He looked at her curiously.

"You only call me Professor when we are in front of students, or when you are annoyed about something" Luna explained, then she blinked "You aren't mad with me, are you?"

"No, Miss Lovegood" Severus shook her head "I am not mad with you" She stared at him for a moment, then started walking along the path again. 

"Do you want to tell me who you are mad at? Or can I guess?" She asked as she lead him towards the south end of The Forest.

"I was just thinking about the meeting last night" Severus said "The news about Hermione returning to the country is.... worrying"

"To say the least" Luna agreed, then she looked at him "You didn't get to Diagon Alley yesterday"

"Your book" He clicked his fingers "Sorry - I completely forgot"

"Don't worry about it" Luna said dismissively "What with everything else, I can wait a few weeks for FBATW" She came to a halt, and Severus stopped beside her "You didn't get to Diagon Alley?"

"I got held up leaving the castle, and by the time I tried to apparate to The Alley they had raised the security wards to prevent people from apparating in to the middle of the disaster area" Severus sighed "They'd also shut down the floo access to The Leaky Cauldron" 

"Makes sense" Luna nodded "The last thing the emergency response team would need is more people blundering into the area" She paused, then blushed "No offence intended"

"I will have you know, Miss Lovegood, that Slytherins do not blunder" He said in a fake reserved voice, then he smiled "So who's Dorothy?"

"When I was making my rounds last night - checking for security breaches that Miss Granger could exploit - I saw thestral blood on the path leading to the stabling area" She looked around the clearing they were in "I did a quick check of all the thestrals that were in there, and Dorothy is the only one missing"

"You named a thestral Dorothy?" Severus asked with a slightly amused smile.

"Dorothy, Snow White, Ariel, Lilo, Cinderella, Belle, Jasmine and Mulan" Luna replied, then smirked when Severus looked at her in confusion "Consider it a homework assignment" 

"Are thestrals all female?" He frowned "Because surely that wouldn't work in the long run?"

"No - there are males as well" Luna laughed "Dave, Dee, Dozey, Beeky, Mick, Titch and......." She paused "Bugger - I can never remember the name of the last one" She shrugged "Anyway - all of them apart from Dorothy are in the stables and show no signs of injury" 

"So you are out here looking for Dorothy" Severus said, understanding crossing his face.

"Pretty much" Luna nodded, then added "You're going to want to cover your ears" He looked at her, then raised his hands to his ears. She smiled, then raised her wand to her throat and amplified her voice.

"DOROTHY!" She yelled.

xoxox

Hermione drained the bath, then walked back out into the bedroom and sat back down on the bed.

"So, Amy it is" She stood up, closed her eyes, and a moment later a middle-aged woman with red hair and green eyes. She strode over to the mirror, and smiled at her reflection.

"That should do it" She said, then looked around for a few minutes before clicking her fingers in annoyance "Pure-blood house" She sighed, then walked out of the door "Crappy plumbing" She walked two doors down "No electricity" Stopping in front of the third door "And separate dressing rooms" Pushing the door open, she went inside.

xoxox

"That looks nasty" Severus said, squatting down next to Luna as she examined Dorothy's leg. 

"Probably the storm two nights ago" Luna replied, running her hand up and down the calf "If she was out flying, she could have been blown into anything - a cliff, a tree, another thestral....." She trailed off as she continued to examine the leg. A few moments later, she looked at him "Can you help me lead her back to the stable? I need to get her somewhere warm"

"Of course" Severus stood up, stretching his legs, then looked at her "How do I do that?" Luna grinned, then pulled out a rope and bridle from the bag slung around her neck.

"Do you know how to put the tack on a horse?" She asked. Severus stared back at her with a deadpan expression, making her giggle "Okay - I just need you to hold her neck, and stroke her hathers" She realised he was still staring at her with the same expression "Which is the area just under her wings"

"Thank you" He said sardonically, then he rested his right hand on Dorothy's neck and started to stroke the area under her wings with his left. Luna watched him for a moment, then she walked round to the front of the thestral.

"Now, Miss D, I know that you don't like being bridled, but if you don't let me do this, then I will have to stun you and I know you like that even less" She held up the tack and stared Dorothy in the eye "So may I do this?" The thestral stared back at her, then nodded.

"Thank you, Miss Dorothy" Moving faster than Severus thought possible, Luna slipped the tack over Dorothy's head and fastened it up, then she pulled the rope out and held it by her side. She looked over at Severus, and resisted the urge to smile at the expression of pure relaxation on his face.

"Severus?" She said quietly, and he looked over at her "You can stop now" He blushed slightly - making her think that he was actually a lot more handsome than most people gave him credit for - then dropped his hands to his side.

"I'm going to take her back to the stable, and see what I can do to fix her up" Luna started walking back towards the castle, leading Dorothy behind her. Severus took a few steps and caught up with her. 

"Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked.

"Thank you, but no" She said politely, then she looked over at him "Actually, there is something" 

xoxox

Hermione came out of the dressing room carrying a white t-shirt, blue jeans, trainers and a red jacket. 

"I am not sure if I want to know why Sirius has a collection of muggle clothes" She said to herself "But it should do for the moment" She walked back to her bedroom and lay the clothes out on her bed.

Drawing her wand, she cast a series of duplication spells over the t-shirt and jeans. Five minutes later, she had eight of each lying on the bed in front of her. 

"That should do me for a while" She said "Assuming I don't get thrown in jail, or Severus' dungeon" She grinned at the image of what the Potions Master would do if given that order, then she put her wand down and started getting dressed.

xoxox

Luna lead Dorothy into the stall in the stable, then tied the reins to the back of the stable. 

"Okay - I'm just going to look at your leg, Dorothy" She said in a gentle voice "Please try not to kick me, even if I do hurt you a little" She squatted down next to the horse, and started to examine the leg again.

xoxox

"You know - you'd think a house that had been the centre of a pitched battle between The DMLE and The Death Eaters would at least have some food in it" Hermione rooted through the fridge for a few more minutes, then closed the door and straightened up.

"Okay - so along with underwear, I have to go out and buy some food" She sat down at the table and pulled a notepad out of her jacket "Why did I leave the bags behind?" She resisted the urge to bang her head on the table, and instead she wrote down a list of things she needed to buy. 

"I can't go to Diagon Alley - The DMLE and The Order will probably be out in force by now" She sighed "Plus there's a good chance nothing will be open because of the investigation" She glanced at her watch "Hogsmeade should be pretty empty about now - a week day, no students, not a holiday......" She stood up and slipped the notebook back in her jacket.

"Okay" She took a deep breath "You are Amy Gold, daughter of Arthur and Karen Gold, a muggle born from Kent who returned back to the muggle world after she finished Hogwarts fifteen years ago" She closed her eyes for a moment, then let out a long slow breath. 

"Amy Gold" She repeated, then she walked through to the lounge and threw a handful of floo powder into the fire, then let out a stream of curses when it failed to light. 

"They cut off the FLOO?" She yelled "What kind of frak-witted nut jobs....." She trailed off, taking a few breaths to calm down. 

"The long way it is"

xoxox

Luna straightened up, then started to stroke Dorothy gently.

"So, my girl, it seems that you've got a fairly severe cut on your calf, and I think you have probably snapped a tendon or to" She in a gentle, calming voice "I can fix it up, but I have to go into Hogsmeade to pick up a few things first" She walked round and dropped a kiss onto the thestral's nose "You're going to have to stay here until I get back okay?" The thestral let out a soft whinny. Luna smiled, then she walked out of the stall and closed it behind her.

Striding out into the open air, she closed and locked the stable door, putting a simple warning charm on the door to stop anyone entering until she returned.

She then turned on the spot, and vanished.

xoxox

Amy Gold stepped out of the fireplace in The Three Broomsticks, patted herself down, then confidently strode through the pub and out on to the main street.

"Well...... okay" She stopped dead at the entrance to the pub, staring at the large number of Aurors that were patrolling the streets.

"I guess Director Bones has been recruiting" She shook her head, then walked down the street towards the food shop at the end of the street.

xoxox

Luna appeared in the back alley behind Honeydukes, then she walked down the side of the sweet-shop and onto the main street.

xoxox

"You are aware that most of these items can be conjured" The shop-keeper explained as he packed the food Amy had purchased into a magically expanding bag. Amy stared at him for a moment, wondering how much he would appreciate the sarcastic response that had bounded into her mind, then smiled.

"I know" She said "However I spend a fair part of my life in the muggle world, and so I may not get a chance to conjure food for the next few weeks" The shop-keeper looked at her sceptically, but continued to pack the food into the bag.

"That will be four galleons and seven sickles" He said after he finished. Amy fished in her pockets, and pulled out five gold coins.

"Keep the change" She said, then picked up the bag and turned and walked out of the shop.

"Okay - that takes care of the food" She glanced down at her list, then looked back down the street again towards the clothes shop and the dozen Aurors she would have to walk past to get to it.

"Oh yeah, this is going to be fun" 

xoxox

"There you go" Astrid Quinn handed Luna her bag "If you rub that on the thestral's leg, it should cure the cut, and dull the pain enough for her to be able to walk around without it hurting her" 

"Thanks Astrid" Luna smiled "The tendon should heal in about five or six days....." She paused "Anyway I can keep the thestral out of the air for that long?"

"There is, but you won't like it" Astrid said. Luna scared at her for a moment, then sighed.

"You're going to suggest keeping it in the stable, aren't you?" She asked in a resigned tone.

"Pretty much" Astrid nodded "The only other alternative is tie it down outside"

"That would be awful" Luna exclaimed.

"Keeping her inside sounds a lot better, doesn't it?" Astrid grinned, and Luna nodded.

"Okay" Luna slipped the bag over her head and down onto her shoulder "I will let you know how it goes"

"Thanks" Astrid nodded, and Luna turned and walked out of the shop onto the main street - straight into the middle of a fire-fight.

xoxox

Five minutes before, Amy had arrived at the clothing shop, only to find a sign on the front door.

"BACK IN HALF AN HOUR"

"Great" Amy sighed, then glanced around at the large number of Aurors that were still patrolling the village.

"I suppose I could take a break" She looked up the street at The Hogs Head.

"A nice quiet drink in a nice quiet pub" She smiled, then picked up her bag and set off up the street. 

When she reached the pub, she looked around again, then - when she was sure she wasn't being watched - she pushed open the door to The Hogs Head, slipped inside and walked up to the main bar.

"Good morning......." The barman turned round, then stopped, staring in surprise at her.

"Good morning" She replied "I would like......" She realised that the barman was staring at her with a look that seemed to be a cross between alarm and anger "Can I help you?" The barman slowly took a step back, then reached round behind him and picked up his wand from the counter.

"No, I don't believe you can" He said calmly "But I think I should tell you that - ever since the last war - I have an enchantment on the entrance to the pub that cancels the effect of polyjuice, disillusionment charms and glamours" He paused then smiled "It never hurts to have extra security, even during peace-time" Hermione stared at him, then leaned slightly to the left and stared at the mirror behind her bar. When she realised it was her own reflection staring back at her, she sighed.

"There's no way I can convince you to give me a head start? Or just let me go?" She asked.

"My brother would probably be most upset wit...."

"STUPEFY!" Hermione whipped up her wand and threw herself to one side as she cast the stunning spell at Aberforth. Unfortunately, he dropped to the floor with a speed that belied his age. He then jumped back up and sent a stream of curses towards her. 

She managed to avoid most of them, but as she reached the door, a banishing curse caught her in the chest and sent her flying backwards into the street.

xoxox

Auror Tomlinson had been leading a patrol of four other Aurors in Hogsmeade since eight o'clock that morning, and was starting to think that The Minister and The Director had made a mistake - wherever Hermione Granger was, she was not going to be so stupid as to come to Hogsmeade.

For Merlin's sake - the village was right next to Hogwarts, home of Albus Dumbledore and quite a few of the heroes of the last war. Why would The Last Death Eater Still Free come anywhere near it?

"Okay guys - it would appear that we are done here" He said calmly "Wherever she is, Granger isn't going to show up here" He opened his mouth to continue, but then stopped as the door to The Hogs Head flew open and Hermione Granger flew backwards out of the pub and crashed into the street. 

"Or" He said, staring at the young woman lying on the ground "She might just fly out of the pub and land at our feet" He looked at his patrol "What are you waiting for?" 

xoxox

Luna ducked back into the doorway of The Magical Menagerie, drawing her wand as she did. 

The fire was mostly coming from the north end of the village, where the Aurors were spread out across the street, sending spell after spell towards the south of the village, where a lone figure was sheltering behind an upturned cart, throwing the occasional spell back.

She also noticed that a number of bodies were laid out on the street between the two sides - Aurors who hadn't managed to get to cover, she suspected.

Taking a moment to consider her next move, Luna tapped herself on the head with her wand transforming herself in to a slightly more nondescript woman who would hopefully not attract any attention. Glancing down the street again, she focused on the shop just behind the cart where the lone figure was sheltering, then - with a quick prayer that she wasn't about to make a horrible mistake - she closed her eyes, and vanished.

xoxox

Hermione carefully raised her head above the makeshift barricade she had erected - although that was far too formal a term for an ox-cart she had up ended when the first volley of curses had flown at her - then ducked down again as the Aurors sent another stream of spells down the street at her.

"So" She thought "This is going well" She looked around her, but soon determined there were very few places she could run to - every path of escape required coming out from behind the cart and straight into the path of whatever the Aurors at the other end of the street chose to throw at her.

"I could try apparating" She thought, then winced as a blasting curse smashed into the cart, rattling it "And whoever makes these carts definitely makes them tough!" She risked another look up over the top of the cart, and sighed when she realised the Aurors were no longer content just to stay at the top of the street - they were now coming down the street towards her in standard three by three cover formation.

"Looks like it's now or ne...." She got halfway through the thought when she felt a pair of hands grab her from behind, and a moment later felt the tell-tale nausea that generally accompanied forced apparition.

xoxox

"Damn it!" Tomlinson let out a string of curses as he saw Hermione Granger and someone else - he wasn't even sure if it was a male or a female someone - vanish from behind the cart. 

"Squad 1 - check The Hogs Head, see if old Abe is still alive" He instructed "Squads 2 and 3 - rest of the shops" He turned to his own patrol group "Go to the potions shop and find out if they saw who took her"

"Yes, sir" As the Aurors split up to their assigned tasks, Tomlinson looked around then walked into The Three Broomsticks.

"Madame Rosemerta - I need to commandeer your floo for a few moments" He said, walking up to the bar.

"Of course" She nodded "Powder's on the mantelpiece" He returned the nod, then walked over to the fireplace, took a handful of powder and flung it into the flames.

"Ministry of Magic, Director Bones" He said in a commanding voice. The fire burned for a few moments, then Amelia's head appeared in the flames.

"Auror Tomlinson - I wasn't expec....." The Director started, but Tomlinson raised his hand.

"She was here, Director" He said, cutting her off "Hermione Granger was here. We tried to capture her, but she managed to escape"

"Step aside" She said, and he stepped backwards before he realised what he was doing. A moment later, Amelia emerged from the fire, dusting herself down. She glanced around, nodded to Rosemerta, then looked at Tomlinson "Show me"

xoxox

Hermione flashed back into existence and almost at once fell over, landing on her bum. 

"Very graceful" An amused voice said from nearby. Hermione looked round, pointing her wand at a middle-aged woman standing a few feet away "Now, Miss Granger - is that any way to thank the person who just saved your life?"

"Who are you?" Hermione asked. She slowly got to her feet, making sure that her wand didn't waver or move from its target. The woman stared back at her in confusion.

"You don't recognise me?" She asked "I know we were a year apart, and that it's been over a decade......" She trailed off, and glanced down at herself "Oh - yes. Sorry" She clicked her fingers, and there was a flash of light. When it had faded, Hermione found herself staring at a young woman about her age, with dirty-blonde hair and remarkably expressive eyes.

"Luna?" Hermione asked "Luna.... Luna Lovegood?"

"That's me" Luna nodded, then glanced at the wand in Hermione's hand "Would you mind putting your wand away? Or at least pointing it in a different direction?"

"What?" Hermione stared at her with a blank expression, then looked down at her wand "Oh - sorry" She lowered it, but did not put it away "So Luna.....why did you sa....." Before she could finish, Hermione fell back onto the floor in a dead faint.

"So - that went well" Luna smiled, then she walked over, squatted down next to Hermione and began to cast a few diagnostic and medical charms.

xoxox

Amelia stared at the ox-cart, then turned to the man standing next to her.

"Mr Dumbledore....."

"Call me Abe, Director" Aberforth replied "Mr Dumbledore is my brother" Amelia looked at him thoughtfully for a moment, then nodded.

"Abe, then - can you tell me what happened? And how Hermione Granger ended up in your pub?"

"Of course" He smiled "I was just getting ready for the lunch crowd - such as it is during the week - when a woman with red hair and green eyes came in to my pub" He waved his hand towards The Hogs Head "During the last Blood War, and the one before that, my pub was used by a number of Death Eaters to hold their meetings" 

"Why did you never report this?" Amelia asked suspiciously.

"I didn't know, Director" He said honestly "They always wore glamours or used polyjuice" He paused, then smiled "Which is why - after the end of the last war, when I realised what they were doing - I added a series of charms over my threshold to counter any type of magical disguise" 

"So when Miss Granger crossed these charms....." Amelia stared.

"The glamour she was wearing collapsed" Aberforth nodded "She didn't realise, and came up to the bar" He paused "I drew my wand on her, but....." He trailed off, then sighed "I am an old man, Director, and am not as nimble or as spry as I used to be"

"I am not looking to assign blame, Mr... Abe" Amelia said in a kindly voice "My Aurors reported that Granger came flying out of your bar and crashed into the street"

"Despite not being able to stop her, I managed to get a few charms and curses off - the last of which banished her out of the bar" He smiled "I came to the door to follow up, but by that point your Aurors had opened fire and I didn't want to get caught in the crossfire"

"A wise idea" Amelia nodded.

"She did leave some bags behind" Aberforth waved his hand at the pub again "I can bring them out if you want?"

"I would prefer one of the Aurors go in and get them" Amelia replied "Just in case they are booby trapped or bespelled in anyway"

"Of course" Aberforth nodded.

"Thank you, Abe" Amelia said "If we have any more questions......"

"I will be behind the bar, as I always am" He paused, then lowered his voice "Do you want me to keep this quiet?"

"I would prefer that you do not report it to your brother, or the press, until we have had time to do a full investigation" Amelia said "If Granger is this close to Hogwarts, panic could easily break out if the news is not handled properly"

"Yes, Director" Aberforth gave her an understanding nod, then turned and headed back towards his pub.

"Tomlinson" Amelia called out, walking a little way down the street to talk to her Senior Auror.

"Yes boss?" Tomlinson turned away from his second and looked at The Director.

"Send two Aurors to get the bags that Granger left behind in The Hogs Head" She said "And make sure they check for traps, curses or whatever else she may have done to them"

"Blanchard, Mills - you heard her" Tomlinson said without turning round "Get the bags and be careful - we can ill afford to have you two blown up" The two Aurors smiled at him, then walked off down the road towards the pub.

"I understand there was another woman?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, Director" Tomlinson nodded "She apparated in behind Granger, and took her away"

"An ally?" Amelia frowned "Who would help Granger? I thought she was the last" Tomlinson bit his lip.

"We are near Hogwarts, Director" He suggested "It did occur to me that, since The Order - and pretty much the whole country - know that Granger has returned, someone could have taken her away for their own brand of justice" Amelia gazed at him for a few moments.

"You're suggesting that Professor Dumbledore, or one of his staff, had a watch on Hogsmeade in case she turned up, and then kidnapped her to torture and kill her?" She asked in a slightly disbelieving tone.

"To be fair - they might just want to kill her" Tomlinson said with a slight smile - a smile that faded immediately when he saw the look on his boss' face.

"Auror Tomlinson - while I might not like this woman, and might want her to burn in hell for the rest of eternity for everything she did, I am the Director of Magical Law Enforcement and I can't allow a non-governmental group to go around administrating their own brand of justice"

"Of course, Director" He nodded, smile completely gone.

"I would like you to come with me to Hogwarts, Auror" She said "The rest of the team can finish the investigation here, but I am going to talk to Professor Dumbledore to see if your theory has any merit"

"Yes, Director" He nodded again, then furrowed his brow.

"You have a question, Auror?" She asked.

"I was wondering why you wanted me to come along, Director" He said "I thought that you and the Headmaster were on good terms?" 

"We are" Amelia nodded briskly "During the war he worked closely with me and with Chief Aurors Moody and Scrimgeour - even after Fudge got him fired"

"So why....."

"Because there are a few people in The Order, and at Hogwarts, who I do not trust as much, and should it become necessary, I would like some back up with me" She said seriously "Lets go"

xoxox

Hermione woke up, and stared in slight confusion at the roof of the cave above her.

"You're awake" Luna said, coming into her view "How are you feeling?"

"Like I fainted and hit my head on the floor of a cave" Hermione replied, then she slowly pushed herself into a sitting position and looked around "On the floor of Sirius' cave, it would appear"

"I thought you would recognise it" Luna smiled, then handed her a bottle "Drink this - it will return some of your energy" Hermione looked at the bottle with slight suspicion "Hermione - if I wanted you dead, or arrested, I would have summoned The DMLE or The Headmaster while you were unconscious"

"You could just be lulling me in to a false sense of security" Hermione pointed out. Luna rolled her eyes, then drew Hermione's wand out of her jacket and tossed it across the cave to her. 

"If you don't get your magic level back up, then the next time you encounter the Aurors they will use you as a piniata before handing you over to Azkaban" Luna said in annoyed tone "And while I am sure that would make a lot of people happy, it would make me rescuing you a little bit pointless" Hermione sighed, then reached out and took the bottle. 

"Why did you rescue me?" She asked, taking a drink "I am the worst of the worst - the woman who let half a dozen people be brutally killed and who sold out the entire side of light to The Dark Lord" 

"Are you?" Luna gazed at her questioningly. Hermione took another drink, then put the bottle down on the floor between her legs.

"The events of the Battle of Hogwarts are fairly well documents" She said with a shrug "Are you suggesting everyone there was lying? That Dumbledore and all the other witnesses were mistaken? That I am the victim of a massive conspiracy of lies that has, for its members, every single person in the country?" Luna smiled.

"That does seem somewhat unlikely" She admitted "But no more unlikely than a muggle-born serving The Dark Lord, and not just serving him, but becoming his most faithful, his most loyal servant" Hermione took another drink from the bottle, then scooted round until she could lean back against the wall of the cave.

"Luna - what do you want?" She asked, staring at the girl across the cave.

"I just want to find out the truth" Luna said "My mother - may eternal light shine upon her - told me that the most important thing in life is the truth. It is worth living for, fighting for, dying for - there is nothing more important than the truth, and no crime greater than suppressing it or distorting it" She stared intently at Hermione "So, Miss Granger - are you His Most Loyal? Or is there something else going on?"


	5. His Most Loyal (i)

The fourth year history class trooped into Ginny's classroom and settled themselves down.

Ginny herself was sat behind her desk, cane leaning on the wall behind her. She watched the students sit down and take out their parchments and quills. 

"Good afternoon class" She said.

"Good afternoon Professor Weasley" The class echoed back, making her smile. 

"Mister Swanson, Miss Benson - could you hand out the homework for me?" She asked. The two students nodded, and each took half the stack of parchments from her desk and began circulating through the room. As they did, Ginny continued.

"Based on your most recent essays, I am happy to say the majority of you have an excellent grasp of the events that lead up to the founding of Hogwarts, and to the schism that forced both Slytherin and Gryffindor out of the castle nearly half a century later" She saw some of the students smile as they received their marks, and some of them frown "For those of you who haven't got quite as good a grasp on those events, please see me after class, and I will point you to some books in the library that will no doubt be of assistance" She paused to let the message sink in.

"So - today we are going to cover the events immediately after Slytherin and Gryffindor left the castle, and how Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff managed to keep the school running and - at the same time - prevent a civil war that would have ripped the country apart and probably sent it into a new dark age, the effects of which would have been catastrophic" She tapped a rune cluster on her desk, and a large screen dropped down in front of the class.

"As we learned last time....." She started, then paused "Miss Gilmore?" Caroline Gilmore slowly stood up, looking a little nervous.

"Professor Weasley - we..... that is some of us..... were wondering if you would tell us about the battle" She said hesitantly. 

"Battle?" Ginny asked, slightly confused "We covered the fight between Slytherin and Hufflepuff in the last class....."

"The Battle Of Hogwarts, Professor" Caroline interrupted, and Ginny's expression darkened.

"The Headmaster and Board decided that that particular part of history wouldn't be taught until the middle of the fifth year, Miss Gilmore" She said, her tone annoyed.

"Why?" Another student asked.

"Mister Sark - it is customary to raise your hand before asking a question in this class" She said. David Sark blushed slightly, then stood up.

"Sorry, Professor" He said "But if the purpose of History of Magic is to teach us the truth about the past, then why are there some parts of it we are not allowed to hear?" Ginny looked at him thoughtfully, then waved for both students to sit down.

"Very well" She said, reaching back and taking hold of her cane. Switching it to her right hand, she slowly got up and out of the chair, walking to stand in front of the class.

"Firstly - the reason that The Battle of Hogwarts and The Battle on Privet Drive are not generally taught until the fifth year are that some of the events are somewhat graphic" She paused "War - even in the muggle world - is not pretty. It is bloody, messy and horrible. In the magical world it is more so, because while muggles are remarkably inventive when it comes to finding ways to kill each other, they have nothing on magical beings determined to destroy each other" She saw a few people nodding.

"Because of this, I am going to give you a somewhat sanitised version of the events of the two battles, and while I can see that you are disappointed, Mister Johnson, I would suggest you hide it better than that, otherwise I will ask you to leave"

"Sorry, Professor" Charles Johnson apologised. Ginny smiled, then she walked behind the screen and pulled a stool out. Turning, she sat on it and slipped the cane in to the specially made holder.

"The Battle of Hogwarts is the name given to the events that took place ten years ago in mid May 1996" She said "Just under a year before, Voldemort had been resurrected at the end of The Tri-Wizard Tournament, but - up until that point - had been keeping a low profile" 

"Why?" A Gryffindor boy asked.

"There were a number of reasons" Ginny explained "But the two main ones were that - after then Minister Fudge's refusal to accept that Voldemort had returned, Voldemort decided to use the cover that Fudge had given him to raise his army in secret"

"Fudge and Voldemort were in league?" Caroline asked in surprise.

"No" Ginny shook his head "For all his faults, and his mistakes, Cornelius Fudge was not a Death Eater, nor even a sympathiser" She paused "He was utterly incompetent and a cowardly weasel of a man, but he wasn't dark" She fell silent for a moment, then continued.

"The second reason he didn't attack right away was The Prophecy about Minister Potter. Voldemort knew the start of it, but didn't know the rest. He wanted to find out the whole of it before launching any attack - in case it didn't bode well for him" She smiled "Happily - for us, if not for him - the prophecy had been destroyed six years before in a magical accident, so he was unable to retrieve it from The Ministry" She closed her eyes for a moment, then - taking a deep breath - she opened them and looked at the class.

"So - on the 15th of May, 1996, he decided that he would get it a different way" She sighed "He decided to come to Hogwarts and take it from the mind of one of the people who knew it" 

xoxox

**Hogwarts School, 15th of May, 1996**

Harry Potter slung his broom over his shoulder, and strode down towards The Quidditch Pitch for the final game of the season. The result was more or less irrelevant - after destroying Slytherin and Hufflepuff, the only way Gryffindor weren't going to take The Quidditch Cup was if Ravenclaw won by more than five hundred points, which - to Harry's knowledge - was a feat that hadn't been achieved since before his parents were born. 

"And since Cho was suspended from the team for beating the crap out of Parkinson, they are going to be playing their reserve seeker" He thought with a smile "Orla is good, but she's not that good" 

"Harry!" His reverie was interrupted by the sound of Ginny's voice coming from behind him. He turned and saw her running down the path, broom in hand and her red hair streaming out behind her. 

"Ginny!" He slowed down to let her catch up, then the walked towards The Quidditch Pitch together "So - are you ready to take on the mighty army of Ravenclaw?" 

"Ready and willing" Ginny smiled "Not that it's going to be much of a match - without Cho, they really don't stand that much of a chance, do they?"

"Not really" Harry admitted "And while part of me is happy that we can win The Cup for Fred and George, and for Alicia and Angelina, a tiny part of me would be way happier if this was actually going to be any kind of a contest" 

"I know what you mean" Ginny said "Do you think you can find the snitch quickly? So that the score doesn't get too high?"

"I will do my best, my Lady" He gave half a bow, then grinned as he saw Hermione walking down the path towards them "Hermione! Come to watch the beautiful game?"

"I thought that was football" Hermione said, then she glanced at Ginny "Can I talk to Harry? In private?" Ginny glanced between them, then shrugged.

"Don't be late, Mr Potter" She said with a grin, then bounded off down the path. 

_"When I reached the entrance to The Quidditch Pitch, I turned back to see Harry and Granger talking pretty intently" Ginny explained to her class "I couldn't hear what they were saying, but whatever it was, it seemed pretty important - something that was confirmed a few moments later"_

"Ginny!" As she walked into the tunnel, heading towards the changing rooms, she heard Harry come up behind her. She stopped, and turned to face him.

"Ginny - I can't play. I have to go" She stared at him in utter confusion.

"Go? Go where?" She asked.

"Something's come up" He said "Something important, and I have to go and deal with it" Ginny looked past him to where Hermione was pacing back and forth, an impatient look on her face.

"Something to do with Hermione?" Ginny asked. Harry winced.

"I'm sorry - I really am - but I can't tell you" She glared back at him "I know how bad it sounds, but trust me - do you think I would miss this match if it wasn't vitally important that I go?" 

"I suppose" Ginny sighed, then she looked back towards the pitch "I have to go and talk to Angelina. She will need to change the team" She looked back at him "You are sure you have to do this?" 

"Yes" He looked at her for a moment, then leaned over and kissed her forehead "I am sure you will be fine, Ginny - even without me, you will kick their arses"

"I hope so" She smiled wryly at him "Because if we lose, Fred and George will never forgive you" Harry laughed, then he turned and walked back up the path towards Hermione. As Ginny watched, they both turned and headed off towards The Boat House.

_"Where did Minister Potter go?" David Sark asked._

_"I will get to that shortly, Mister Sark" Ginny said, and he nodded._

"Good afternoon, and welcome to the final match of The Quidditch Cup" Lee Jordan's voice rang out through The Pitch "Following their triumphant performance against Slytherin and Hufflepuff, Gryffindor come into this match with a two and oh record, and a huge points difference in their favour" He paused to let the Gryffindor stands cheer and applaud "Ravenclaw, on the other hand, have a one-one record, after their narrow loss to Hufflepuff in the first game of the season. That loss also means they have a much smaller points difference, putting them at a disadvantage in the standings" The Ravenclaw stands also exploded into cheers, albeit slightly quieter ones.

"As a result, if Ravenclaw are to take The Quidditch Cup, they not only have to wind the game, but win it by five hundred points" He paused for a moment to let this sink in.

"So - without further ado, let's meet the teams!" The crowd burst into cheers again, but they soon died down as Lee stared in surprise at the two team sheets he had been handed.

"Well - it seems that, due to unexpected circumstances, we might have more of a game than we were expecting" He said after a few moments "As you may be aware, the Ravenclaw seeker - Miss Cho Chang - was suspended from the team following an altercation with another student" There were a few jeers from the Slytherin stands "Her replacement at seeker is Miss Orla Quirke, who would be playing in her first game" Cheers from the Ravenclaw stand were accompanied by laughs and jeers from some of the other stands.

"While I have no doubt Miss Quirke is a very capable seeker, she was going to be up against one of the finest and most impressive seekers in a generation, Harry James Potter" The Gryffindor stands let out a huge cheer "In his four years of playing here at Hogwarts, he has played in nine matches and caught the snitch in all but one - making him the most successful seeker in the past thirty five years" Another cheer from the Gryffindor end of the pitch.

"However, if the information I have from Angelina Johnson is correct, Harry Potter will not be playing today" As he expected, the entire stadium fell silent as he announced the news "Filling in for him at seeker will be Ginny Weasley, and filling in for her at chaser will be Lavender Brown" There were a few muted cheers, but - like his previous statement - this one was also greeted mostly by silence.

"So, without further ado, lets get this match started" He paused "First - The Ravenclaws!"

_"The match got under way, and for the first thirty minutes or so, things went pretty smoothly" Ginny told her class "Orla was a reasonably competent flyer, but she lacked game experience" She paused "But the trouble was, so did I"_

"And as we reach the half hour mark, the game is pretty evenly matched" Lee said as he watched "Ravenclaw have a slight lead - twenty points - but given that the two front rows appear to be pretty evenly matched, it seems that the outcome of this match is almost certainly going to be decided by the two seekers - Miss Weasley and Miss Quirke" 

Ginny tried to shut out Lee's commentary as she flew up and down the pitch, looking for a hint of gold that would lead her to the snitch. She looked over to the castle side of the stadium, where Orla was doing the same thing, then she looked back in front of her just in time to see a bludger flying towards her at full speed.

Spinning round, she flipped her broom over until she was flying upside down, her long ponytail almost touching the ground beneath her. With a slight smile, she saw the bludger fly over her feet and shoot off into the distance. 

Righting herself, she yanked the broom to her left, taking a long, curving turn around the edge of the pitch.

"And Gryffindor's Ginny Weasley pulls off an amazing dodge, thwarting Burke's attempt to unseat her" Lee said with a hint of awe in his voice "But while she was distracted, Ravenclaw score another goal, moving them further into the lead, but even with a forty point lead they......" He paused, wondering where the feeling of discomfort was coming from. He looked at McGonagall, who - as usual - was stood next to him, and realised she seemed to be feeling the same thing.

"Even with a forty....." He tried again, but stopped as a massive wave of sadness and depression came over him. He looked out at the fourteen players, and realised most of them had stopped moving. 

"What the hell is that?" He asked, not caring that his voice was still broadcasting over the magical megaphone. The rest of the stadium had also fallen silent, so apparently whatever he was feeling was not focused on him alone.

"Oh god....." Ginny looked up and saw Orla flying above her. But instead of looking for the snitch, she was pointing out - towards The Forbidden Forest. Ginny pulled her broom up, and a moment later was flying along beside her rival.

"Orla? What...."

"LOOK!" The Ravenclaw girl nearly shouted, pointing straight ahead. Ginny followed her finger, then her mouth fell open in shock. She stared at the terrible sight for a moment, then she turned her broom and flew over to the staff box.

"Professor Dumbledore - it's the dementors" She said in a voice that - given the current circumstances - she thought was quite calm.

"How many?" Dumbledore asked, his voice calm but serious.

"I think....." Ginny said, pausing to shiver in fear "I think it is all of them" Dumbledore stared back at her for one moment - one that seemed to last an eternity - then he stood up and raised his wand to his throat.

"ATTENTION STUDENTS" His magically amplified voice echoed through the stadium.

"And probably all the way to Hogsmeade" Ginny thought, wincing at the volume.

"I WANT ALL STUDENTS TO RETURN TO THE CASTLE" Dumbledore continued "YOU WILL USE THE MAIN PATH, AND YOU WILL NOT STRAY FROM THAT PATH. ANYONE FOUND OUT OF BOUNDS WILL BE SEVERELY PUNISHED" He paused "ALL MEMBERS OF THE DEFENCE ASSOCIATION WHO CAN CAST A PATRONUS WILL REMAIN HERE" Ginny's eyes went wide at the mention of their supposedly secret club.

"ANY MEMBER OF STAFF WHO CANNOT CAST A PATRONUS WILL GO WITH THE CHILDREN - THEY ARE YOUR FIRST AND ONLY PRIORITY" Dumbledore looked around and saw a series of nods from his colleagues "EVERYONE ELSE, MAKE YOUR WAY DOWN TO THE PITCH" He removed his wand and looked back up at Ginny "Miss Weasley....."

"Headmaster Dumbledore" A child-like voice came from the edge of the staff box. Both Dumbledore and Ginny turned as Professor Dolores Umbridge made her way through the now departing staff towards them, then came to a halt in front of them "I may have misheard you then, but I believe you said you wanted members of a non-curricular group to help you? A group that I specifically banned earlier this year"

"No, Professor, you did not mishear me" Dumbledore said calmly "There are around fifty...."

"I'd say more like a hundred" Ginny interjected.

"....dementors heading towards my students as we speak, and I will use any means at my disposal to prevent them from reaching them" Dumbledore continued, with a single nod of acknowledgement to Ginny.

"But I banned that group, Headmaster" Umbridge repeated "Anyone who is a part of it is to be expelled at once" Dumbledore stared at her for a moment, then casually waved his hand and sent the Defence Professor flying backwards until she crashed into the side of the stands. A moment later, she was rendered unconscious as half a dozen stunning curses hit her from various sides.

"Miss Weasley - can you cast a Patronus whilst flying?" He asked. Ginny stared at him blankly, still processing the fact he had just attacked Umbridge "Miss Weasley - time is of the essence"

"Sorry?" She shook her head "Oh - sorry" She closed her eyes "I've never tried, sir"

"Then I suggest we find out" Dumbledore looked past her to see that the other thirteen players had all flown over to the staff box as well "Are you all capable of casting Patronuses?" He asked, and they all nodded "Very well - you will be our first line of attack. Go - now"

"Yes, sir!" They all replied in unison, then - with Ginny in the lead - they flew out of the stadium and down towards The Forest. Dementors - it seemed - moved very slowly when not being guided, and had only crossed about a tenth of the distance to the school.

"Okay guys" Ron called out "Two lines - Gryffindors at the front, and Ravenclaws to catch any stragglers that we miss" 

"You think...."

"...we will miss....."

"....some?" 

"Guys - ENOUGH!" Ron shouted at his twin brothers.

"Sorry" The twins replied in unison, although they were both still smirking.

"Is everyone ready?" Ron asked as the fourteen players flew into formation "Then - do it!"

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Fourteen voices shouted in unison, and a moment later fourteen silvery animals shot out of the sky. Charging downwards, they landed on the ground and surged forward, driving the dementors backwards.

"See if you can force them into a smaller group" Ron called out, guiding his Labrador to the left "Keep them away from the path to the school, but try not to let them escape" Ginny nodded, and along with her hippogryff, Fred and George's twin hippos and Lavender's unicorn moved to the right, boxing in the dementors.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM" Another forest of animals shot forwards as more students - the other members of The Defence Association - came out from behind The Quidditch Pitch and launched their assault. 

_"While I wasn't present for the next discussion, I learned about it afterwards"_

"Minerva - I have a bad feeling about this" Dumbledore said as he and McGonagall helped escort the students back to the castle.

"There are nearly a hundred dementors streaming towards the school, Headmaster" McGonagall pointed out, but Dumbledore shook his head.

"I have faced dementors before" He said quietly, eyes scanning the horizon "When Minister Fudge decided to bring them here two years ago, I was forced to confront them when they attempted to attend the Slytherin Gryffindor game" He paused, then his eyes widened slightly "I believe I know what is causing my discomfort, Minerva" He span round, robes flaring around him "Someone is trying to bring the wards down"

"Albus!" McGonagall exclaimed "You don't think....."

"I am very much afraid, Minerva, that the dementors are just the beginning" He closed his eyes for a moment, then turned and looked down towards The Black Lake.

"Professor Dumbledore!" McGonagall rolled her eyes as Umbridge came striding over "When The Minister hears that not only have you been providing protection for an illegal organisation, but that you attacked me, I think you will regret the day you met me"

"I am certain he already does" McGonagall said under her breath. Umbridge turned to stare at her.

"Your part in this, Minerva, will not be overlooked either" Umbridge said viciously. 

"Dolores - perhaps when you speak to Minister Fudge, you could inform him that Hogwarts is under attack from Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters" Dumbledore said calmly. 

"Don't be foolish - You-Know-Who is dead! He has not returned!" Umbridge nearly screamed at him. 

"Then perhaps you can tell him that" Dumbledore replied in the same placid voice "Because I think you will find he is just over there" He pointed down to The Lake. Umbridge followed his finger, and her mouth fell open in shock.

"Now - if you have finished threatening me with dismissal and arrest, I have a castle to defend" Dumbledore turned his back on her, and strode towards the on coming army.

_"The first I knew about this was about ten minutes into the fight with the dementors"_

"Fred - I don't think we can keep this up for much longer" Angelina called out down the line. Ginny looked down at the on coming horde of dementors, and realised that her team-mate was right. The patronuses that were herding the dementors away from the school were starting to fade - as she watched, one of them vanished completely. 

"Where are the Aurors?" Ron said "Dumbledore should have summoned The Ministry by now - we can't be expected to keep these things under control all by ourselves" Another two patronuses vanished, followed by another three a moment later.

"Stay here" Ron called out, then he flew down to the assembled members of The Defence Association. Ginny watched as he talked to Hermione and Padma for a few moments, then he mounted his broom and flew back up.

"Those who are still capable, keep the dementors where they are" He said, addressing the flyers, then winced as another patronus vanished "Everyone else, join the rest of The DA and take a break" 

"We can't leave you....." Joshua Bradley said, but Ron shook his head.

"You are no use up here!" He insisted "Go - now!" The students whose patronuses had vanished all turned and flew down to the rest of The Defence Association.

"As for the rest of you" Ron continued "Ginny, Orla, Lavender and I will cover you - I want you to land" There were a few mumbled objections, but he ignored them "We will be coming down in a moment, but if we all try to land at once, there will be chaos" He turned back to the dementors and recast his patronus, sending the puppy bounding down to the ground again.

xoxox

**History of Magic Classroom**

Ginny broke off from recounting the story, took her cane and slowly walked over to her desk, where she poured herself a glass of water. Taking her drink, she looked at her class.

"We managed to keep the dementors under control for another five minutes, but by that point we were all exhausted and couldn't keep the spell up for another second" She said, continuing her story "I honestly thought that - when our patronuses failed, the dementors would swarm forwards and kiss us all" She paused, then sighed "But what happened was far, far worse" She returned to her stool, and sat down again.

xoxox

**Hogwarts School, 15th of May, 1996**

"I can't......" Ginny - her hippogryff now facing the dementors alone - let out an exhausted cry, then her arm dropped to her side, and the patronus vanished.

"Get ready to retreat!" Ron called out to the group "Flyers first - everyone else cover them" 

"Ron!" He turned to see Hermione pointing across the gap to where the dementors had come out of the forest "They're not coming any closer" Ginny followed Hermione's finger, and realised that her friend was right - despite the fact the wall of patronuses had vanished, the dementors were staying where they were. 

"Well - okay" Ron frowned "So is anyone else confused?" Ginny smiled as a few of The Defence Association nodded. 

"Orla, Terry, Cho, Lavender - go find Professor Dumbledore and let him know what's going on" He said after a few moments "Everyone else - start to back towards the castle, but keep your guard up - they could charge at any moment" He turned back to the horde of dementors, then gave a nod, watching as everyone started to retreat. 

"They're not moving" Ginny said as the students reached the path "It's almost as if they are just there to prevent us going into The Forest" 

"Oh my god" Hermione exclaimed. Ginny turned to look at her and saw a look of comprehension, mixed with fear, appear on her friends face "They're here to stop us escaping!" As she finished, everyone stopped as the sound of a million windows shattering. Looking up, Ginny saw numerous flashes of light - as if someone was setting off firework after firework - burst in the sky above her. 

"The wards!" Hermione span round, as if searching for something "The wards are all gone - someone's destroyed them!" She looked over at the castle, then beyond it. 

"Oh my god" She pointed down the grounds towards The Boat House, and The Lake. Everyone turned, and then someone - maybe a lot of someones - screamed in terror.

Coming up from the shore of the lake was an army of Death Eaters, with a single figure leading them. 

"He's here" Ginny let out a whisper "Voldemort's here" She turned to Hermione "Where's Harry?"

"Harry's..... not here" Hermione said, then looked at her apologetically "I'm sorry - I can't tell you where he is. I promised, and....." She looked back down the grounds "....and I think it's better that way" Ginny stared at her blankly, then looked over at Ron, who was still staring at the on coming figure of Voldemort in terror. 

"Ron - what do we do?" Ginny asked him "RON!" Ron looked round at her, then blinked twice.

"We do what Harry taught us to do" He said simply "We fight"

xoxox

**History of Magic Classroom**

Ginny started to stand up, but sat down when Caroline waved her back to her seat. 

"I'll get it, Professor" She said, then took the glass, walked over to the desk and filled it up. Returning to Ginny's side, she handed her the glass, then took her seat.

"Thank you, Miss Gilmore" Ginny smiled, then - after taking a drink - rested the glass on her knee. 

"Half of The DA went towards the castle, to protect the retreating students" Ginny said in a quiet voice "The rest of us went to join the staff who were preparing to hold off the on coming Death Eaters" She paused, then sighed "Unfortunately, it didn't go as well as we'd hoped"

xoxox

**Hogwarts School, 15th of May, 1996**

The battle - if it could be called that - had been brutal, short and very one-sided. The Death Eaters had swept across the grounds, and The Defence Association and the Hogwarts staff had been able to do little to stop them.

Whenever it seemed like they were getting the upper hand, the dementors had come from behind them and sapped their will to fight, forcing them to retreat further and further, until they were fighting against the walls of Hogwarts itself. 

Which was when Voldemort has unleashed the second part of his plan. The acromantulas had come out of the forest, then split into two groups. The first had pinned the defenders up against the wall, while the second had poured into the school. 

"Headmaster" Voldemort's voice - silky and seductive - seemed to come from all around the grounds "My spiders now control the school, but they will not harm anyone if you give me what I want" 

"You should not have come here, Tom" Dumbledore replied "Leave now, or you will be destroyed"

"An heir of The Founders is always welcome at their school, Albus" Voldemort's voice had a smile in it "Now - do we have a deal, or shall I tell my pets to start eating your children?"

"NEVER!" Ginny and the other members of The Defence Association let out a cheer as a large number of people apparated into the grounds behind the acromantulas, and began to launch curse after curse at them.

_"The Order of The Phoenix made a valiant effort to rescue the situation" Ginny explained "They killed a number of acromantulas, but......." She trailed off, closing her eyes._

"I did not want to shed magical blood" Voldemort's voice continued to be calm and peaceful, even as The Order and The Defence Association battled the giant spiders "But you have made your choice, and on your own heads be it" 

_"He killed the students" Charles said, a look of horror in his eyes._

_"He killed the students" Ginny nodded._

The moment Voldemort finished speaking, the sound of screaming came from inside the castle. 

"I offered to spare your children - to let them live - but you spurned my offer and now you are paying the price" Voldemort sounded truly saddened by what had happened "For every one of my pets that you kill, I will kill one of yours" There was another scream from the castle "How many are you...."

"STOP!" Dumbledore's voice boomed throughout the grounds "EVERYONE - STOP. NOW! PUT DOWN YOUR WANDS AND SURRENDER!" 

"But Albus....." Ginny heard her mother shouting from the other side of the acromantulas horde.

"Molly - if you fight, he will kill an innocent child" Dumbledore said - his normal voice somehow carrying further than his magically amplified one "Surrender now, or they will all die" There was a moment's pause, then the spells tapered off and finally stopped. 

"A wise choice" Voldemort said, walking into view between the acromantulas "Albus - direct your followers to join you, then all of you will get down on your knees" He smiled "A fitting place for those who will eventually serve me"

"We will never serve you!" Ginny snapped, but Dumbledore raised his hand, then gave a brief nod. 

"Order - to me" He called out. A moment later, the acromantulas swarm parted, and a dozen or so people came through the gap and lined up next to the group that had been pinned against the wall. 

"A wise choice" Voldemort gave them another smile, making Ginny shiver.

"Tom - remove the acromantulas from the school" Dumbledore said "I will do nothing while you still threaten my children" Voldemort stared at him thoughtfully, then gave a brief flick of his hand. 

A moment later, a flow of spiders came out of the school and joined the rest of the horde. With another flick of his hand, Voldemort dismissed them, and the acromantulas retreated towards the forest. 

"Now - where is Harry James Potter?" Voldemort asked, walking along the line of kneeling prisoners. When no one replied, he turned and came to a halt in front of Dumbledore "Albus - where is the boy that is prophesied to defeat me?" Dumbledore stared up at him defiantly. 

"You can not have him Tom - I will not permit it" He said in a voice more angry than Ginny had ever heard him use. Voldemort blinked in surprise.

"You are not surprised I know of the prophecy?" He smiled, then looked down the line to where Severus was kneeling between Hermione and Hannah "Perhaps my loyal spy is not as loyal as I thought" He slowly walked down the line until he was stood over the Potions teacher "When did you betray me, Severus? Was it when I killed the mudblood whore?" Severus continued to stare at the ground, not responding.

"No matter" Voldemort shook his head "Your betrayal, your actions, are all for naught" He reached out and rested his hand on Severus' head "Of course, I will have to punish you for your betrayal, however that will have to wait - I have other things on my mind at the moment" There were a few laughs from the assembled Death Eaters, which stopped when Voldemort raised his hand.

"So, Albus - are you going to tell me where the boy is?" He turned and strode back along the line to stand in front of Dumbledore "If you are unwilling to tell me, I am sure I can find a method to motivate you" He slowly drew his wand out of his sleeve, then took a step back "Last chance, Albus"

"You are wasting your time, Tom" Dumbledore replied, his voice calm "Torture me all you wish, I will not give him up" Voldemort stared at him for a moment, then sighed.

"So be it" Voldemort turned and pointed his wand at Arthur Weasley "CRUCIO!" 

xoxox

**History of Magic Classroom**

Ginny paused in retelling her story, closing her eyes.

"The cruciatus curse is one of the most heinous spells ever invented" She said softly, her eyes still closed "The damage it does is purely mental - it doesn't actually damage a body at all" She paused "However it tricks the mind into believing it is suffering pain - more pain than you can possibly ever imagine" She opened her eyes "There is nothing to compare it to, because no comparison is possible. Even if you were to stand naked in the hottest fire ever forged, it would still be but a tickle compared to how the curse feels" She looked around the class at the horrified expressions.

"And because it does no actual pain, there is no limit as to how long the spell can be used" She closed her eyes again "At least, no physical limit"

xoxox

**Hogwarts School, 15th of May, 1996**

Ginny watched as her father screamed in agony, her eyes filling with tears. 

Voldemort raised his wand, cancelling the spell, and Arthur collapsed on the ground, convulsing. 

"I see that you remain unmoved, Headmaster" Voldemort said, a tone of surprise in his voice "I would have thought the self-proclaimed leader of the light would have had more compassion for his minions"

"Go...." Arthur slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position "Go to hell" Voldemort let out a cackling laugh. 

"So at least some of your side has spirit" He said, then his smile faded "Let's see how long that spirit will last" He turned his wand on Molly "CRUCIO!" 

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Ron jumped to his feet "STUPEFY! REDUCTO! DEPLUSO!" As the spells exploded out of his wand, Lucius Malfoy took a step forward and intercepted them, deflecting them upward away from his master. 

"CRUCIO!" Ron fell to the ground screaming in agony as Lucius' spell hit him. 

"EXPELIARMUS!" The wand shot out of Lucius' hand as Hermione disarmed him. A moment later, she followed up with a similar spell and blasted Bellatrix's wand from her hand. 

"CRUCI....." Avery began, but then froze as Hermione pushed her wand into the back of Voldemort's spine, while moving her other hand to grasp a pendant around her neck.

"Stop, or your master dies" She called out. 

"Hold!" Voldemort said, and all the Death Eaters slowly lowered their wands "Miss Granger - I was beginning to think that Albus' precious Order had no real mages left in it" He paused, then laughed "I am glad to see I was wrong" He lowered his arm, putting his wand away, then turned to face her "But do you have what it takes to kill me in cold blood?"

xoxox

Ginny watched the confrontation, but realised that Hermione didn't seem to be entirely paying attention - as if her thoughts were elsewhere. 

"What's wrong with her?" She thought "Why doesn't she attack?"

xoxox

Hermione stared at Voldemort for a moment, then slowly lowered her wand.

"I thought not" Voldemort smiled back at her "But of course - I was never really in danger" He took a step forward, then reached out his hand to take her chin "Not when I was being threatened by my most loyal servant" 

"You lie!" Ron called out.

"Do I?" Voldemort span to face him "Even before I returned, this world - this Ministry - looked down on the muggle born mages. This young woman - this beautiful, brilliant girl - is the smartest witch of your generation, and yet she has no future in this world because of her birthright" He smiled "Is it so improbable, so impossible that she would join with the one person she knows can change that world and make it better for all?" He reached out and stroked Hermione's hair.

"And who would suspect her? Who would suspect that I would ever take to my service a muggle-born? And not just any muggle-born, but the best friend of The Boy Who Lived?" He laughed, then lowered his hand "Now, my most loyal servant, I have work to do" He calmly turned his back on Hermione "Perhaps I have not used the right motivation on your followers, Albus" He looked over at Lucius, who had retrieved his wand "Lucius - kill the Weasley boy"

"Which one, my Lord?" Lucius asked.

"Surprise me" Voldemort smiled. Lucius nodded, then walked along the line, stopping in front of Fred.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" The killing curse flew from Lucius' wand, and struck Fred in the chest. 

"Tell me where he is!" Voldemort stared at Dumbledore, then looked at Bellatrix "Kill the other twin"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" 

"Tell me, Albus - or more will die" Dumbledore stayed silent, but turned to look at Hermione. 

"Lucius - the mother"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Molly fell to the floor, dead. 

"TELL HIM!" Ron screamed at Hermione, but she ignored him, staring at Voldemort instead.

"Bella - the werewolf"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Tonks let out a low moan as Remus collapsed to the floor.

"TELL HIM YOU BITCH!" Ron spat.

"Lucius - put your niece out of her misery" 

"AVADA KEDAVRA" Tonks collapsed next to her fiance.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" Ginny screamed at her former friend.

"Bella - surprise me" Voldemort smiled. Bellatrix turned her wand on McGonagall.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" 

"You are running out of friends, Albus" Voldemort said conversationally "Perhaps you should tell me, before you have none left" He stared at Dumbledore "Nothing to say?" He looked down the line, then turned to Lucius and Bellatrix

"Perhaps what he needs is a permanent reminder of his failure" He said calmly "Torture the girl - torture her until she cannot take any more" 

"Gladly, my Lord" The two Death Eaters bowed, then turned their wands on Ginny. 

"CRUCIO!" Lucius called out, and Ginny fell to the ground, screaming. 

"DEANIMUS!" Bellatrix said. Ginny's screams stopped, but her convulsing and writhing got worse.

"The spell Bellatrix is using is one I designed specially" Voldemort said in a voice that suggested he was giving a lecture in front of a class rather than torturing a fourth year girl "It will drain her of her magical core, until she is no more than a squib" He paused "The pain is just for fun, of course - it does not interfere with the spell" 

"My Lord!" Voldemort looked round as Dolohov walked towards him.

"Yes, Antonin?"

"We have found him" Dolohov said proudly, then glanced at Hermione "She lead us right to him" 

"I never doubted it would be" Voldemort replied, smiling proudly at Hermione.

"He is back at his Aunt and Uncle's, and Sirius Black is there" Dumbledore looked up in surprise, as did a few other Order members.

"Very well" Voldemort smiled "Lucius, Bella - you can stop now" The two Death Eaters cancelled their spells "Albus - a pleasure as always" He took a step back "I should kill you, but I believe that letting you live with the knowledge of your failure will be a far more suitable punishment" He turned to face Hermione "Miss Granger - I am in your debt, and you know I will always repay my debts" He gave her a friendly smile "If you wouldn't mind remaining here, just to ensure we are not followed" She stared back at him, but didn't reply.

"My loyal followers - to me!" He called out, then he - along with the rest of the Death Eaters - vanished.

xoxox

**History of Magic Classroom**

Ginny finished her story, then took another drink.

"The curse that Bellatrix used stripped me of my magic, and left with me permanent damage to my leg" She said, gesturing at the cane "However I count myself lucky - at least I was allowed to live"

"What happened to Granger?" Caroline asked.

"I was obviously not exactly aware of what was going on, but after Voldemort and his lackeys vanished, Dumbledore confronted Granger about what had happened" Ginny said darkly "The bitch refused to defend herself - refused to explain why she hadn't killed Voldemort when she had the chance, and how Voldemort had learned the information she was trying to protect - where Harry was - and why she had not acted while people were being killed" She took another drink "Then, when they tried to detain her, she apparated away and - as far as I know - has not been seen in Britain until she re-appeared in Diagon Alley"

"She knew Minister Potter had gone to his Aunt and Uncle's?" David Sark asked.

"She was the one who sent him there" Ginny nodded "Apparently in an attempt to separate him from his friends and protectors at the castle" She paused, then smiled "Happily, that attempt failed - Minister Potter killed him, and the other traitor Sirius Black - and the war came to an end" She let out a long slow breath "And it looks like our time is up" She looked around the classroom "Are there any more questions?" Caroline raised her hand.

"Professor - during the Death Eater trials, there was talk of reconciliation and forgiveness" She said carefully "That holding on to hatred doesn't do any good - that letting go of the past is the only way to move forward" Ginny looked at her for a moment, then smiled a dry smile.

"Miss Gilmore - before the battle, I was looking forward to a career as a chaser in The NQL, and after that I was going to be a healer at St Mungo's" She paused "Thanks to that woman, I am no longer capable of doing any magic, and I will walk with a limp for the rest of my life" Her tone darkened "And, as I said, I was one of the lucky ones - at least I am alive, and I know who and where I am. Lavender Brown was tortured until her mind snapped. She won't ever leave St Mungo's Hospital, where she lies, trapped inside her own brain. My twin brothers and my mother were killed. Remus Lupin - the kindest, most gentlest man you would ever meet - is dead. Nymphadora Tonks - Remus' fiancee and mother of his unborn child - is dead. Professor Minerva McGonagall - a truly brilliant teacher and the finest Transfiguration Master in recent history - is dead" She stood up "And while I believe that forgiveness is acceptable in most situations, there are some actions - some crimes - that can never, ever be forgiven" As she finished speaking, the bell rang.

"Class dismissed"


	6. Patrons

".....you apparated away, and haven't been seen since" Luna finished her story, then watched as Hermione stood up and started to pace back and forth.

"Do you believe it?" Hermione asked, still pacing. Luna looked at her thoughtfully. 

"I wasn't there - at the battle" She said after a moment "My father wasn't well, and I was allowed to leave school early and spend time with him while he was in St Mungo's" 

"That wasn't exactly an answer, Miss Lovegood" Hermione said with a roll of her eyes.

"You noticed that?" Luna gave her a cheeky smile "Do you disagree with anything I've said?"

"Sorry?" Hermione looked at her curiously.

"The story I just told you - about The Battle of Hogwarts - were there any errors or inconsistencies in it?" Luna pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. Hermione continued to pace, then stopped and turned to face the blonde witch.

"No" Hermione shook her head "Everything you describe happened pretty much exactly as you described it"

"Pretty much?" Luna quirked an eyebrow at her.

"It's a matter of perspective" Hermione replied "If you hold a Quidditch Match, or a duel, then ask ten people about it, you will get ten different descriptions" She shrugged "It's human nature - everything we see is seen through a filter of our own experiences, and so everyone sees things a little differently" 

"And since you were at the centre of all of this, you would have had a different point of view than everyone else" Luna nodded.

"And you still haven't answered my question" Hermione pointed out.

"Setting aside the point of view thing, the descriptions of the battle are almost entirely identical" Luna said, stretching out her legs out in front of her "I am not sure that that many people can be wrong - at least not about the key parts of the story" 

"So you do believe it?" Hermione asked, her face impassive.

"I believe that that's what happened during the battle" Luna qualified "As powerful as Voldemort was, there was no way he could cast an illusion charm that big and that persistent" She paused "But......."

"But what?" Hermione slowly lowered herself into a sitting position.

"But I remember you in my first year - your second" Luna said, her voice becoming quieter "You stood by Harry when no one else did - not even Ron or Ginny" She looked across the cave at Hermione "When he was suspected of being The Heir of Slytherin, you didn't lose faith in him"

"Maybe I was staying by his side to keep watch on him" Hermione pointed out "Make sure he didn't interrupt the plan"

"You got attacked - you nearly died" Luna retorted.

"I got petrified - if I had known what the creature was that was attacking the students, and if I had been in league with the person controlling it, then I could easily have arranged to be attacked as a diversion" Hermione leaned back against the cave wall "And it wasn't until I was petrified, and no longer able to distract or control Harry, that he went and did his heroic saviour act, pulling Ginny out of The Chamber" She folded her hands together on her lap "However you look at it, Miss Lovegood, it will be hard to find a single thing in my history that proves my innocence, or guilt, one way or the other"

"I suppose" Luna replied, then glanced at her watch "However I am sorry to say that I don't have the time to continue this fascinating debate" She got to her feet, and dusted herself off "I have a class this afternoon" She looked down at her bag "And I have a sick thestral to tend to"

"The thestrals" Hermione nodded "I guess they are a lot more visible than they used to be" 

"Most of the staff can see them now" Luna agreed with a sigh "However there are a lot of students who are still innocent - who haven't seen death up close and personal" She stared at Hermione with a level gaze "Unless you are planning on changing that?" Hermione tilted her head to one side, examining her.

"I have better things to do" She said after a pause "And while I do have unfinished business with some of your colleagues......." She trailed off, then smiled "You said you had to go?" Luna stared back at her.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are a very aggravating woman, Miss Granger?" Hermione laughed.

"You'd be surprised, Miss Lovegood" 

xoxox

Director Bones and Auror Tomlinson walked into The Entrance Hall. 

"Does the Headmaster know we are here, Director?" Tomlinson asked.

"I would be surprised if he doesn't" Amelia replied "There is very little that Albus Dumbledore doesn't know"

"Why thank you, Amelia" She looked up as Dumbledore came down the main stairs, cloak trailing behind him "To what do I owe the pleasure, Director?" Amelia looked around, then lowered her voice.

"I was wondering if might have a word with you in regard to Hermione Granger, Professor" She said "There has been an...... incident, that I am hoping you will not be able to shed any light on"

"That is a most unusual request, Director" Dumbledore smiled at her in amusement "Especially in light of your previous comment" Amelia smiled.

"These are unusual times, Headmaster" She said, and Dumbledore tilted his head in acknowledgement.

"Then if you and Auror......" He looked at Amelia's companion "Forgive me, I am afraid that I don't recall your name"

"Tomlinson, Professor" Auror Tomlinson replied immediately "Mark Tomlinson"

"Then - Auror Tomlinson - if you and The Director would care to accompany me to my office, we can talk without being overheard" Dumbledore stepped to one side, gesturing towards the staircase.

xoxox

"Protego disparam" Hermione waved her wand in a circular motion, then switched to a zig-zag flick "Repallus animus et omnia. Hexum ad disparatum. Hexum ad advenio. Melian in protectius ad cavem" There was a brief pulse of light then she smiled as she saw the tell-tale shimmer of the wards appearing at the mouth of the cave. 

She let out a long sigh of satisfaction, then leaned back against the cave wall, closing her eyes for moment. She had forgotten just how much energy it took to cast all the protection wards she needed.

A tiny voice in the back of her mind told her she was insane for staying where she was. Luna clearly knew where she as, and Hermione would have bet everything that Harry and Dumbledore almost certainly knew of the cave's existence. 

But - after the battle in Hogsmeade, and the forced apparition Luna had subjected her to - she was knackered, and knew that if she tried to apparate anywhere, it would end badly. 

"The kind of badly that ends with fingers, toes, arms, legs or even heads scattered all over the country" She mentally added, then she looked around again. 

"How did he live here for a year?" She asked, walking towards the back of the cave "How did Sirius manage it?"

xoxox

**Hogwarts School, 1st of September, 1993**

"BRIANNA ZABINI" Harry, Hermione and Ron - already known to some as The Golden Trio of Gryffindor - watched as a young girl with blue eyes and blonde hair sat on the stool, looking slightly nervous as McGonagall lowered the sorting hat on to her head. 

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The girl's eyes widened in slight surprise, then she bounded off the seat and over to the Hufflepuff table, only to find most of the students staring back at her with amused grins. 

"Miss Zabini - if you wouldn't mind....." McGonagall gave her a friendly smile, then the Transfiguration teacher patted her own head. Brianna reached up, then started to blush as she realised she was still wearing the sorting hat. 

She scampered back to McGonagall, took the hat off and handed it the Deputy Headmistress, then ran back to the Hufflepuff table and slipped in between two of the other first years. 

"Thank you, Professor" Dumbledore stood up and - as his deputy took the sorting hat and the stool off to the side - rested his hands on the table in front of him.

"To the new first years - welcome" He smiled "And to all our other students, welcome back" He looked around The Great Hall, then his smile faded and his tone became serious "Normally, I would leave the announcements until after we had all eaten. However, as you may be aware, we are playing host to some..... guests this year" He paused, if only to try to reign in the anger he was feeling over Minister Fudge's decision.

"Following the sightings of Sirius Black in the area, Minister Fudge has decided that Hogwarts should have extra protection this year" Dumbledore continued "To this end, he has stationed the dementors of Azkaban around our school - in order to keep Sirius Black out, or to capture him should he try to enter the school" A number of students shivered, but - to his slight surprise - Harry Potter seemed to be unaffected by this news. 

"The dementors know neither pity nor remorse" He said flatly "They have no sense of humour, no sense of fun and no sense of empathy" He flattened his hands on the table "Do not approach them - do not try to trick or deceive them. They will not hesitate to act to protect the castle, whether from an attack that comes from outside or in" He saw that his message was getting through "I have assurances they will patrol the edge of the wards, and not come on to the grounds. However if you try to sneak out, if you try to leave the school without permission, or try to leave through any other way than the main gates, they will stop you" He took a breath to gather his thoughts.

"And - with that warning in mind - let the feast begin"

xoxox

Harry watched Dumbledore take his seat, then smiled as plates of food appeared on the table.

"You don't need to worry, Harry" Hermione said as Harry started to put a couple of sausages on his plate.

"I know" Harry smiled at her.

"I am sure the dementors will protect you" Hermione continued, frowning slightly at the lack of concern on her best friend's face.

"I know" Harry nodded again, shovelling a mound of mashed potato on top of his sausages. Hermione stared at him for a moment, slightly confused.

"Harry - are you feeling alright?" She raised her hand and pressed it against his forehead, making him laugh. 

"Yes, Hermione" He said patiently, taking her hand and moving it down by her side "I am feeling perfectly fine" He used a ladle to poor gravy onto his already full plate, then turned to face her.

"Hermione - trust me, I am not worried about Sirius Black coming into school to kill me" He said simply, then he glanced up at the staff table - to where Dumbledore was still frowning, and Severus Snape was staring back at Harry with a slight sneer. 

"If anything, I am worried about what the dementors will do" He looked at Hermione again "You saw what happened to Ron and Ginny - after The Chamber, they have their own share of horrors to deal with, and I'm worried that being around these..... things might stir up some bad memories" She stared back at him, then glanced over to where Ron and Ginny were both eating.

"So you think we should keep an eye on them?" She asked.

"I think we should all look out for each other" He said, then looked up at the staff table again, to where Remus Lupin was toying with his food. Hermione followed his gaze.

"Do you think Black might hurt Professor Lupin?" She asked hesitantly.

"I'm more worried that Professor Lupin might go after Black, and get hurt in the process" Harry replied, then he looked down at Hermione's plate "Aren't you going to eat?"

xoxox

**Sirius' Cave**

Hermione walked towards the back of the cave, then stopped as she reached the back wall. 

"Something......" She stared at it intently, frowning in confusion "Something's not right" She raised her wand, and cast a low level banishing spell at the wall. It splashed against it, scattering on impact.

She walked up and reached out her hand, touching the surface. It felt real enough - the stone was cold and dry - but as she stared at the wall in front of her, she still had the feeling that there was something she was missing. Something important - something that was right in front of her face.

"Then again" She smiled "It wouldn't be the first time"

xoxox

**Hogwarts School, 19th of October, 1993**

"Mr Potter - please remain behind after class" Harry looked at Professor Lupin in surprise.

"Sir?"

"Was my instruction unclear, Mr Potter?" Remus stared back at him "I want to see you after class" There were a few snickers from the Slytherin side of the room, and Harry flushed slightly.

"Yes, sir" He nodded. Hermione gave him a sympathetic smile, then went back to reading the chapter of the textbook that they had been assigned.

xoxox

As the class came to an end, Hermione started packing up her bag, then stood up and slipped out of her desk. 

"Do you want me to wait for you, Harry?" She asked. 

"I'll be fine" He replied with a slight smile, then looked up at the front of the class "I know the last two defence teachers have tried to hurt me, but I have a good feeling about Professor Lupin" Hermione laughed.

"I'll keep some lunch warm for you" She said, then slung the strap of her book bag over her shoulder, letting it rest on her left hip "Don't take too long, or Ron will have eaten everything in sight"

"I hope so" Harry said, a note of seriousness entering his voice "After yesterday......" She nodded understandingly.

"I'll make sure he eats a good lunch" She said, then turned and walked out of the classroom. 

After the door had closed, she ducked back against the wall, then pressed her ear against the wood, trying to hear what was going on. 

"....you are sure you are alright?" Remus was saying "When I saw the dementors swarming you and your friends yesterday, I was terrified something had happened to you"

"I am fine, Professor" Harry said, and even from the other side of the door, Hermione could tell he was smiling "Just like the time on the train, they affected Ron and Ginny a lot more than me or Hermione"

"That they were affected was understandable" Remus replied "Professor Dumbledore gave me a brief explanation of what happened last year - of Ginny's possession by You Know Who, and Ron's confrontation with the acromantula horde in The Forest" The Defence Professor paused "However I am more worried about you. That because of your past - the events at Godric's Hollow - you would be more susceptible to the power of fear and nightmares"

"You don't need to worry about me, Professor" Harry said brightly "I am.... oh what was the phrase that Miss Bolton used?? Oh yes - I am very well adjusted and the very model of what a growing young boy should be"

"Miss Bolton?" Remus asked.

"The school nurse at my primary school" Harry explained "During my..... second year at the school, I think, five of the children at school were found to have been abused by a group of parents" He paused "So for the next five years, every student had to have a chat with Miss Bolton at the start of the year, and every so often during the three terms" 

"But did she know about your past?" Remus pressed "About your parents?"

"Yes, Professor" Hermione could almost picture Harry rolling his eyes "She knew that they had been killed by an intruder when I was young, and that was why I was living with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon" He paused "Of course, she wasn't told how they were killed - not that she would have believed it anyway" Hermione stifled a laugh at the tone in Harry's voice. 

"So - you are fine? The dementors aren't bringing back any...... bad memories?" Remus asked. 

"Professor Lupin - I am fine. I am not suffering from nightmares about my parents, I am not worried that Sirius Black is coming to kill me, and I am not worried that the dementors are going to drive me loopy" He paused "Can I go now? Because I think Hermione is probably getting hungry"

"Miss Granger?" Remus sounded surprised "Why....."

"Because she is waiting outside the door" Harry said. Hermione blinked in surprise, then slowly straightened up and pushed the door open. 

"It's not nice to eavesdrop, Miss Granger" Remus said.

"Sorry Professor" She said apologetically "Sorry Harry - I was just...."

"Worried about me" Harry smiled back at her "Seems like everyone is worried about me" 

"You do have a Dark Lord and a psychotic madman after you - the same madman that betrayed your parents" Hermione walked into the room and moved to stand next to him.

"I am not worried about Sirius Black, Hermione" Harry said flatly.

"And You Know Who?" Remus asked.

"I've defeated him twice now" Harry replied "Three times if you include Godric's Hollow" He paused, then shrugged "I know that he will be back - that he will try to kill me again - but I am not going to spend my life worrying about something I can't change" He looked at Remus and Hermione "So - can we go and have lunch now?"

xoxox

**Sirius' Cave**

"Obscuro Revellus!" Hermione cast the spell at the back wall of the cave, then smiled as the wall faded into nothing. As the final part of the stone melted away, she took a few steps forward, then smiled.

"Sirius - you wonderful, wonderful man" She said, staring in wonder at the shelves, the stove, the table and chairs in the back of the cave "If you can hear me - thank you. From the bottom of my heart, thank you"

She walked further into the chamber that her spell had revealed, then stopped in front of a chest of drawers. 

"Surely not...." She said to herself, then she slowly slid the top draw open. 

xoxox

**Hogwarts School, 1st of November, 1993**

Cornelius Fudge, Amelia Bones and a number of Aurors walked across the grounds at Hogwarts, heading towards the castle. 

"The Headmaster - yonder" One of the bodyguards said as Dumbledore walked down the path to meet them. 

"I owe you a sickle" Amelia said under her breath, making Fudge smile. 

"I knew he wouldn't be able to resist trying to prevent this meeting" He replied "He seems to want to keep The Boy Who Lived away from The Ministry at all costs" He paused, then looked over at her "Do you have any idea why that is the case?" Amelia looked back at him.

"Minister....." She glanced at the Auror contingent around them, then continued "Perhaps this is not the time, nor the place, for that discussion" Fudge shrugged.

"Very well" He nodded, then the entire group came to a halt as Dumbledore intercepted them.

"Minister, Director" The Headmaster gave a polite nod.

"Headmaster" Fudge replied "Have you arranged the meeting?"

"I was hoping to discuss it with you before I summoned Mr Potter and his friends" Dumbledore said in a calm but firm voice "I am not sure that this is the time to burden them with this knowledge" Fudge and Amelia stared back at him, then Amelia smiled.

"Very well Professor, but I am not sure that the middle of the grounds is the best place to have such a discussion" She said, pulling her cloak slightly tighter around her "May we go to your office?"

"Of course" Dumbledore nodded obligingly, then turned and lead them back into the castle - not noticing the third year girl who ducked out of sight as they passed her. 

xoxox

"Harry" Hermione bounded into the common room and over to the fire where her two friends were sat "The Minister of Magic us here to see you"

"Fudge?" Harry looked up from the chess game he was playing with Ron "Why does Fudge want to see me?" Hermione's face fell.

"I don't know" She admitted "I was down in The Entrance Hall when I saw Fudge coming up the path with another woman - I think Professor Dumbledore referred to her as Director - and a group of Aurors" She sat down next to him "You're going to lose your knight, by the way" Harry looked confused at the non sequitur, then looked down at the board.

"Kings Knight to Queen's Rook Seven" He said.

"Did you have to warn him?" Ron asked in mock annoyance "Now it's going to take another five moves to beat him" Hermione smiled.

"Did no one ever teach you that patience was a virtue, not just a sixth year Hufflepuff chaser?" She replied with a laugh, then looked back at Harry "Professor Dumbledore doesn't seem to want you to meet with him though - they are....." She held her fingers up to make air-quotes "....discussing....." She lowered her hands "....it in his office now" Harry leaned back in his chair for a few moments.

"OI - are you going to move or not?" His queen yelled up at him. Harry looked down, then absently moved a pawn two squares forward. 

"Why would Fudge want to see me?" He asked, mostly to himself.

"Maybe he wants to make you a ward of The Ministry" Ron suggested, scanning the board "If Black is after you - he might want to take you into protective custody" He looked up at Harry and gave him half a smile "It would get you out of your Aunt's house - maybe you could come and live with us"

"But I like living with my Aunt and Uncle" Harry pointed out "They take care of me, and Dumbledore says it is the safest place for me to be"

"Mr Potter" All three third years turned at the sound of McGonagall's voice "The Headmaster would like to see you, Miss Granger and Mr Weasley in his office"

"Yes, Professor" They got to their feet, then Harry looked back at the board. 

"Looks like we'll have to call it a draw" He said with a slight smirk, making Ron laugh. 

"I'll let you have this one" He said "But when we get back....."

"Now, Mr Potter - The Headmaster doesn't like to be kept waiting"

"Sorry, Professor" Harry nodded, then lead Ron and Hermione out of the common room. 

xoxox

Twenty minutes later, Harry looked at his two friends, then knocked on the door to Dumbledore's office. 

"COME!" Dumbledore's voice came back to them and - taking a deep breath - Harry pushed the door open, leading Hermione and Ron into the office.

"Mr Potter - thank you for coming" Dumbledore smiled "Please have a seat" Harry sat in the middle of the three chairs that were available, then Hermione sat on his right and Ron on his left.

"Mr Potter - I asked you to come today because - following last night's incident, Minister Fudge and Director Bones....." Dumbledore paused "I am sorry - I didn't introduce you" He smiled at the two people sat on either side of his desk "This is Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, and Director of Magical Law Enforcement, Amelia Susan Bones"

"Bones?" Hermione asked "There is a Susan Bones in our year - in Hufflepuff"

"My niece" Amelia nodded, a slightly proud expression on her face.

"Minister, Director - I am sure you recognise Harry Potter, and his two best friends, Miss Hermione Jane Granger and Mister Ronald Weasley" Ron gave a slight smile as Dumbledore avoided using his middle name, then realised Fudge was looking at him appraisingly.

"Weasley, eh?" The Minister said "There's a chap who works in Amelia's department named Arthur Weasley" 

"My father, sir" Ron nodded.

"Good man" Fudge nodded "Good at his job - very dedicated" Hermione smiled at the slight look of wonder that appeared on Ron's face, while Dumbledore seemed to be resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"Mr Potter - as you are no doubt aware, we had an incident last night" Dumbledore continued.

"Sirius Black was here" Harry nodded.

"From what the portraits have said, and the one or two ghosts that encountered him, he was attempting to do something on the fifth floor" Amelia said from the left of Dumbledore's desk "When the portraits raised the alarm, Black fled down the main staircase and out on to the grounds"

"Where he managed to escape from the dementors?" Ron asked, then blushed as Hermione frowned at him for the slight note of sarcasm in his tone.

"It's not clear how he managed that yet" Fudge admitted "The chief dementor hasn't seen fit to explain how one man - a man who has been on the run for a decade - managed to evade sixty dementors"

"It is also not clear why he was on the fifth floor, and not the fourth" Dumbledore said, looking intently at Harry "Mr Potter - while I do not wish to disturb you, or worry you - The Ministry and I have been working under the assumption that Sirius Black was here for....."

"For me" Harry nodded.

"Sorry to put it in such a direct manner" Fudge said "But yes" 

"Why?" Harry asked. The three adults exchanged glances, then Dumbledore gave a reluctant nod, and Amelia turned to the three students.

"Harry - when your parents learned that Voldemort" She paused as Fudge shivered, but she looked slightly impressed that none of the children did "Was looking for them, they went into hiding" She glanced at Dumbledore "Their house, in Godric's Hollow, was put under a number of protective spells and wards, including the Fidelius Charm"

"I've heard of that" Hermione said, sounding excited "It's a charm that allows one person to keep a secret, and only that person can break it" 

"Very good, Miss Granger" Amelia nodded "In this case - the secret was the location of the house in Godric's Hollow. The location of the house, and everything in it, was hidden away from the world, in a place where no one could find it" She paused "In a place that they thought was safe"

"The charm depends on a person called the secret keeper" Dumbledore explained "That person knows the secret that is being kept, and the secret can not be taken from them by any magical means"

"Magical means?" Harry asked.

"Telepathy, veritaserum, legillemency" Hermione supplied, then she frowned "But what about torture?" 

"That is one flaw of the charm" Amelia admitted "The person who knows the secret can give it up of their own free will - or if they are compelled to do so"

"Your parents knew of this weakness, and so they chose - as their secret keeper - someone they trusted. Someone who they loved, and who loved them" Dumbledore paused "Someone who loved you, Harry, and who would never betray you, even unto his own death" 

"Black" Harry said flatly "They chose Sirius Black as the secret keeper" Hermione frowned, picking up something in the tone of his voice, but decided to ask him about it later.

"James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew" Fudge nodded "They were the best of friends at school, thick as thieves"

"They called themselves The Marauders" Dumbledore added, a fond smile on his face "I have never known such a group of troublemakers - even your brothers, Mr Weasley - pale in comparison to these four" Ron laughed.

"I will tell them, sir" He said "It will give them something to aim for" This time Harry and Hermione laughed as Dumbledore blanched slightly.

"Anyway" Amelia said, turning back to Harry "Because they knew that Black would never betray them, they asked him to be their secret keeper. They literally put their lives in his hands" She paused "Unfortunately, it would appear that they made a mistake" Harry stared at them, a look of anger growing on his face.

"He betrayed them?" He asked, trying to keep his voice level.

"It seems that that was Voldemort's plan all along" Fudge said sadly "You see - Sirius Black came from one of the darkest families in the magical world. The Black line has never produced any Dark Lords, but throughout the last five hundred years or so, they have been at the forefront of every war in our society - on the side of the darkness"

"But..... why would Harry's father be friends with him?" Ron asked, looking at Dumbledore in confusion.

"Sirius seemed to be the exception" Dumbledore said simply "He befriended your father in their first year at Hogwarts, and convinced him that he - Sirius - hated his family and didn't want to follow in their deluded vision of blood purity ruling our society" He leaned back in his chair "I must confess, it is one of the greatest disappointments in my life that I did not see what was happening under my nose - that I, through my inaction, allowed this to happen"

"It wasn't your fault, Albus" Fudge said comfortingly "Black fooled everyone - we talked to dozens of their school mates and not one of them could remember any hint of deception in the friendship"

"Never the less - regardless of how it happened, Sirius Black went to Voldemort and told him the secret" Amelia said quietly "And..... well, you know the rest" Harry flopped back in his chair.

"So why has he returned now?" Hermione asked, seeing that Harry was still dealing the last revelation.

"Following the defeat of his master - at your hands - Black went into hiding and after the business with The Chamber last year, it would seem he is now trying to succeed where the attempt with the diary failed" Fudge explained.

"An attempt orchestrated by Lucius Malfoy" Amelia said darkly.

"Lucius explained that he had no idea what the diary would do" Fudge responded "He was given it by someone that he trusted - someone who let him down" He realised that all five people in the room were staring at him with exactly identical expressions "But we are not here to discuss the past - but the present, and what we can do to safeguard Harry"

xoxox

**Sirius' Cave**

Hermione - having changed into the new clothes that she'd found in the drawers - set about making herself some dinner. At first she'd been worried about the smoke filling up the cave, but apparently whatever Sirius had done to build the hidey hole twelve years before, he had taken that into account because the smoke simply vanished after a few seconds.

When she had finished, she walked back to the table, sat down and began to eat.

xoxox

**Platform 9 3/4, 2nd of January, 1994**

Petunia, Vernon and Harry walked through the magical barrier at King's Cross station, then - as he always had since the first time they passed through - Harry looked back to check on his aunt and uncle.

"Still here" Petunia said with a slight smile.

"As always" Vernon added, taking his wife's hand.

"I know, I know" Harry shook his head "I'm just worried one day the barrier will......" He stopped as Hermione bounded up to the trio.

"HARRY!" She smiled, pulling him into a hug "Did you have a nice Christmas?"

"Yes, thank you" He said, blushing slightly at the twin looks of amusement on his aunt and uncle's faces. Hermione noticed the blush, and released him from the hug.

"I was just talking to Susan and Hannah" She said, lowering her voice "Sirius Black tried to break into the castle again over Christmas" 

"He did?" Harry asked, looking back at his relatives. Hermione followed his gaze, then bit her lip.

"Do they know?" She asked, almost in a whisper.

"About Sirius?" Harry said in his normal voice "Of course - I don't have any secrets from them" 

"Oh" Hermione shrugged "Okay"

"What did this Mr Black do?" Petunia asked, coming forward.

"He was trying to destroy a wall on the fifth floor when he was confronted by Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape" Hermione said "They chased him off - Professor Snape tried to capture him before he fled, but Black got away" Vernon and Petunia exchanged glances, then Vernon knelt down next to Harry.

"I won't ask you not to go back" He said "But just be careful"

"I promise, Uncle Vernon" Harry said, giving him a hug. He turned and hugged Petunia, then he and Hermione walked down the platform, pushing the cart with his trunk in front of him.

xoxox

**Hogwarts School**

"I can assure you, Director, no one on my staff would provide aid or comfort to Miss Granger" Dumbledore said, anger seeping in to his voice.

"Not even Severus Snape?" Amelia asked "He was one of Voldemort's Death Eaters for a long time"

"Severus Snape" Dumbledore rose to his feet "Has my utmost confidence - he has served the side of light faithfully for over twenty five years" 

"Wasn't it Snape who gave the prophecy to Voldemort?" Amelia glared back at him "And so caused the deaths of James and Lily Potter?"

"And he has made reparations for that mistake a thousand fold since then" Dumbledore slammed his fist down on the desk "Severus has suffered more for the cause of light than anyone else, and I will not have his honour or his loyalty questioned!" Amelia stared back at him.

"There are others who may disagree with your claim about his suffering" She pointed out, forcing her voice to be calm "Ronald and Ginevra Weasley are both on staff here, are they not?" Dumbledore stared at her for a moment, not understanding her point. Then his eyes suddenly filled with comprehension.

"Are you suggesting that members of my staff - members of The Order of The Phoenix - would go after Miss Granger themselves?" He asked.

"She as much as killed their mother and their brothers" Amelia said, a hardness entering her voice "Ginny has been left without magic and a maimed leg that will never heal" She gave him a flat smile "I think that would provide enough motive for them to want to enforce their own brand of justice"

"I can assure you....." Dumbledore started, but Amelia cut across him.

"Professor - I would like to question some of your staff about what they know" She said "I can either do it here and now - informally, with no official record - or I can return to The Ministry and get a series of warrants for their arrest" 

"You do not have the grounds" Dumbledore replied "And I doubt Minister Potter would be willing to sign any warrants issued against his friends"

"I do not need Minister Potter's signature" Amelia said, slightly smugly "Nor do I need The Wizengamot, before you voice your next objection - I have enough due cause to generate a basket of warrants" She stared at him calmly "So - what's it to be, Albus? Can I talk to your staff, or do I have to drag them out of here in chains?"

xoxox

**Hogwarts School, 25th of April, 1994**

"Potter - see me after class" Harry looked up in surprise as Severus Snape snapped at him.

"Sir?"

"Did I not make myself clear, Mr Potter? Was my instruction not simple enough for your feeble Gryffindor brain to understand?" Severus loomed over him, while Draco and a few of the other Slytherins laughed.

"Sorry, sir" Harry stared up at him "I meant - why?"

"Because I say so, Mr Potter" Severus stared down at him "Unless you require a better reason?" As more guffaws came from the Slytherins, Harry lowered his head.

"No sir" He said, almost apologetically.

"Very well - now that our..... celebrity student has finished questioning the most simple of instructions......" Severus turned and walked back towards the front of the classroom.

"What did you do, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"When does Harry need to do anything to provoke Snape?" Ron replied, making them smile.

xoxox

"Miss Granger - I am quite capable of speaking to Mr Potter on my own" Severus stared at Hermione as she lingered by the table. Harry turned to her.

"You can go, Hermione" He said "Snape's not going to do anything to me when he knows that someone knows I am here" 

"Thank you for that vote of confidence, Mr Potter" Severus sneered at him, then looked at Hermione "Miss Granger - I will count to five. If you are still here....." Hermione finished packing her bag up, then - with a slightly defiant look at Severus - turned and walked out of the dungeon, closing the door just as Severus was about to say five. She turned, and pressed her ear against the door.

"Mr Potter......" Severus started, then trailed off. For a long moment, there was only silence and then Severus started speaking again.

"Mr Potter - the properties of Fluxweed are derivative at best, and while maximum dispersement of the aggregated puppet masters would require convoluted mastication of the unicorns, it is safe to say that the matrix would be supported by the eventual collapse" Hermione frowned, wondering if Harry had - finally - got sick of Severus' taunting and cast a babble charm on him. However that thought was dispelled almost at once as Harry started speaking.

"If the cricket sings, Professor, to define a massive disablement of adumbration would mean the dolphins can eat the dragons before the final bell tolls for xylophones" Hermione shook her head, then pressed her ear back against the door.

"So the farm is in agreement with the dwarves" Severus said "Wolves must eat cactuses as the sun eats the moon's child of dinosaur eggs" There was another moment of silence - during which Hermione contemplated the odds of two people going crazy at the same time - then Harry spoke again.

"Yes, sir" There was the sound of a chair being pushed back, and Hermione realised Harry was standing up. Backing away from the door, she turned and darted round the corridor, peeking back just in time to see Harry open the door. 

"See that you finish it this time, Mr Potter" Severus said "I will not tolerate any further delays"

"Yes, sir" Harry nodded, then walked out of the door. Hermione pushed herself back into the alcove as he walked past, then - after he had gone - looked back out towards the dungeon door frowning in confusion.

xoxox

**Sirius' Cave**

"Enavesco!" The dirty plate, knife and fork vanished from the table, and Hermione stood up and walked over to the bed.

"When the truth comes out" Hermione said to herself "I think we are going to have to get this place declared a national landmark" She pulled the covers back, then paused. 

"Sirius - I love and adore you, but I am not entirely sure I trust you" She drew her wand and cast a few scanning charms over the bed. When she finished, she took a step back, then picked up a rock from the corner of the cave, and threw it onto the bed. 

"And - I win" She smiled as a torrent of water crashed down from the roof, soaking the bed completely. She dried the covers off, then climbed into the bed and laid her head down on the pillow. Which suddenly emitted such a noxious, horrible smell Hermione bounded out of bed and spent the next ten minutes trying to get it out of her hair, clothes and nose. Looking around, her mouth fell open in surprise as - on the far wall of the cave - something started carving a message in solid rock.

"PRIDE COMETH BEFORE A FALL" It read, then the words "LOVE PADFOOT" She stared at it in bemusement for a few minutes, before throwing back her head and laughing out loud.

xoxox

**Hogwarts School, 24th of May, 1994**

Harry, Hermione and Ron walked back along the corridor towards the Gryffindor Tower after their astronomy class.

"Why does this class have to be so late?" Ron whined as they turned a corner. 

"You think it should be held in the middle of the day?" Hermione asked in a tired voice. 

"Surely there must be something magic can do" Ron continued to whine as they came to the top of the stairs "It can make staircases move, and make broomsticks fly" He waved his hand expressively "Are you telling me there is no magic that could show us the stars during the day?"

"Maybe there is" Hermione mused.

"You're smart" Ron said, looking across at her as they descended the stairs and started down another passage "Can't you find it?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Of course I can" She said in a sarcastic voice "I will find a way to have astrology during the day and make all our lives better" She threw her arms out widely "All will bow before me!" Harry and Ron laughed "And maybe we'll catch Sirius Black round the next corner" They turned the corner, then came to a dead stop. 

"Did you know she could do that?" Ron asked Harry.

"I don't think even she knew that she could do that" Harry replied. Staring back at them from the middle of the corridor, was Sirius Black, holding a bundle of rags in his arms. 

"Harry....." Sirius started, but Ron suddenly drew his wand.

"STUPEFY!" Sirius dropped to the ground, still clutching the bundle as if it were the most precious thing in the world.

"STUPEFY!" Hermione's stunning spell flew after Ron's, and blasted a hole in the floor in front of Sirius - who responded by jumping to his feet, drawing his wand and casting a banishing curse that knocked all three students onto their backs. Before they could get up, Sirius ran past them, cradling his cargo in his arms.

"We have to go after him!" Harry jumped to his feet and charged off down the corridor. Ron and Hermione got to their feet and ran after him. 

xoxox

Remus looked out of the window of his office, then blinked in surprise as he watched Sirius Black run out of the main doors of the castle, pursued a moment later by three students.

"Well" He thought "That was unexpected" He quickly turned and walked out of his office.

xoxox

"Severus - we need your assistance" 

"I will be there"

xoxox

"STUPEFY!" Harry dodged to one side as the stunning spell flew towards him, then gave a slight wince as it struck Ron in his chest, knocking him back and to the ground. 

"That was my friend!" Harry bellowed, then speeded up. Hermione kept pace with him, occasionally deflecting the spells that flew back at them. 

"He's making for The Forest" Hermione said, breathing deeply as she ran.

"Go back - find a Professor" Harry replied, but she shook her head.

"I'm not going to leave you" She said firmly.

"Hermione - we need help!" He insisted.

"I am NOT GOING TO LEAVE YOU" She snapped. 

xoxox

"Good thing it is not a full moon tonight" Remus thought as he ran through the grounds, tracking the on-going fire-fight between Sirius and the two students. Based on their direction, he turned to the forest and started to sprint.

xoxox

"Stop Lupin - we will deal with the rest" At the instruction, Severus grinned wolfishly.

"It will be my most genuine pleasure" 

xoxox

Sirius reached the edge of The Forbidden Forest, then stopped for a moment to get his breath back.

If everything had gone to plan, they would be waiting by the hidden lake - where they used to meet when they were at school.

"Of course" Sirius thought "What are the odds of that?"

xoxox

"Harry - The Forest...." Hermione took his arm and slowly pulled him to a halt "The dementors!"

"We have to find him, Hermione" Harry implored her "We have to....." She nodded.

"Okay - but lets be careful" She looked back at The Forest "Dementors, Acromantulas, Sirius"

"Oh my" Harry smiled at her, making her roll her eyes. He held up his hand, three fingers raised "I'll be good"

"When were you ever a boy scout?" She asked sceptically. 

xoxox

Remus watched as the two students moved slowly into The Forest, then he began to follow them. 

"STUPEFY OBLIVIATO!" A voice came from his right, and he turned - just in time to see a bright red bolt of light strike him in the face.

xoxox

Sirius darted through the forest, and reached the edge of the clearing by the lake.

"STUPEFY!" He felt his left leg go numb, and before he knew what was happening, he found himself falling down the bank, skidding to a halt by the lakeside.

xoxox

"NO!" Harry cried out in rage as Hermione's spell sent Sirius tumbling down the bank. He darted forward, stopping just inside the tree line "Oh god - no!" Hermione caught up with him.

"We stopped him...." She said, but he put one hand under her chin and directed her gaze to the far side of the lake, where a cloud of dementors was coming towards them.

"We have to save him" Harry said firmly "How's your patronus?"

"Save him......" Hermione looked at him in bewilderment "Harry - he betrayed your parents! He killed them!"

"Hermione....." Harry broke off, then shook his head "Trust me - we have to save him" She stared at him, then nodded.

"On zero?" She asked.

"On zero" He nodded. They both pointed their wands across the lake "Three. Two. One.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" They yelled in unison, and a silvery otter jumped out of Hermoine's wand, followed by a glowing stag. Harry smiled for a moment, but his smile faded as both patronuses vanished when they reached the cloud of dementors.

"It isn't working!" He said, a moan entering his voice.

"EXPECO....." Hermione shouted, then her voice faded as the effect of the dementors started to reach them "EXPE.... EXPECTO P....." She let out a cry of defeat "I can't....."

"We have to save him" Harry said, and started down the slope. Hermione followed him down, and they both knelt down next to Sirius. 

"Harry" Sirius reached up and stroked Harry's hair "Harry - you have to run"

"Did you get it?" Harry asked, looking at the bundle of rags lying next to them.

"I did" Sirius nodded.

"Then we have to get it home - to destroy it" Harry insisted, then looked across the lake to where the dementors were approaching "Sirius - we have to go"

"My leg...." Sirius looked at Hermione, who blushed.

"Sorry" She said "But five minutes ago you were a psychotic Death Eater who wanted to murder Harry" 

"She has a point" Harry admitted "I think - if we aren't all horribly killed in the next few minutes - we should tell her the truth" Sirius looked up at him for a moment, then nodded.

"Now that you have that sorted out" An amused, if snarky, voice came from behind them "Perhaps we can ensure that you aren't all horribly killed" Hermione looked up into the face of her potions Professor. 

"Severus" Sirius said "Take it. Take the children - go" 

"And leave you to die an heroic death, Black?" Severus sneered at him "I think not" Taking a step back, he drew his wand, then sent a burst of red sparks into the sky "If you friend has not screwed things up, then I think....." He stopped as another burst of red sparks appeared, this time from the other side of the lake "He did something right - I must admit, I am surprised"

"Severus...." Sirius said warningly, but Severus merely waved his hand.

"Harry, Miss Granger - I need your assistance" He held out his hand, pulling first Harry then Hermione to their feet "On three - I want you to cast your patronuses"

"But...." Hermione started, but Severus reached out and put his finger on her lips.

"Miss Granger - you will cast your patronus, or I will do what you did to me when I was trying to save Harry from Quirrell's curse" Hermione paled, then gave a brief nod.

"Yes, sir" 

"Excellent" Severus smiled. he reached out and rested his hand on Harry's shoulder, and Harry did the same to Hermione.

"Now - on zero" Harry, Hermione and Severus raised their wands "Three. Two. One...."

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" In a flash of light brighter than she had ever seen, Hermione grinned as her otter, Harry's stag and Severus' doe shot out across the lake. As she watched the silvery animals bound towards the dementor horde, she realised that there was a light - equally as bright - coming from the other side of the lake. 

"It's working" Sirius gave a smile, then slowly sat up. Drawing his wand, he added his patronus - some sort of dinosaur, Hermione thought - and - in less than five minutes, all the dementors had been driven away. 

With a sigh of relief, Severus and Sirius lowered their wands, followed a moment later by Harry and Hermione. 

"Sirius - you have to go" Severus said, kneeling down beside him "The wards will have alerted Dumbledore, and they will come for you soon"

"I know" Sirius attempted to stand up, but then fell back down "My leg is still numb" He looked at Hermione "You are a very impressive witch, young lady"

"Thank you" Hermione bobbed a slight curtsey "Can we help? A portkey? Apparition?" 

"Did Hermione - 'but you can't apparate in Hogwarts' - Granger just suggest apparating?" Harry said with a smirk, making Hermione turn and punch him on the arm.

"I just want to help him escape" Hermione said "Since it is mostly my fault he is stuck here"

"Mostly?" Sirius quirked an eyebrow, making Hermione blush again "She's cute when she blushes" 

"Really, Padfoot - isn't she a little young for you?" Hermione started at the sound of another voice "You remember the whole half your age plus seven rule, right?" She turned as a man and woman strode into view - coming round the shore of the lake. 

"Relax, Prongs" Sirius smiled "I was just making a comment" He looked over at his godson "Besides - I think Harry has a thing for her" This time both the students blushed, making Sirius laugh.

"As fascinating as this is, I believe that we should be getting on our way" Severus said in a dry voice "That is unless you want to be thrown in to Azkaban for the next twenty years" 

"Severus has a point" The newly arrived woman said "Sirius - we have a portkey ready - one that the wards are blind to. It will return all three of us back home" She turned to Severus and the students "You three - return to the castle, pick up Mr Weasley on the way - and play dumb. You didn't catch up with Sirius - he got away"

"Yes m'am" Severus nodded. Hermione stared at the older man and woman, frowning.

"Now - Harry - take care, and remember - Dumbledore will be even more determined to find out the truth, so keep up your occlemency" The man looked at Hermione "Severus - can you...."

"Of course" The Potions Master nodded "A potion will do for now, but I will start her lessons as soon as possible"

"Thank you, old friend" The man smiled, then he and the woman knelt down in front of Harry "Take care, son - we will see you at the end of term"

"I will" He gave them both a hug, then kissed the woman on the cheek "Let me know when you're home"

"Of course, love" The woman kissed his forehead, then she, the man and Sirius stood up and joined hands "HOME HOME HOME!" The three of them vanished. Hermione looked at Harry.

"Was that...." She asked, still not quite able to believe it. Harry grinned back at her.

"Hermione - we have a lot to tell you, and it will take a little while to get through it all, but - yes" He said, still grinning "Those were my parents"


	7. Twenty Five Years Later

Luna smiled as her first year class made their way back to the castle, then she turned and started walking towards the stables. 

She knew that she should have treated Dorothy's leg as soon as she had returned from Hogsmeade, but she had spent so long talking to Hermione that - by the time she had reached the castle - she was already running late and barely had time to reach her class before it was due to start. 

Thankfully, she was covering post-owls and - after six years of teaching the class - she could, as one of her former lovers had once told her, literally teach the class in her sleep. 

She pulled the stable door open, and went inside. 

xoxox

Ron and Ginny walked in to Dumbledore's office, then stopped at the sight of Director Bones and her Chief Auror. 

"You sent for us, Headmaster?" Ron asked, then pulled out his wand "May I?"

"Of course" Dumbledore nodded, and Ron conjured a stool for Ginny, who - with a grateful nod - sat down on it.

"Miss Weasley, Mr Weasley" Amelia turned to face them "Earlier today, Hermione Granger was spotted in Hogsmeade"

"Did you get her?" Ginny asked.

"That is what I came to discuss with you - and one or two of your associates" Amelia continued "The Auror squads that were patrolling Hogsmeade following the attack on Diagon Alley attempted to apprehend her, however an as yet unknown woman apparated into the fire fight and then apparated away with Miss Granger" 

"And you think it was us?" Ron asked angrily "Are you mental?"

"Professor Weasley....." Dumbledore said in a slight warning tone.

"Sorry Professor, but if Director Bones thinks that either of us would lift a finger to save that bitch, she has lost it" Ron continued. 

"Professor Weasley" Dumbledore's voice became firm "Director Bones is not here because she believes you helped Miss Granger escape" Ron narrowed his eyes, but Ginny's widened with understanding.

"She thinks we helped Granger escape so we could kill her ourselves" She said, looking across at the Director of Magical Law Enforcement "Don't you, Director?" Amelia stared back at her, her gaze level.

"You, and your brother, have been somewhat vocal over your opinions of Miss Granger over the past ten years" Amelia said "And while I entirely understand your point of view, it does put you to the top of the my list for potential suspects"

"Director Bones" Ron said, then paused, allowing himself to calm down "Director - while I, and I suspect my sister, would be happy to find and kill the bitch without a second thought, and definitely without shedding any tears over her hopefully mangled and brutalised body, I can promise you that if either of us had been in Hosgmeade when she was there, Granger would not have walked away" Amelia regarded him dispassionately for a few moments, then turned to Ginny.

"Does you brother speak for you as well, Miss Weasley?" She asked calmly. 

"He does" Ginny replied "If I had been there, your Aurors would not have watched her escape - they would have watched her guts spill out over the cobbled streets, and her head mounted on a pike outside The Three Broomsticks" She paused, then looked at Dumbledore "No offence to your brother, Headmaster - I just feel more people would see it there"

"You are probably correct, Professor" Dumbledore admitted, then looked at Amelia "Does that satisfy you, Director?" 

"For the moment, I will give them the benefit of the doubt, Headmaster" Amelia said "However, should it become necessary, I may want to speak to you two again"

"We are, as ever, at your disposal, Director" Ginny gave a sardonic nod "I, for one, have nothing better to do with my day than be accused of aiding and abetting a wanted Death Eater" Amelia stared at her for a moment, then she and Auror Tomlinson marched out of the room, almost slamming the door behind them.

"Professor Weasley" Dumbledore said in a dry voice "While I understand your anger, I would suggest that angering the Director is not exactly in your best interests" 

"I know I was a little bit snippy, Albus" Ginny admitted "But - in her haste to convict me and Ron of murdering someone who - honestly - deserves to die, she appeared to have overlooked something important"

"She has?" Ron asked.

"Someone out there helped Granger escape" Ginny said "Someone who is willing to help the most traitorous bitch we have ever met" She stared at her brother and her Headmaster "She's come back - and she has help"

xoxox

"Hush now my little one" Luna sung as she tended to the thestral's leg. After rubbing in the ointment, she wrapped the bandage around the wound, then slowly got to her feet.

"I have heard a fascinating rumour, Miss Lovegood" She looked over her shoulder, but didn't stop stroking the skeletal horse's flanks as Severus walked into the stable and closed the door behind him "One that might be of some interest to you"

"Oh yes?" She asked, reaching down and took a sponge out of a bucket. She straightened up and started to sponge down the thestral.

"Yes" Severus turned and cast a spell at the door of the stable, then slipped his wand back in his robes and looked back at Luna "According to the.... what did you call it?"

"Skip-chat?" Luna suggested, smiling slightly.

"Skip-chat" Severus nodded "According to the skip-chat, Hermione Granger was nearly captured in Hogsmeade, but escaped when an - as yet - unidentified woman apparated her away" He watched Luna for any sign of reaction, but the young Magical Creatures teacher continued to wash the creature in front of her as if she hadn't a care in the world.

"Director Bones suspected it was a member of The Order of The Phoenix" Severus continued "Her initial thoughts were that one of the Weasleys took her to exact some type of vengeance against her" 

"A not unexpected suspicion" Luna noted, not turning round "They have been somewhat vocal in their desire to make her pay for her crimes"

"Apparently they have nothing to do with it" Severus walked round until he was on the other side of the thestral, facing her over its back "Miss Lovegood - you were in Hogsmeade earlier, getting supplies to heal Dorothy here"

"I was" Luna nodded, looking up at him.

"Miss Lovegood - are you being deliberately obtuse?" He asked, staring at her with a slight smile on his lips.

"I am" She grinned "How'm I doing?"

"Surprisingly good at it" He admitted.

"Thank you" She laughed "There is something we should discuss, Severus, however here is not the place" She glanced over at the door "Your spell will only go so far, and should we be interrupted, it would probably be bad for both of us"

"Very well" He glanced at his watch "Two hours? In the place where The DA trained?" She nodded "It's a date" He turned and walked over to the door of the stable, cancelling the spell as he went. Pausing at the door, he looked back "Well - not a date date"

"I was hoping" Luna said with a laugh "I'll be there" She paused "And while it might not be a date date, I would like to have dinner with you - it has been too long, and we can catch up - discuss mutual friends"

"I think I would like that too" Severus smiled at her, then he walked out of the stable, letting the door shut behind him.

xoxox

Two hours later, right on the dot, Luna stood in front of a blank wall on the fifth floor. 

"I wish to see the place where Harry trained us" She whispered "I need to see the place..... I need to see the place...." The wall in front of her began to melt and twist, then a large glass door appeared in front of her. 

She glanced around, then pushed it open and walked inside. 

xoxox

Severus stood up as Luna entered, smiling as the door vanished behind them, then let out a small laugh as she stopped, staring in surprise at the view in front of her.

"I was expecting the battle room that Hermione created for us" Luna said, walking down in to a well furnished sitting room "Where are we?" 

"This, Miss Lovegood, is the front room from Number 4, Privet Drive" He said as he took a seat on one of the sofas. Luna followed his lead, and sat in a comfy chair opposite him. 

"Harry's old house?" She raised her eyebrows questioningly "How do you know what Harry's relatives' house looks like?" 

"That, Miss Lovegood, is part of what I think we should discuss" He said "Along with whatever adventure you might have had in Hogsmeade earlier today" He waved towards the door that - from what she could see - lead to the kitchen "I have arranged with some of the house-elves to serve dinner in around an hour" He leaned back on the sofa "I believe that will give us the time we need to have our discussion"

"Perhaps" She replied with a smile "And I think that - if we are going to be sharing terrible secrets, you should call me Luna" She looked over to where the glass door had now completely vanished "We are in private, after all"

"Very well, Luna" He nodded "So - would you care to start?" Luna folded her hands in her lap.

"I found Hermione in the middle of a fire-fight after I left The Magical Menagerie - apparently whatever glamour she had been wearing collapsed when she entered Abe's bar" She smiled "It seems that - after the last war - he charmed his threshold to negate any type of magical disguise, and Hermione walked right into that charm"

"Aberforth always was a little paranoid" Severus admitted.

"I was tempted to leave her there - to be captured by The Aurors - but after the hints and comments you've been dropping over the last year or so, I decided that I wanted to know the truth" Luna smiled "So I put on a glamour of my own, apparated down the street. crept up behind her and apparated us both away"

"And did you learn what you wanted to know?" Severus asked. 

"Not exactly" Luna frowned - a frown which deepened when Severus snorted in amusement "What's so funny?"

"Miss Granger learned her talent for deception and misdirection from a master of the craft, Luna" He said, still chuckling "And while you have a talent for it, you are never going to be a match for her"

"I am starting to realise that" She looked at him questioningly "Was it you who taught her to deceive so well?"

"I?" Severus gave her a face expression of offence "Do you really think I am such a good liar?"

"You served as a double agent in Voldemort's army of doom for a fair while" She replied "And not once did anyone suspect you of treason or trickery"

"A good point" Severus admitted "But - I am afraid that my trickery and treason, to use your words, go far, far deeper than anyone suspects" He paused "Only one person alive now knows the story I am about to tell you - are you sure you wish to know?"

"The truth will set us free" Luna replied in a calm voice "And only the truth can save us" Severus smiled.

"Then, Luna, if you are sitting comfortably, I will begin"

xoxox

**Hogsmeade, 18th of July, 1980**

Severus gave a final glance at the door - wondering what the rest of the prophecy would say - then he made his way down the stairs and out of The Hogs Head.

As he reached the end of the street and prepared to apparate, Severus considered everything he had heard. 

If Trelawney's prophecy was true - if the Dark Lord's end was nigh - then he knew what he had to do. He knew what his duty was, and he knew where he had to go.

Turning on the spot, he vanished. 

xoxox

He reappeared at the end of a street that he had never been to before. Looking around, he saw the house he wanted, and strode resolutely towards it. 

He pushed open the garden gate, then walked up the path. Taking a deep breath, he reached out and knocked on the door.

For a moment, he thought no one was going to answer it, but then he heard people moving around inside and - a few seconds later - the door was pulled inwards, and he found himself face to face with a person he had truly thought he never wanted to see ever again.

"I know you want to slam the door" Severus said quickly "Or possibly curse me, then slam the door, but I need to talk to you, and to your wife" He paused "Your lives, and the life of your unborn son, may depend on it" 

"Are you threatening me?" The man asked, reaching for his wand.

"No" Severus insisted, then her ran his hands through his hair "I know you have no reason to trust me - and every reason to hate me - but please, give me ten minutes to talk to you, and if - after that - you still want to throw me out, I will leave without another word" The man stared at him darkly for a few moments, but then turned as a young woman walked up behind him.

"Let him in, love" She said, then she looked at Severus "Come in, Severus" He smiled.

"Thank you, Lily"

xoxox

**The Room of Requirement**

"Lily?" Luna asked "As in Lily Potter?"

"One and the same" Severus nodded "But, if you will let me continue....." Luna blushed.

"Sorry - do go on"

xoxox

**Godric's Hollow, 18th of July, 1980**

"So, Snape" James said as he and Lily sat down on a sofa, while Severus took a seat opposite them "To what do we owe the honour? Trying to recruit us for Voldemort's army?" 

"James!" Lily slapped his arm, then looked over at Severus "Why are you here, Severus?"

"Your child - it's a boy?" He asked, and - when James nodded - Severus added "And the due date is around two weeks?"

"Just shy" Lily said "The last diagnostic spell said it would be the 30th or 31st" Severus closed his eyes "Why?"

"I have just had a meeting with Professor Dumbledore" Severus continued "He offered me a job as Potions Professor at Hogwarts" 

"He did what?" James almost yelled in surprise "What was he thinking?"

"He believes that I am regretting joining The Death Eaters, and that he can redeem and rehabilitate me" Severus smiled "Of course - his offer doesn't come without a price"

"He wants you to spy on Voldemort" Lily said, and Severus nodded.

"If I am willing to risk my life - to spy on The Dark Lord and The Death Eaters - then, when the war ends, he will speak on my behalf and keep me out of jail"

"That's nice of him" Lily remarked sarcastically.

"I think that - in his mind - it is" Severus replied "He believes he is doing me this huge favour by giving me a chance to redeem myself, and that a part of that redemption is to risk my life in order to help him" He shook his head "Whatever his motives, he made the offer"

"Did you take it?" James asked.

"I told him I would have to think about it" Severus almost laughed as James rolled his eyes - the man was so predictable "My reservations are not to do with opposing The Dark Lord, but about joining Dumbledore's cult of personality"

"You disapprove of Dumbledore?" Lily looked at him in surprise.

"Of course he does" James replied "He's a Death Eater, after all" 

"That is true, but that's not why I disapprove of him" Severus said calmly "I think that Dumbledore is too much in love with The Greater Good - the idea that, as long as your final goal is a just one, whatever damage or evil you do along the way will be excused and forgiven by those you do it to" He shook his head "I have never believed that - an act of evil is an act of evil, no matter the reason for doing it"

"Says The Death Eater" James said, making Severus laugh.

"If only you knew" He said quietly, then he looked at them "Two weeks ago, Regulus Black went missing" 

"Sirius' brother?" Lily asked in surprise, and Severus nodded.

"The Dark Lord never said why, but from what I can gather, Regulus was killed because he betrayed The Dark Lord in some way" He continued "And, in the last fortnight, The Dark Lord has made a number of journeys around the country, accompanied by his most faithful acolytes" 

"Do you know why?"

"I think I do, Lils...." He saw the expression on James' face "My apologies - sometimes I forget we aren't friends any more" 

"Do you blame me?" Lily asked, then waved her hand "We can discuss that later - you were saying?"

"Up until last night, I wasn't certain, but then - after The Dark Lord returned with Avery and Lucius in tow - I managed to get Avery to one side and.... talk to him" Lily frowned.

"Do we want to know?" She asked.

"Probably not" Severus admitted "I didn't learn much - finding privacy when you serve The Dark Lord is not that easy - but I did learn two things" He took a deep breath "The first was that The Dark Lord was checking that certain items were still in the locations they travelled to, and the second was a single word" He closed his eyes "And that word was horcrux" 

"No!" Lily stood up, backing away. James looked round at her, then looked back at Severus.

"What is a horcrux?"

xoxox

**The Room Of Requirement**

"What's a horcrux?" Luna asked. 

"It is, I am afraid to say, some of the darkest and most heinous magic ever created" Severus said quietly, then looked up at her "When you die, what happens to your soul?"

"No one knows" Luna said "There are as many different ideas as there are people in the world" She paused "But the one common thread to the majority of those theories is that the soul moves on - whether to the next world, to another person, to another dimension it isn't clear - but it moves on"

"And what if you could somehow anchor your soul here? So that it couldn't move on?" Luna stared back at him, a horrified expression coming across her face "That's what a horcrux is - it stores a part of your soul in an object, to prevent the rest of your soul from moving on when you die" 

"That's......" Luna trailed off, unable to find the words to express her horror.

"An abomination against nature" Severus exhaled "And it is far worse than you think, Luna - the only way to split your soul, so that you can break off a part to put in this object - is to commit a truly abominable and heinous act" 

"Murder" Luna said, but Severus shook his head.

"If Ginny Weasley were to find and murder Granger, her soul wouldn't be split" He said "Because she thinks that Granger has done something to deserve to die" He paused "To split your soul, you have to kill someone who you think is an innocent, someone who hasn't done anything to deserve being killed" He looked up at her "You can probably guess the most obvious choice for this?"

"A child" Luna said, then she blinked "Not a child - a number of children" She looked across the table at him "He made more than one?"

"Seven" Severus said "By the time I went to see James and Lily, he'd created five. He made one more before he attacked Godric's Hollow, and he created one more - albeit accidentally - on the night he was defeated by Harry" He smiled "But I am getting ahead of myself"

xoxox

**Godric's Hollow, 18th of July, 1980**

"Five horcruxes" Lily leaned back against the sofa, her face pale "So if we are to kill him, we have to find and destroy all of these things first?"

"Yes" Severus nodded "And - before you ask - I don't know where they are, or what they are, or what kind of protections they might have" He paused "Avery was not very forthcoming when I questioned him, and there was only so much I could do before I risked being caught" He leaned forward, resting his hands on his knees.

"The night I learned about the horcruxes was the night I realised that The Dark Lord was not the man I thought he was" He said intensely "His claims for wanting to bring order and justice to the magical world are lies - he is just intent on amassing more and more power, and then using that power to rule forever" He sighed "I can't let him do that, James - I just can't. He will destroy our world, and kill anyone who gets in his way, be they follower or foe"

"Welcome to the party" James said, then winced as Lily whacked him on the arm "Sorry - force of habit" He looked back at Severus "What are you going to do?"

"I am not certain" Severus admitted "But before I decide, there is one more thing I need to tell you" He paused "It's about your son....."

"Is this about The Prophecy?" Lily asked "Is that why you wanted to know when he would be born?"

"How do you know about that?" Severus stared at her in surprise "I came straight here....."

"We've known about it for a few weeks" James said, frowning in confusion "Professor Dumbledore came to see us at the start of the month, and told us what had happened during Trelawney's interview" 

"But he just saw her tonight......" Severus trailed off, sinking back into his seat "Why would he......." Suddenly he jumped to his feet - startling James and Lily - and started pacing. He continued for a few minutes before Lily reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Would you care to let us in on this, or is it a secret?" She asked with a slight smile on her face. Severus looked down at her, then he nodded and returned to his seat.

"What if....." He started "What if Dumbledore didn't bring me to The Hogs Head to offer me a job? Or not only to offer me a job?" He looked into Lily's eyes "What if he wanted me to overhear that prophecy? And take it to the person he assumed was my Master?" Lily and James exchanged glances.

"Why?" James asked.

"If this prophecy is correct, and your son is the saviour of the magical world, how long would it take for him to achieve his destiny?" Severus said "And how many people would die in that time?" He threw his hands up "And what if it's not him? What if the Longbottoms are going to be the parents of the saviour?" He lowered his hands.

"I told you what I thought about Dumbledore's devotion to the greater good" He said, calming down slightly "If he thought there was a way to end this war a year earlier - a day earlier - do you think he would even think twice before using it?" James and Lily stared at him for a moment, then looked at each other.

"How much of the prophecy did you hear?" James asked after a few moments.

"That the one to vanquish The Dark Lord will be born at the end of July, to those who have defied The Dark Lord three times" Severus said. James sighed.

"There's a little bit more to it" He said, then he quickly repeated the second half of the prophecy "So, you see, Severus, it's not exactly as cut and dried as you think" 

"And if Dumbledore doesn't know about the horcruxes, he might not realise that The Dark Lord can't be killed quite as easily the prophecy would suggest" Lily added "Does he know?"

"No" Severus shook his head "I didn't tell him, and after what you've told me, I am quite glad I didn't" He paused, marshalling his thoughts, then he took a deep breath. 

"Despite my misgivings, I believe that Dumbledore is a good man - or at least he wants to be" He said "However I think that - following his battle with Grindelwald and the fact that everyone - even The Minister herself - looks up to him and sees him as the wise leader of the light - has gone to his head a little" Lily nodded somewhat reluctantly.

"You think that - because everyone else believes him to be infallible, he is starting to believe that himself" She said.

"And that everyone will listen to him and believe him" Severus agreed "He wants The Dark Lord to come for your child because he truly believes that your son will be the one to defeat him - even given the caveat at the end of the prophecy" He paused "And if he is wrong - if it is the Longbottom boy that is the subject of this prophecy - then he will just write you three off as sacrifices to the cause"

"You make him sound evil" James said.

"Not evil" Severus shook his head "Just misguided and dangerous" 

"So - what do you suggest we do?" Lily asked "You must have come here with an idea" Severus looked at them thoughtfully.

"I assume that - once your son is born, you will be going into hiding? To protect him from The Dark Lord?" He asked.

"Yes" James said "Dumbledore has already agreed to cast The Fidelius Charm, so that we will be well protected"

"And the secret keeper?" Severus looked at James "Black?"

"We were thinking about Peter actually" James replied "Sirius would be the obvious choice - he is more like a brother to me than anyone else - so we thought that he would pretend to keep the secret, while Peter could be the one to actually do it"

"And if I told you that - at the last meeting of the Death Eaters I attended - I saw Peter being inducted by The Dark Lord?" Severus asked with a sigh.

"You lie!" James snapped, but Lily simply stared at Severus with a sad expression.

"Peter..... a Death Eater?" She asked, and Severus gave her a reluctant nod.

"He was inducted, but not marked" He explained "Much like Dumbledore wanted a spy in The Dark Lord's ranks, The Dark Lord wanted a spy in Dumbledore's Order" He paused "It would appear that Pettigrew was the one he got"

"We should tell Dumbledore....." James jumped to his feet, but Lily pulled him back down.

"What if we don't?" She said, looking between her husband and Severus "What if we use this to our advantage?" She fixed her gaze on Severus "And what if you take the job and take Dumbledore up on his offer to become a spy?"

"Why?" Severus asked.

"Because......" Lily closed her eyes, and an expression of concentration appeared on her face. One both men recognised as the expression she got when she was trying to think something through. A few minutes later, she opened her eyes again.

"Because I think I know how to win this war" She said, a smile spreading across her face.

xoxox

**The Room of Requirement**

"It took James and me a little while to grasp all the details of her plan" Severus admitted.

"Well - you are both male" Luna said with a cheeky smile "So we have to make allowances for that"

"True" Severus smiled back "But we eventually understood what her plan was - and it was, I have to admit, a work of genius" 

xoxox

**Godric's Hollow, 19th of July, 1980**

Severus rubbed his eyes, then glanced at the clock. It was nearly three in the morning, and he realised just how tired he was.

"I realise it's late" Lily said, handing him another cup of coffee "But I just want to make sure you understand your part" 

"I know" He nodded tiredly, then sat up "Tomorrow....." He looked over at the clock and smiled "Today, I should say, I go to The Dark Lord and tell him that there is an opportunity for me to infiltrate The Order of The Phoenix - that Dumbledore has offered me a job at Hogwarts. I tell him that this will let me see which of the older students are suitable for recruitment and if any of The Order members are susceptible to corruption"

"Will he buy it?" James asked, sitting down next to his wife.

"As much as I know how the comparison will irk you, The Dark Lord and Dumbledore have a great deal in common" Severus said with a wry smile "They both have a remarkable sense of their own self worth, and their own infallibility" James and Lily both smiled.

"Anyway - I will also tell him that it will give me a chance to keep an eye on Pettigrew" Severus continued "Because along with his sense of self worth and infallibility, The Dark Lord has a fairly healthy dose of paranoia - he thinks everyone around him will betray him"

"But he won't suspect you?" Lily looked at him "Because if he kills you....."

"It will ruin the plan, somewhat" James said.

".....we will both miss you" Lily gave her husband a resigned look of amusement. 

"That too" James agreed, making Severus smile.

"He thinks I am still that heartbroken man who swore eternal allegiance" He said "And, of course, I have this....." He slid his sleeve back, revealing a black tattoo on his arm "He doubts Pettigrew, because Pettigrew is not marked" There were a few moments of silence, then Severus shook his head.

"Anyway - I am sure that The Dark Lord will command me to take this opportunity, so the day after I will tell Dumbledore I accept - that I will take the job and join The Order - albeit in secret" He looked at them "Once I am in The Order, you tell Dumbledore he will accept his offer of protection, and go into hiding before your son is born"

"With Peter as the secret keeper" Lily nodded "Then we set about adding two layers of protection to Godric's Hollow. The first are the proper protections - one that will help our son survive when Voldemort comes, and the second will be....."

"....the fake protections that we are using to stall Peter from telling Voldemort until the first group are ready" James finished. He looked at Lily "Do you think we can convince Petty and that walrus she married to go along with this?"

"We offer her a new house, a new life and a new identity where she will never have to deal with magic again" Lily grinned as Severus smiled "The only think we have to worry about is her biting our hands off when we offer it" James and Severus laughed in unison, then looked at each other in surprise.

"My boys - getting along at last" Lily smiled at both of them, while they both bristled slightly "When the attack comes, Voldemort will be killed, our son will go to live with his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon and vanish into obscurity - at least for a little while"

"Leaving us time to find these thrice-damned horcruxes and destroy them" James finished, then looked at Severus "Once we are under The Fidelius, you won't be able to come here"

"He can - via the floo" Lily corrected her husband "We can set up a link from Spinners End to here and back - no one will know aside from the three of us"

"Ah - well....." James began, then looked at Severus "If we are going to hunt the horcruxes, I think we will need some help" He paused "From a good friend of mine - one who will be moving around the country anyway, because he will be pretending to be in hiding to protect our secret" Severus stared at him, his face becoming even paler than usual.

xoxox

**The Room of Requirement**

Severus watched across the table as Luna fell off her chair, helpless with laughter. 

"It's not that amusing, Luna" He said after a few minutes. Luna slowly got herself under control, then stood up and sat back on her seat.

"I'm sorry" She said, then let out another laugh "I am just picturing how that meeting must have gone"

xoxox

**Godric's Hollow, 29th of July, 1980**

"Him?" Sirius stared across the lounge at Severus "You are trusting him? Snivellus Snape?"

"Sirius" Lily knelt down in front of her husband's best friend "You know what's at stake here, and how much we are depending on Severus to help us" 

"But....." Sirius shook his head "It's Snape!"

"Yes - I am Snape" Severus replied dryly "Any other pearls of wisdom you wish to grace us with?" Sirius stared at him.

"Why?" He asked simply. 

"Because it is the right thing to do" Severus replied with a shrug "And because I don't wish to see her die any more than you do" Sirius looked across at Lily, then back at Snape.

"Okay then" Sirius grinned "So - what's next?"

xoxox

**The Room of Requirement**

"That's it?" Luna asked, disappointment flooding her voice.

"What were you hoping for?" Severus looked at her with a smile.

"A fight - maybe some wrestling....." She trailed off "Possibly with hot oil and togas....."

"Luna....." He clicked his fingers in front of her face, and her dreamy expression cleared.

"Sorry - I was in the moment" She shook her head "So - the plan came together?"

xoxox

**Godric's Hollow, 31st of October, 1981**

A figure in cloak made of shadows strode down the street towards the house at the end. As he stared at the house, it seemed to flicker in an out - as if it was there but not there at the same time.

Voldemort looked down at the parchment in his hand again.

"James and Lily are hiding in Paracelsus House, Godric's Hollow" 

He looked up, and the house flickered into existence, becoming firmer by the minute.

"At last" Voldemort whispered to himself, then he strode forward, drawing his wand and pointed it at the door. 

"ALOHAMORA!" He said, and the door flew open. 

"Lily! It's him! Take Harry and run!!" He saw James Potter come down the stairs, drawing a wand. 

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" The killing curse blasted Potter off his feet, sending him crashing through the window on the first landing and falling out in to the back garden.

"JAMES!" The woman's voice came from upstairs, and Voldemort turned, and slowly began to climb up the stairs the man had recently vacated.

"Don't cry, Harry" The woman's voice lowered - he thought it sounded comforting, and wondered if the child was ever going to stop crying "Mummy's here, and I won't let anything happen to you" 

"Foolish woman" He thought as he reached the top landing, and turned in the direction of what Wormtail had told him was the nursery "To spend your last minutes giving your son false comfort, instead of fleeing for your life" He reached the nursery door and - with a flick of his wand - forced it open and found Lily Potter standing protectively in front of her son.

"You can't have him" She said, her voice firm and calm. She drew her wand and pointed it at him "You can't have him!"

"Stand aside, you foolish woman" Voldemort said. 

_"Stand aside?" Luna asked._

_"After I officially learned that The Dark Lord was going to attack the Potters, I asked him to spare Lily, so that she might be mine" Severus said "James thought that - given I had joined the Death Eaters because Lily had married James - The Dark Lord would believe that I would want her for myself"_

_"Smart man" Luna nodded._

_"You have no idea how much it pains me to agree" Severus said with a reluctant smile._

"You can not...."

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" The Potter wench crashed back against the wall, falling dead to the floor. 

"Such a waste, but I am sure Severus can find another play thing" Voldemort thought, then he walked across the nursery and stared down into the crib.

"So you are the boy who is supposed to vanquish me?" He asked the child. The child, of course, did not reply, other than to drool a little and cry some more.

"Well - Albus - it looks like your saviour needs saving himself" Voldemort smiled, then pointed his wand into the crib.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

xoxox

**The Room of Requirement**

"From what James and Lily tell me, it was pretty spectacular" Severus said, then blushed "I shut my eyes at that point - I couldn't stand to watch" He paused, then shook his head "Anyway - the curse struck Harry, hit an invisible shield, turned a sickly yellow colour and struck The Dark Lord on his chest" He paused, then smiled "Apparently his body started to burn up, until it was nothing but flames and then nothing but dust" Luna stared at him as if he was slightly crazy "What?"

"From what James and Lily told you?" She asked "Have you been communing with the dead?"

"No - nothing so interesting" Severus said with a laugh "Just listen"

xoxox

**Godric's Hollow, 31st of October, 1981**

As the last of the flames went out, and Voldemort collapsed into dust, the nursery fell silent.

For a few minutes, nothing stirred, and the only sound was the occasional whimper from Harry's crib.

Then the wall on the right vanished, revealing four people standing behind it.

"Is he dead?" Sirius asked, staring at the pile of dust.

"I don't know" James admitted "Should we get a dust-buster and find out?" He winced as Lily slapped him on the of the head "Good god, woman - have you no sense of humour?"

"My son just deflected a killing curse, James" Lily said, her voice wavering slightly "Forgive me if I am not my usual, jovial self" She strode over and scooped Harry up out of the crib "Don't cry, sweetie, Mummy's hear" Harry seemed to understand, as his whimpers trailed off, then he slowly fell asleep. 

"We should get going" Severus said "By now, Albus will know of what has happened, and he will be sending someone to investigate"

"And standing next to Lily's body is creeping me out" Sirius added.

"Quite" Severus waved his wand into their former hiding place, dispelling any trace of it "James, Lily - I know this will be hard, but you have go to. You have to go now, and be in place when Dumbledore or whichever of his minions he sends arrives" He looked at them "I know you don't want to leave him, but Sirius and I will stay and watch over him for as long as we need to" James and Lily looked at each other, then James leaned down and kissed Harry on the head, and Lily put him back in the crib.

"Keep him safe" Lily implored Severus and Sirius.

"On my life" Severus replied. James and Lily smiled, then apparated away.

"Sirius - you remember your part?" Severus asked, turning to the other person in the room.

"Yes, Severus, I remember" He reached down and stroked Harry's cheek, then turned and walked out of the nursery. Severus smiled down at the child.

"Fear not little one, for I am here to protect thee" He said softly "You'll be back with your parents in a little while, Harry - and until then, I will be here" He turned as he heard a noise downstairs, then he tapped his wand on his head, disillusioning himself. He crept over to the corner, and squatted down. 

xoxox

**The Room of Requirement**

"Pettigrew came in" Severus said "He saw the pile of dust, and the child, then he picked up The Dark Lord's wand and fled" 

"And James and Lily?" Luna asked.

"Hagrid arrived about an hour later and - as planned - ran into Sirius in the garden. Sirius begged Hagrid to let him take Harry, but Hagrid - for all the good in his soul - refused to disobey Dumbledore. So - to delay him slightly - Sirius leant him his motorcycle. He convinced him it would be easier than trying to smuggle Harry through a floo connection - especially given that Privet Drive didn't have a floo connection" Severus leaned back in his chair 

"After Hagrid left, Sirius and I said good-bye. He knew that everyone would suspect him of betraying them, so he had to play his part of the arch-traitor on the run" Severus sighed "As for me, I apparated to Privet Drive, to wait for Hagrid"

xoxox

**Number 4, Privet Drive, 1st of November, 1981**

"It is for the best, Minerva" Dumbledore laid Harry in the basket, and placed the letter on top of the baby's chest "He will grow up away from our world, in quiet obscurity - where no one will know his name, and no one will be able to threaten him" He gently stroked Harry's hair "It's for the best" McGonagall looked at him sceptically, but gave a reluctant nod.

"We must go" Dumbledore looked around "The longer we wait here, the more we risk being caught" He turned and strode away, McGonagall trailing behind him. Hagrid took one final look at the child laying in the basket on the doorstep, then climbed back onto the motorcycle, and drove away.

When the sound of the engine had died away to nothing, Severus peeked his head around the side of the house, and smiled.

He walked to the front door, then picked up the basket before knocking on the door. Almost at once - as if someone had been stood on the other side of the door just waiting for the knock - the door was opened, and Severus found himself face to face with a woman he had not seen in a while.

"Petunia" He gave a brief nod "May I come in?"

"Of course" She stood to one side, and let him in. He walked down the hall, and laid the basket down on the coffee table in the living room.

"Your sister has..... interesting taste" He said as Petunia, now accompanied by her husband, walked into the living room behind him.

"Don't worry - we'll redecorate" Petunia smiled "Does anyone suspect?" 

"No" Severus shook his head "Sirius is on the run, Hagrid, Dumbledore and McGonagall all think you are dead, and Pettigrew is probably going to spend an eternity in hiding after The Death Eaters find out what happened" He paused "The plan worked perfectly" Petunia looked down at the child, then - as she swept him up in her arms, she - and her husband - began to transform. 

"Welcome to your new home, Harry" Lily and James Potter smiled down at their son, and - at that moment - Severus could honestly say he had never seen a more beautiful sight.

xoxox

**The Room of Requirement**

Severus fell silent, and for a long moment, neither of them spoke.

"There's just one thing I don't understand" Luna said.

"One thing?" Severus smiled, then - at her confused expression - shook his head "Muggle joke"

"Okay - two things" She amended "The fact you know a muggle joke is one of them, and the other is - if Harry's muggle Aunt and Uncle were really his mother and father, how are you the only person that knows that?" Severus stared back at her.

"There was..... a mishap during the final battle on Privet Drive" He said softly, almost regretfully "They were..... cursed, and their fake lives became their real ones - they forgot who they were and only remembered who they were pretending to be" 

"What curse......" Luna started, but Severus raised his hand.

"It doesn't matter" He said "What matters is that - after ten years - I have found the solution to undo the curse" He leaned forward "After ten years - we can finally show the world the truth"


	8. Betrayal

Hermione stretched, then rolled over in bed. Her dreams had been troubling - memories of the final battle at Hogwarts, mixed with the confrontation on Privet Drive and the fight against the dementors.

The few snatches of the dream that came back to her made her glad she couldn't remember the rest of it - she had a feeling that, whatever the day was going to bring, being ludicrously terrified wasn't going to be much help.

She stretched again, then flung back the covers and bounded out of bed. Looking around, she let out a sigh.

"I guess - being a dog and all - Sirius could bathe in the stream" She said to herself "So why would he need to create a shower?" Her eyes flicked around the cave again, then she looked upwards "Okay - I know there is a theory that the dead watch over us, but if you spy on me now, you mangy mutt, then when I finally come up there, I will find you and I will cut them off and feed them to you" She waited a few moments to see if there was any response, then she cast a privacy sphere over herself. 

xoxox

Luna rolled over in bed, then stretched. After what Severus had told her the night before, she had slept surprisingly well. 

She stretched again, then flung her covers back, and lowered her feet into her slippers before picking up her toiletry bag and walking over to the bathroom.

xoxox

Hermione walked over to the chest of draws, and pulled open the top draw. 

"Nightgowns" She said "Pretty nightgowns, but not the type of thing I can walk around in" She paused "At least not without attracting some unwanted attention" She pushed the draw shut, then opened the second one.

"Ah - that's more like it" She grinned, looking at the jeans, t-shirts, dresses and underwear "Of course - what Sirius would be doing with a draw full of ladies underwear does boggle the mind a little, but needs must" She pulled out a few items of clothing, put them on, then cancelled the privacy spell.

"So - what to do today?" She said to herself as she walked over and made the bed "Severus may have told me to come back, but his letter was somewhat lacking in details" She looked around the cave "Pity there is no library here - it's quite a nice place to sit and read" She walked over to the cupboard above the stove, and opened the door "Whatever I'm going to do, I'm gonna have to have something to eat"

xoxox

"Good morning, Miss Lovegood" Severus nodded politely as Luna sat down next to him at the staff table "Did you sleep well last night?" 

"Yes, Professor Snape, I did - thank you" She replied, then waited until he had put a forkful of eggs into his mouth "Of course - the dreams of Roman slaves wrestling in hot oil were an added bonus - one I might have to thank you for" She almost giggled as he choked on the food "Sorry, Professor - was it something I said?"

"Devil woman" He whispered, making her smile, then he raised his voice "Do you have any plans for today? And how is Dorothy doing?"

"Dorothy is healing quite well, thank you" Luna nodded "I am going to check on her, and then I thought I might go for a walk, or possibly a little trip" Severus looked at her curiously, then looked past her to see Ron and Ginny staring back down the table at him - twin glares on their faces.

"If Dorothy is not healing as well as you would like, I would glad to provide some assistance" He said in a conversational tone "With the holidays coming up, we will need all the thestrals to be at their best"

"Thank you, Professor - I may take you up on that later" She nodded, then returned to eating her breakfast.

xoxox

Hermione vanished the dishes, then walked back to the chest of draws, and pulled open the third draw.

"A jacket" She said grinning "A pink jacket with ribbons and lacy bits on, but still - a jacket" She shook her head "Sirius, you really do have some strange taste in clothing" She pulled the jacket out of the draw, then put it on.

For all her wondering and prevarication, she knew where she had to go today. She had known it from the moment she woke up, and however much she wanted to banish it, the thought stayed lodged in her head.

"Okay! Fine!" She threw her arms up in defeat "If that's what you want me to do, you stupid brain, that's what I'll do" She looked around the cave one last time, then raised her head, thrust her chest out and walked resolutely to the door.

She was going back to the scene of the magical world's greatest victory, and her greatest loss.

She was going back to Privet Drive.

xoxox

"Have you received any word from her?" Luna asked as she and Severus pretended to tend to the wounded thestral. 

"No" Severus shook his head as he ran his hand over the creature's calf "This feels like it is more or less healed, though I would suggest no flying for a day or two" Luna nodded.

"I will keep her here, and get her a few more treats to make up for the lack of freedom" She patted Dorothy's back, then leaned over and - to Severus' surprise - planted a kiss on the thestral's nose. As she looked up, she caught the expression on his face "What?"

"Nothing" He said, though the surprise was clearly etched on his face. She stared at him, disbelieving, and he laughed "Okay - I have just never thought of these creatures as..... well - I know they are horses, to one degree or another, but I've never seen anyone treat them as such" Luna looked back at Dorothy's nose, then smiled.

"They are just horses without hair" She said, then lowered her voice "And, if you want to know the truth, they are really just big, overgrown puppies at heart" Dorothy gave a whiny of agreement, making them both laugh. 

"As I explained last night" Severus said when they were both a little calmer "I know how to reverse the spell, but I would have to do it to all three victims at once"

"Meaning we would have to get James, Lily and Harry here" Luna nodded "Or at least in one place at once" 

"Yes" Severus sighed "But with the arrival of Miss Granger on our shores, I don't think Minister Potter will be taking any time off soon"

"What if we could get them all here?" Luna asked, resting her arms on Dorothy's back "If we could somehow get Miss Granger here, then - given that she has already been tried, convicted and sentenced - we could convince Dumbledore to let the sentence be carried out here"

"How would that help? Other than Miss Granger having her magic stripped from her before being sent to The Ministry to be killed?" Severus asked.

"Because in order for a court to be convened, we would need The Minister, The DMLE and some witnesses" Luna said "And who better to witness this woman having her magic stripped....."

"Than two people who were hurt by her treason" Severus nodded.

"Dumbledore will go along with it because you know how he loves to use these sort of things as lessons for the children" Luna continued, then she moderated her voice slightly "While I do not wish to force these children to see such a sentence being carried out, I believe that it is important to all of us to impress upon the next generation what the consequences of certain choices are, and that every person should consider their actions before they are taken down a path that they can not return from" Severus stared at her with a wide grin.

"Does Albus know you do that good an impression of him?" He asked.

"I don't think it has ever come up" She replied with a laugh "Anyway - Dumbledore will agree, and Ron and Ginny will be all for it because - even if they don't get to do it themselves - they will see her magic stripped and know that she is going to die"

"And Minister Potter will agree because he believes that she was the one who pointed The Dark Lord at his Aunt and Uncle" Severus nodded, starting to smile. Then his face fell "But this requires on knowing where she is, and getting her here" 

"Leave that to me" Luna smiled "Because while I might not know where she is right now, I am fairly sure I know how to find her" Severus looked at her in surprise.

"You do?" He asked.

"Oh yes" She nodded "And it is entirely down to you" At the look of utter confusion on his face, she couldn't help it, and burst into laughter.

xoxox

Hermione apparated into the back garden of Number 12 Privet Drive, then slowly walked out to the street before cancelling the disillusionment spell she had cast over herself.

She wasn't expecting a magical presence in this muggle neighbourhood, but after ten years of being on the run - being the most hunted woman in the known world - ensuring her security had become second nature.

She started to walk down the road, all the while glancing around to make sure that no one had seen her appear out of thin air, and that no one was paying any undue attention to her - the disguise she had picked was geared towards that very goal. Everything about Jane Green screamed average - the sort of person you would look at and almost immediately forget.

As she reached the corner, she paused to take a breath. Then - despite the memories that were bouncing around in her head of the last time she was there - she walked down the last part of the street, and came to a halt in front of Number 4.

xoxox

"Professor Lovegood?" Dumbledore looked up in surprise as Luna opened the door to his office "Do we have a meeting that I have forgotten about?"

"No, Headmaster" Luna said in an unusually serious tone. Without waiting for an invite, she sat down opposite him "I am afraid that I have some news - and I am afraid it is bad" He stared back at her, his face becoming as serious as her tone.

"Tell me" He said quietly. Luna took a deep breath.

"It's about Severus. And Hermione Granger"

xoxox

**Privet Drive, 15th of May, 1996**

Hermione apparated onto Privet Drive, and belatedly realised that she had just violated any number of sections and articles of The International Statute of Secrecy.

A second later - as she stared down the street and saw the battle that was raging in front of Harry's house - she realised that no one was going to care about her minor infraction. 

Ducking behind the nearest cover - which turned out to be a post box - Hermione watched as the entire might of the dark - lead by Voldemort, Lucius, Avery and Bellatrix - launched and all out offensive against the wards surrounding Privet Drive.

Her hand slipped to the pendent around her neck, and suddenly her mind was filled with voices.

"The wards are failing, Sirius - can you do it?" Harry's voice was filled with calm urgency.

"Yes, yes, cub - just give me a second" Sirius replied, then there was a pause in the voices, then all four occupants of Privet Drive cried out in unison.

"It's done" Lily shouted with glee "Now all that remains is that snake"

"I'll take it" Sirius said "You two concentrate on keeping Harry safe" There was a pause "Remember...."

"I can't kill him until the snake is dead" Harry replied "I was at the briefing, Padfoot" Sirius gave a dog like laugh, then a moment later, she heard a barking sound.

"I guess he transformed" She thought "Would make it easier to get to the snake" She dropped her hand from the pendant, then drew her wand and prepared to enter the battle.

xoxox

**Privet Drive, Now**

Hermione looked at the house that her best friend had grown up in, surprised that it was in a good state of repair. After the wards had collapsed, the Death Eaters had pretty much gone to town on the rest of the house, blasting it apart piece by piece.

She stared at it for a moment longer, then realised that there was something..... fake about the way it looked. As if someone had taken a photograph, and superimposed it over the house - after doing a fair bit of photoshopping first.

She took a step forward, and felt herself cross a ward boundary. She closed her eyes to to avoid the magical flare, shivering as she felt the effect run up and down her body, then she opened up her eyes and looked at the house again.

"That's better" She said to herself.

xoxox

**Privet Drive, 15th of May, 1996**

"REDUCTO BOMBARDIA" Hermione winced as Lucius flung a blasting curse at the first floor of the house, then winced again when the wall exploded outwards, showering the area in rubble and glass. 

She grasped her pendant again.

"Harry" She thought "I am behind the post box outside Number 9. Is there anything I can do?"

"Hermione?" Harry's voice echoed James and Lily's - all three filled with surprise.

"Yes, it's Hermione" She rolled her eyes "Is there anything I can do?" 

"Do nothing for now" James said firmly "There are too many of them, and if you show yourself, they will kill you"

"I am not unaware of that" Hermione said with a smile.

"Watch, and wait" Lily said "And remember your lessons - when you are hunting with only one shot"

"Then the shot has to count" Hermione finished in unison with her "I will - and take care"

"I will" Lily said, and Hermione could hear the smile in her voice "We have to go" The connection cut off, and Hermione dropped her hand back to he side.

"One shot" She said to herself "One, single shot" She peeped out around the mailbox again, then drew back almost at once as the front door to Number 4 was blown off its hinges and flew across the garden, crashing into Bellatrix and Avery, knocking them to the ground. 

xoxox

**Privet Drive, Now**

Hermione looked at the ruins of the house - in front of her, and - much to her surprise - felt a few tears running down her cheeks.

Turning, she walked over to the ornamental fountain that occupied pride of place in the front garden - Lily and James had both hated it, but they knew that - when she had owned the house - Petunia had loved it and been very proud of it, and so - to maintain their cover - they had to keep it.

She sat down on the edge of it, running her fingers along the bronze rope that went down into the bottom of the well. Then she looked down to the spot, just in front of the well. 

She imagined, if she looked really hard, she could see the blood that had stained the ground ten years before - when Sirius had been killed.

xoxox

**Privet Drive, 15th of May, 1996**

"REDUCTO! REDCUTO! REDUCTO!" A stream of blasting curses shot out of the front door, crashing into three Death Eaters. As the rest of Voldemort's followers retreated - taking cover behind cars, post boxes and lamp-posts - two adults came out of the house, continuing the stream of spells, followed by a teenager, then a huge black dog. Whether Voldemort was phased by two people who were supposed to be muggles attacking him with the most powerful magic in existence, wasn't clear, but apparently it confused some of the Death Eaters long enough for James and Lily to put a few of them down.

Hermione grasped the pendant around her neck.

"Nagini is on the right - by that god-awful fountain Petunia loved so much" She directed to Padfoot, then smiled when he careened away towards the fountain.

"And if you can blow the fountain up while you're at it, I think we would all take that as a kindness" Lily's voice came through the link as well. Padfoot let out a barking laugh, then - with a huge leap - he dropped out of the sky onto the snake's back and plunged his teeth into the serpent's neck.

"NO!" Voldemort let out a scream of rage "LUCIUS! NOTT! The snake! Look to the snake!" The two Death Eaters turned and nearly ran in the direction of the fountain, but a second later they were forced to duck for cover and James, Lily and Harry all redoubled their attack.

"GAH!" Sirius' voice echoed back through the link "Poison....."

"SIRIUS!"  
"PADFOOT!"  
"SIRIUS! Hermione almost let go of the pendent as three screams of horror ripped through her head.

"One shot" Hermione thought, raising her wand.

"NO!" Sirius practically bellowed down the link "Only Voldemort matters! Stop him - don't waste your chance to save me!" 

"But...." Hermione thought, but again Sirius interrupted her.

"ONLY VOLDEMORT MATTERS!!" He bellowed again, then - in a voice so quiet Hermione almost missed - he added "Besides - it's too late to do anything about it" As Hermione watched, Sirius transformed back into his human self.

"ACCIO SWORD!" He held his hand up, and Gryffindor's sword flew from inside the house and smacked into his hand.

"NOW DIE, YOU HELL-SPAWNED BEAST!" With a sweeping blow, he hacked the head off the snake. A huge burst of jet black smoke billowed forth from the now headless corpse, and the sound of a truly terrible scream filled the air, although it didn't seem to come from anyone in particular.

"CRUCIO!" Voldemort's torture curse hit Sirius in his chest, forcing him to drop the sword. Hermione bit her lip so hard she felt blood run down her chin as Sirius' screams echoed in her ears as well as her mind.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Lily screamed the killing curse, sending it shooting towards Voldemort. The Dark Lord dropped the cruciatus curse and summoned Avery into the path of the curse. The Death Eater dropped to the floor, dead, and Voldemort raised his wand again. 

"FOR FREEDOM!" Sirius had some how got back onto his feet, and he charged at Voldemort, throwing curse after curse. One or two struck, but most went wide as he had to duck the spells coming back.

"BOMBADIA!" Voldemort's curse hit Sirius in the chest, making a hole the size of a quaffle. Sirius continued to run for a moment, then - with a stupidly dumb expression - stared down at his chest.

"Well.... damn" He said, then collapsed to the ground.

xoxox

**Privet Drive, Now**

Wiping her eyes, Hermione stood up and walked back towards the front door - well, where the front door had been before it was shot across the garden. 

As she approached it, she felt another ward trigger, but this time it appeared to be a fairly specific ward, rather than the area based one that showed the true state of the house.

A moment later, a sign appeared on the wall next to the doorway. 

"Impressive magic" She said to herself, then she looked at the plaque.

xoxox

**Privet Drive, 15th of May, 1996**

"Uncle - Lucius, Bella!" Harry called out "Aunty - Nott, Goyle!" His parents split up, and began to target specific Death Eaters. Harry - now sheltering in the doorway of the house - continued to blast anyone who came near him, or anyone who looked like they were going to hurt his parents.

"STUPEFY DELEXUS!" James stunned Lucius, then did the same to Bellatrix, before turning his wand on Nott just before The Death Eater cursed his wife.

"STUPEFY MAXIMINUS!" Lily stunned Goyle, then together, she and James took down the last three Death Eaters standing, before turning their wands on Voldemort.

"You can not kill me" He mocked them, casting spells in an almost continuous stream, forcing them to duck and dodge "Even if you cut me down....."

"Are you counting on your horcruxes to save you, you deluded bastard?" James called out. Voldemort hesitated for a moment "That's right, you utter lunatic - we've got them all" 

"You lie!" Voldemort called out again. 

"Cup! Diary! Ring! Locket! Diadem!" Lily called out, flinging a few spells across the garden hedge "And now Snake!"

"We even got the one you created the night you tried to murder us!" James taunted Voldemort, grinning madly as he did it "Turns out that the goblins have more knowledge of dark magic than you do, Tommy boy!"

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT!" Voldemort span his wand in a long arc, and a wave of blue light swept across the garden, knocking James and Lily on their backs, then doing the same to Harry. 

"Hermione" Harry's voice - almost a whisper - came across the link "He thinks I am down and he is going to gloat" There was a pause "I think Mum and Dad are down, but not dead - I can't hear them, but I can feel them"

"Me too" Hermione nodded "But Sirius......"

"We can grieve later" Harry's voice became slightly harder, even though it did not raise above a whisper "I know you don't like it, but I need you to cast it - to cast the killing curse" 

Voldemort lowered his wand, then slowly began to walk forward. He opened what remained of the gate, then slowly walked up the path, heading towards the door. 

"I can't kill him" Hermione replied.

"Hermione!" Harry almost snapped at her "This is no time to be squeamish!"

"No - I mean I CAN'T kill him - only you can" 

When he reached the doorway, he looked down at Harry, a manic grin forming on his face. 

"I know" Harry said "But he knows he is mortal - and so he will be afraid" Harry paused, then his voice became imploring "Please"

"So, Harry Potter" Voldemort stared down at him "We meet - for the final time"

"You've got that right" Harry replied defiantly.

"Your parents?" He asked "A well crafted deception. I would almost say it was Slytherin of you, if I didn't know if you were the archetypal Gryffindor" Voldemort smiled "So willing to die for everyone else - so willing to fight for a lost cause" He slowly raised his wand "And all for nothing - for now, you di....."

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Hermione shouted louder than she had ever shouted before, and a bolt of pure green light shot out of her wand. 

"WINGAURDIUM LEVIOSA!" Voldemort levitated one of Petunia's gnomes into the path of the curse.

"ACCIO SWORD!" Harry bounded to his feet, caught the sword and thrust it forwards, stabbing it through Voldemort's chest and out the other side. He brought his wand round, pointing it at The Dark Lord's head "REDUCTO!" 

From her position next to the post box, Hermione saw Voldemort's head explode in a cloud of fine red mist. For a moment, the entire world froze, then Harry let go of the sword, and fell backwards. 

"HARRY!" Hermione ran down the street, jumped over the hedge and crashed to the ground next to her friend "HARRY?"

"Fading..... I can't..... too much power" There was a pause "We did it, Hermione"

"We did" Hermione leaned down and kissed his forehead "But I have to go - the whole world thinks I am a Death Eater" 

"We can tell them" Harry said "We can....." The link went dead, and Harry fell back on the ground. For a moment, Hermione thought he was dead, then she reached out and rested her hand on his chest - almost grinning for joy when she felt a heart beat - weak, but regular.

xoxox

**Privet Drive, Now**

"On the 15th of May, 1996, on this site, Harry Potter - aided by his two muggle relatives - fought a battle that saved our world. Lord Voldemort - the most powerful and evil Dark Lord in a century - came to kill Mr Potter to bring completion to a prophecy made over fifteen years before. 

Aided by arch-traitor Sirius Black, Voldemort launched a devastating attack on this house in an attempt to remove the last obstacle in his rise to power.

But Harry Potter, aided by Petunia and Vernon Dursley - his muggle relatives who had guarded him his entire life and were willing to lay down their lives to protect him - defeated the army of darkness. He avenged the betrayal of his parents by killing Sirius Black, then he saved our society by defeating The Dark Lord who he had been prophesied to kill.

This house stands as a monument to the bravery of Mr Potter, to the valour of his relatives and to the victory that was achieved on that day" 

Hermione stared at the plaque for a few minutes.

"What a crock" 

xoxox

**Privet Drive, 15th of May, 1996**

Hermione looked down at Harry for a moment longer, then got up and walked over to check on his parents. She knelt down by Lily first, checking her heartbeat - and that she was still breathing - then, on impulse, she reached out and picked up her wand.

"If they get rushed to St Mungo's" She said to herself "I wouldn't want their wands to get lost" After she had assured herself that Lily would live - at least until help came, she turned to check on James.

"Nasty cut" She thought, looking at the gash on his arm "Must have been the last slicing curse" She reached out to touch it, then pulled her hand back "Better leave it for the professionals" She checked he was breathing, then felt his heartbeat through his shirt.

"He'll be alright as well" She let out a long slow breath, then - after picking up his wand - she looked over to where Sirius was lying.

"Oh Sirius" She let out a low moan at the sight a man she'd considered an uncle for the last two years "You couldn't have asked for a better way to die, but I'd much ra....."

*CRACK* A loud pop of apparition filled the air, and Hermione span round, almost losing her balance, then froze as she saw the ever colourful robes of Albus Dumbledore appear at the far end of Privet Drive.

Before she quite realised what she was doing, she had jumped to her feet and ran down the side of Number 4, then pushed herself into the shrubbery that decorated most of the side of that house. 

Casting a disillusionment spell, she crouched down, then watched as Dumbledore walked down the street towards the house.

For a few moments, the Headmaster surveyed the damage and the bodies - dead and unconscious - then he walked forward and knelt down next to Harry. 

"Oh my boy" He said, then reached out and rested his hand on Harry's head. A couple of minutes past, then he withdrew his hand "I had no idea it would be so bad" Dumbledore drew his wand "I knew that this was your destiny, my boy, but not that it would cost you this much. So, in memory of your parents, I will ease your mind, and ease your memories" Hermione bit her lip, hand twitching to pull her wand and stun him. 

"What is he doing?" Her mind raced as she watched Dumbledore finish the memory charm. The Headmaster stood up and walked over to kneel down next to Lily and again reached out her hand.

"That can't....." Dumbledore withdrew his hand, looking surprised. He looked over his shoulder at the bodies of the Death Eaters lying around "A confundus charm? To make you more vulnerable during the battle?" He stroked her cheek "What else did you suffer, my dear?" He glanced across at Vernon "Did he suffer the same?" Dumbledore pointed his wand at the prone form of the woman.

"I know that you did not like your sister's world, but I will make sure you are remembered as a hero for what you've done here today" He started another memory charm "And I will make sure you remember only what you need" 

"He's......" Hermione stared in mute horror as she realised what the Headmaster was doing. He finished the charm, then went through the same process with James.

"Oh Harry" She exhaled quietly "I'm so sorry - so, so sorry" She and Dumbledore both looked out to the street as another series of apparition cracks filled the air. 

"Director Bones" Dumbledore smiled and walked up to the garden gate "It would appear that the battle is over and - I am happy to report - Lord Voldemort has been killed" Amelia stared back at him for a moment.

"Are you sure?" She asked "You have told me that before, Albus - fifteen years ago"

"If you would like to come this way" Dumbledore opened the gate and lead her over to where Voldemort's headless corpse lay "You may run whatever tests you wish, but I think you will find that this time it is truly over" Amelia stared down at the body in front of her.

"What about Harry? And his relatives?" She asked after a long moment.

"They are all fine" Dumbledore said "Mr Potter is suffering from magical exhaustion" He looked over at Vernon "His Uncle has a cut on his arm that will need treating, and possibly a concussion, while his Aunt......" His gave shifted to Petunia "His Aunt seems to have come off relatively unscathed, however I think that taking them all to St Mungo's would be advisable" Amelia stared at him, looking confused.

"I thought that his relatives were muggles, Albus" She said, looking over at the unconscious bodies of Vernon and Petunia.

"They are" Dumbledore nodded "However it appears that - when Voldemort came to kill their nephew, they helped him" He paused, then tilted his head to one side "And by that I mean that they helped Harry fight of Voldemort and his Death Eaters, not that they helped Voldemort try to kill Harry"

"They took on the Death Eaters?" Amelia asked, sounding impressed.

"The power of love" Dumbledore nodded "They have looked after Harry since his parents were murdered, and it would seem that they were unwilling to let him face this battle alone, even though they were greatly outnumbered" Amelia looked over the two muggles again, then smiled.

"Then I will make sure that the whole of our society knows that" She said "That they know our world was saved not only by The Boy Who Lived, but by two muggles as well" Dumbledore returned her smile, then they looked round as Fudge appeared on the street.

"Ah - our Minister of Magic" Dumbledore smiled, then looked at Amelia "Shall we?" From her hiding place, Hermione watched Dumbledore and Amelia walk through the gate and out onto the street, where they stopped in front of Fudge.

"I'm sorry, Harry" She whispered "You deserve so much more - you deserve to grow old with your parents, to know that you aren't alone in the world" She paused "To be who you are" She shook her head, swallowing hard "I'll try to come back - I'll try to fix this, but for now......" She closed her eyes "Good bye, my friends" Without opening her eyes, she apparated away from Privet Drive.

xoxox

**Privet Drive, Now**

Hermione stared at the plaque for a moment longer, then she turned and walked back in the direction of the street, wiping her eyes as she went. 

"FINITE INCANTATUM!" A bolt of white light hit her in the chest, and she stumbled slightly as the spell temporarily blinded her. 

"There you are, Director" The voice of Luna came from the street, and as Hermione's eyes cleared, she realised that the Magical Creatures teacher was not alone. She was flanked by five Aurors on either side, and just behind her stood Director Bones and Chief Auror Quirke "I told you it would be easy to find her"

"Luna?" Hermione stared at her in surprise "Luna Lovegood?"

"Hermione Jane Granger" Director Bones raised her wand - a move mirrored by the eleven Aurors with her. Hermione ignored her, staring at Luna "You are under arrest for treason, terrorism, sedition and belonging to an illegal organisation" 

"I am pretty sure The Death Eaters ceased to be an organisation when you put them all in jail" Hermione replied, still staring impassively at Luna. 

"You were tried and convicted of these crimes ten years ago, Miss Granger" Amelia continued "And while I know that you may not have completed your education, you must have learned that the statute of limitations on certain crimes doesn't expire" 

"And let me guess - being a Death Eater is one of those crimes?" Hermione asked in a dry voice, still staring at Luna.

"Does it surprise you?" Amelia asked, and Hermione turned to look at her.

"Director - you will find that very little surprises me about the magical world any more" She replied, before turning back to stare at Luna "Except for you, Miss Lovegood - I have to admit, you have surprised me"

"Thank you" Luna gave a polite curtsey.

"It wasn't a compliment" Hermione said flatly "I have been on the run for ten years, Miss Lovegood, and in all that time I have been tricked by just two people" She stared across the space between them "Aberforth Dumbledore is a veteran of three blood purity wars - so the fact he found me out isn't surprising. But you?" She stared her up and down "How did you find me?" Luna smiled back at her.

"I have a very good friend who makes potions for a living" She said calmly "You probably remember him from your time at Hogwarts" 

"Severus?" Hermione asked, her voice faint.

"You do remember him" Luna grinned widely at her "He'll be so pleased - Severus loves connecting with former students" She paused "Anyway - Severus developed a potion that is in use by The DMLE to track down prisoners who escape from jail" She frowned "Not that there are that many escapes of course - at least not from Azkaban"

"But, alas, we do have one or two a year" Amelia admitted "Those held in our cells before trial, or who are awaiting transport to Azkaban"

"So - to ensure that prisoners on the run can be recaptured, they are all dosed with this potion before they are put in the cells" Luna continued "The potion lasts about a month or so, and it plants a magical tracker in the blood" Hermione stared at her for a moment.

"The drink" She said.

"The drink" Luna nodded "Now - you could try to apparate away, but given that Director Bones and her merry men threw up a slew of wards when they arrived, I think you would probably not get very far" 

"I suppose not" Hermione said "So what's next?"

"Minister Potter has instructed me to take you to Hogwarts" Amelia said, taking another step towards her.

"Hogwarts?" Hermione quirked an eyebrow "Not The Ministry? Not Azkaban?"

"There is some discussion as to the reason you chose to return to Britain now" Luna smiled at her "Minister Potter and Dumbledore have decided to question you together, given that they both have a vested interest in learning the truth"

"And then?" Hermione looked back at Amelia "If what Director Bones says is true, I have already been sentenced for my crimes"

"It's true" Luna admitted "You were sentenced nine years ago - yours was the last in a long list of trials"

"May I ask what the sentence was?" Hermione asked interestedly.

"Loss of magic, loss of soul and loss of life" Quirke replied from behind Amelia "You will be stripped of your magic, then taken to Azkaban where you will be kissed by a dementor, then you will be taken to The Ministry and pushed through the veil" Hermione stared at them, then she gave them a slight smile.

"You really don't do things by halves, do you?" She asked with a laugh. 

"ENOUGH!" Amelia snapped, raising her wand "Please hand over your wand, Miss Granger - finger tips only please"

"Of course, Director" She reached into her jacket, and slipped the wand out using only her thumb and forefinger. She dropped it on the ground, then took five steps back. Amelia walked forward, and suddenly every wand on the street - including Luna's - was pointing towards Hermione, who smile again. After Amelia had picked up the wand, she looked over her shoulder at Quirke.

"Cuffs" She said, and Auror Quirke walked through line of Aurors and up to Hermione.

"Hands" Quirke said. Hermione looked at her for a moment, then held her hands out "These cuffs will nullify the magic in your hands. You won't be able to do any wandless magic, and if you manage to get your hands on a portkey, or you try to apparate - your hands won't come with you"

"Hands can heal" Hermione pointed out. 

"The cuffs will also prevent the wounds from healing" Amelia said flatly "You will bleed out and die before anyone can help you" She smiled darkly at Hermione "The cuffs were developed to ensure the prisoner would not escape"

"Has anyone ever managed it?" Hermione asked in an interested voice.

"Not once" Amelia replied "Now - are you going to come quietly, or do we have to stun you as well?"

"And be unconscious for my triumphant and glorious return to Hogwarts?" Hermione laughed "It's like you don't know me at all, Director" She waved her hands in the direction of the garden gate "After you"

xoxox

**Hogwarts, 15th of May, 1996**

Severus turned as his fireplace roared to life. A moment later, he blinked in surprise as an envelope shot out of the flames and dropped on to the floor in front of the hearth. 

He walked over to the letter, drew his wand, and cast a few diagnostic spells. They all came back negative, so he reached down and picked it up.

Walking over to his desk, he sat down and opened the envelope. Two rolls of parchment fell out, followed by two wands - two wands he recognised quite well. 

He stared at them blankly for a moment, then he reached out and picked up the letter.

_My dearest Uncle,_

_By the time this letter reaches you, I will no longer be in the country. While you know the truth as well as I, I am afraid to say that we are now the only two people alive who know the truth._

_The final battle was won, but at a terrible price. Sirius is dead - killed while destroying the last of the horcruxes. James and Lily no longer remember who they are, and Harry doesn't remember them either. In what I believe he thought was an act of kindness, Dumbledore performed some type of memory charm (I don't know which one - I wasn't close enough to hear) that removed their memories of the battle, and of the hurt and pain they suffered during the fight. Unfortunately, it also removed their memories of being James and Lily, and of the last fourteen years. He performed the same spell on Harry - also, I believe - as an act of kindness._

_I know what you are thinking - that you can tell them the truth. That you can set things right. But you can't._

_You know as well as I do that very few people really trust you - the vast majority of the country, and probably The Order, still believe you are a Death Eater and that you only repented when it seemed you were going to lose. If you come out in defence of me - after everything that happened during the battle at Hogwarts - it will only seal your fate to the point where even Dumbledore won't be able to protect you._

_So, my good and dear friend, I am going away, and I do not expect that I will ever return. In this letter I have enclosed a method by which we can communicate, should you wish to do so. It is completely secure, and entirely untraceable - as long as you don't use your real name, but hopefully I can trust you not to do that!_

_Also enclosed are James and Lily's wands - if they should ever recover from their...... malady, I trust that you will return them to our friends with my love and my apologies for not doing more._

_Time is running short. By now, every Auror - every person - in the country - will be hunting for me, and I suspect that if I am caught....... well - you know as well as I do what will happen then._

_Take care of yourself, my good and dear friend, and - if we don't meet again - know that your friendship has meant everything to me, and that I will love you always._

_Farewell,  
Hermione._

_P.S. I would suggest burning this letter once you have read it - getting caught with a letter from "His Most Loyal" would probably not be in your best interest._

_HJG._

Heedless of the tears running down his cheeks, Severus stood up, walked to the fire, and threw the letter into the flames.

xoxox

**Hogwarts, Now**

"Professor Snape" Dumbledore's voice came through Severus' fireplace "Your presence is requested in my office" 

"I am on my way" Severus replied "May I ask why?"

"Hermione Granger has been found and arrested" Dumbledore said calmly "Director Bones is bringing her here for questioning"

"That is....... good news" Severus smiled "I will be there shortly"

"See to it that you are" The fire went out, and Severus turned to his private potions cabinet. Opening it up, he drew his wand and tapped a section of the back wall of the cabinet. It slid open, revealing a velvet inlay that held two wands.

xoxox

Dumbledore let the flames go out, then turned to the other two occupants of his office.

"I know that you trust him Albus" Ron said in a quiet voice "But if Snape has been sheltering that woman, I want your word that you will remove your protection, and hand him over to The DMLE for justice" Dumbledore gazed back at Ron, before turning to the other Professor.

"You share this opinion as well, Ginevra?" He asked.

"Anyone who has been hiding that bitch deserves to suffer the same punishment" Ginny replied harshly. 

"Very well" Dumbledore said "But I must point out that Severus has never once given me a reason to doubt or mistrust him, and that I am certain he will be vindicated"

"And if he is, I will be the first to stand by his side" Ginny said "However - if he is not...... if he has been protecting the woman who betrayed us - who let my mother, my brothers and our friends die....." She stared at Dumbledore, who gave a reluctant nod.

"I will remove my protection" He said calmly "I will turn him over to The DMLE" The siblings smiled.

"And when the bitch dies, so will he"


	9. His Most Loyal (ii)

Amelia lead Hermione out to the street, then stopped.

"Miss Lovegood, if you wouldn't mind?" She asked, and Luna nodded. 

"It would be my pleasure, Director" She took a step to her left, then stuck her wand out. A moment later, there was a loud bang and a huge purple bus came to a halt in front of them.

"Good afternoon" A tired, resigned voice came the back of vehicle "Welcome to The Knight Bus - emergency......" The voice trailed off as the conductor looked up at the people stood around the bus "Director Bones?" He paused, then looked past her to where Hermione was stood "Is that......"

"Mr Shunpike" Amelia nodded "Under Emergency Protocol Zero-One-Alpha, I am commandeering The Knight Bus. Do you have any passengers at the moment?"

"No, Director" Stan Shunpike straightened up "We've just dropped off someone in Covenston, and were on our way to pick someone up from Carnforth, but they can wait"

"Excellent" Amelia smiled "Team 1, stay with Miss Granger. Team 2 - secure the upstairs. Team 3 - the downstairs" She looked at Luna "I want you upstairs - away from the prisoner"

"Yes, Director" Luna nodded.

"Stan - we're going straight from here to Hogwarts. No stops. No diversions" 

"Yes, Director" Stan walked up to the front of the bus, spoke with the driver for a few minutes, then returned.

"Ernie is all set, Director" He gave a polite nod "He's also engaged the security wards, so that you can place...... her in a containment ward"

"Thank you, Mr Shunpike" Amelia turned to the rest of her Aurors "Auror Quirke - deploy your teams"

xoxox

"Professor Dumbledore - Minister Potter, Madame Longbottom and Chief Justice Smith have arrived in Hogsmeade. Abe says they will be here shortly" Pomona Sprout said as Dumbledore walked out into the grounds.

"Thank you, Pomona" Dumbledore smiled "If you could meet them at the gates, I would be grateful if you could escort them up to my office"

"Of course, Professor" She nodded, then - looking around - she lowered her voice "Is it true? Has Hermione Granger been captured?"

"She has" He said "Director Bones is bringing her here for questioning"

"I thought that she had been convicted and sentenced already?" Sprout replied "Why does she need to be questioned?"

"Something brought her back here, Pomona" Dumbledore pointed out "If she is planning on restarting the blood purity wars, or has come back to finish her Master's work, then I believe it is important to find out"

"Of course" Pomona nodded "I will go and wait for Minister Potter and his associates" 

"Thank you" Dumbledore paused "I believe that he will be joined by his Aunt and Uncle"

"Vernon and Petunia?" Pomona smiled "They are coming here?"

"Minister Potter asked them to come along - they were, to some degree, casualties of the war, and so he thought the deserved to be here to witness the final end to it" Pomona frowned at him for a moment, then she shook her head.

"You're going to carry out the sentence here?" She asked "Are you sure?"

"Not here" He shook his head "But they will accompany us back to The Ministry" He paused "I am going to make an announcement at lunch - the students will be confined to their common rooms, as I think a number of the staff will want to be present for the questioning"

"I......" Pomona started, then shook her head "I will be happy to supervise the students this afternoon, Professor" She said "I have no desire to spend any more time with that woman than is necessary"

"I understand" Dumbledore smiled "Professor Flitwick has expressed the same view" 

"Then perhaps we could have the students stay in The Great Hall after lunch, sir?" She suggested "Filius and I can watch them - they can study, or just spend the afternoon playing games" She smiled "Either way it will keep them busy for the time you require to question that woman"

"An excellent suggestion, thank you" He nodded, then looked up at the clock "I have to go to make some arrangements - Director Bones will be arriving shortly"

"Yes, Professor"

xoxox

"Aunt Petunia! Uncle Vernon!" Harry grinned as he caught sight of his relatives coming out of alley behind The Three Broomsticks, accompanied by a young lady in a red uniform. He bounded over, and threw himself in to Petunia's arms "Thank you for coming - I wasn't sure you would have got the message in time"

"Auror Zabini came to pick us up personally" Vernon smiled, hugging his nephew, then looked at the Auror that had accompanied then "Are you staying with us, Miss Zabini?"

"Given that you are going to be in the presence of a convicted criminal, I think I probably should" Brianna Zabini said with a smile.

"You do realise that Director Bones has eleven Aurors with her, Bri?" Harry said with a smile. 

"I am, Minister" Brianna replied "However they are not here right now, Minister, and your Aunt and Uncle are" 

"Very well" Harry looked over as Augusta Longbottom and Zach Smith walked up behind him.

"Minister - now that your relatives have arrived, we should be getting to Hogwarts" Augusta said "From what I understand, Director Bones would prefer us to be at Hogwarts before they arrive with Miss Granger"

"Very well, Madame Longbottom" Harry smiled, then turned to his Aunt and held his arm out "Shall we, Aunt?"

xoxox

"If I may have your attention?" Dumbledore stood up and looked around The Great Hall "Due to unexpected circumstances, I am afraid that all classes this afternoon have been cancelled" He paused as a loud wave of cheers went around The Hall "Yes - I can see that you are all upset by this news" He said with a wry smile.

"In lieu of classes, you will all be having an extended study session in The Great Hall" He continued "You can use this time to catch up on your homework or for private study" He paused "Or just consider it a three hour long free period, in which you can do whatever you want" There was another burst of cheers and applause, making him smile again.

"The one thing on which I must insist is that you remain inside The Great Hall at all times. The rest of the school will be off limits for the duration of the period, and any student found wandering around will be punished" He looked around The Hall "At the end of the period, there will be another announcement" He looked over at Filius "I will return later"

"Yes, Headmaster" He nodded, then Dumbledore strode out of The Hall.

"Professor?" He looked round as Professor Sprout - accompanied by Harry, Augusta, Zach, Petunia and Vernon, along with a young Auror - walked in through the doors.

"Ah - thank you, Pomona" He smiled as the group came to a halt "Filius is waiting for you in The Great Hall"

"Thank you, Headmaster" Sprout nodded to the guests, then turned and entered The Great Hall.

"Minister, Madame Longbottom, Chief Justice - if you would like to come with me" Dumbledore gestured to the main stairs "And, of course, Mr and Mrs Dursley"

"Thank you Albus" Petunia smiled, then - taking her husband's hand - she followed the others up the stairs.

"Auror..... Zabini, isn't it?" He looked at Brianna.

"Yes, sir" She gave a quick nod.

"I was wondering if I might prevail upon you to act as extra security for the students in The Hall?" He asked quietly "I realise that Director Bones will be bringing a full contingent of Aurors with her, as well as your Chief Auror, however with Miss Granger being brought to the school, I don't think that we can have too much security"

"I entirely agree, sir" Brianna nodded again "And I would be honoured to protect the students"

"Thank you, Auror Zabini" Dumbledore smiled, then suddenly looked up, staring out of the doors "And now, if you will excuse me, I have to do something that I would rather not do" 

"She's here?" Brianna asked.

"Yes" Dumbledore nodded "She's here"

xoxox

"Mr Shunpike - thank you for your assistance" Amelia smiled as Hermione was lead off The Knight Bus and towards the main gates of Hogwarts "And if you could apologise to anyone who has been delayed by this?"

"Yes, Director" Stan nodded, then glared at Hermione before turning back into the bus. A moment later, it shot off again, vanishing with a loud crack. Amelia looked back to where Hermione was stood - handcuffed, then turned to the rest of her Aurors.

"Team 1 - on point. Team 2 - rear guard. Team 3 - with Miss Granger" She turned to Luna "Miss Lovegood - you will stay with Chief Auror Quirke" She paused "I may still have some questions for you after this, especially in regard to Miss Granger's escape from Hogsmeade"

"Yes, Director" Luna nodded.

"Very well" Amelia looked back to the first group "Team 1 - move out"

xoxox

"Minister" Ron smiled as Harry walked into Dumbledore's office.

"Professor" Harry replied. They stared at each other for a few moments, then Harry bounded forward and hugged him "It's been a while"

"If you'd taken the DaDa post like I told you, instead of going off to run the country, you'd get to see me every day" Ron replied with a laugh "But no - you just had to do the right thing"

"It's a curse" Harry said in a fake regretful tone, then he looked over at Ginny was sat "Miss Weasley"

"Mister Potter" Ginny inclined her head, then he walked over and gave her a hug before kissing her on the forehead.

"How've you been?" He asked.

"I've been fine" She said, glancing at the cane "I will be happier once this..... woman gets what she deserves"

"I think we can all agree on that" Vernon said. Ginny looked past Harry, then she smiled.

"Mr Dursley - an honour, as always" She said, giving as best a bow as she could from the stool. Vernon waved his hand dismissively.

"How many times must I ask you to call me Vernon, love?" He replied.

"Apparently at least once more, Mr Dursley" She smiled.

"Must you do that every time?" Petunia asked, rolling her eyes.

"So it would seem" Vernon replied with a slight smirk. Petunia stuck her tongue out at him, then walked over and gave Ginny a hug.

"Ron, Ginny" Harry said "You remember Neville's grandmother, Head of The Wizengamot? And Zach Smith, from The DA"

"Madame Longbottom" Ron gave a polite bow, followed a moment later by Ginny "And Zach - it's been a while"

"To say the least" Zach shook his hand, then gave Ginny a quick nod "So - any idea when she's going to be here?"

xoxox

"Director" Chief Auror Quirke pointed up the path. Amelia followed her finger, then raised her hand, bringing the group to a halt.

"Director Bones" Dumbledore gave her a polite nod "Welcome to Hogwarts"

"Thank you, Headmaster" Amelia replied.

"Chief Auror Quirke, always a pleasure" He smiled. Quirke gave a polite nod back.

"Thank you sir, but - if I may - I would prefer to get the prisoner in doors and into a secure place" She replied.

"Of course" Dumbledore's gaze drifted to the woman stood at the centre of the Auror configuration "Miss Granger" 

"Dumbledore" Hermione stared back at him "Don't I get as polite a welcome as your other former students? I am feeling somewhat left out" Dumbledore stared back at her.

"Miss Granger - all I can express is my regret at the course you have taken, and the decisions you have made" He said sadly "And wonder what happened to the young muggle-born witch I met those many years ago" She gazed at him for a moment, then turned to Amelia.

"Director - can we get this over with? I am sure the ravening hordes can't wait for their pound of flesh, and I am sure that you would not want to disappoint them" She said calmly. Amelia turned to Dumbledore.

"Professor?"

"This way, Director" Dumbledore turned and lead them up the path towards the school.

xoxox

Harry looked around the Headmaster's office, then raised his hand for quiet.

"I realise that most of you do not like this woman - hell, you want to see her brutally killed in the most horrible way possible" There were a number of nods "However - even though we are not at The Ministry, this interview is going to be conducted to Ministry standards" He looked over at Ron and Ginny "Understand?"

"Yes, Harry" They both nodded, making him smile.

"Very well" He continued "I have discussed this with Professor Dumbledore and Director Bones, and we three will be conducting the questioning. If you have a question you wish to ask, pass it to one of us" He looked at Severus "Because Miss Granger has been convicted and sentenced already, we can subject her to veritaserum, should it become necessary"

"Yes, Minister" Severus nodded "However I will require a certificate from either you or Director Bones before I can give you a dose" 

"I will make sure of it" Harry replied "Once the interrogation has been completed, Miss Granger will be returned to The Ministry for the first part of the sentence"

"Minister......" Severus started, but before he could continue, the door to the office opened, and Dumbledore entered, followed by Amelia, Luna and then - flanked by two Aurors - Hermione entered the room.

She looked around at the assembled group, and smiled.

"Hail, hail - the gang's all here"

xoxox

Severus mentally rolled his eyes at Hermione's comment, then watched as Harry, Dumbledore and Amelia sat down behind the Headmaster's desk, and looked forward at Hermione.

"Here we go" He said softly.

xoxox

"Miss Granger" Harry sat behind Dumbledore's desk, with the Headmaster himself on his right, and Amelia on his left "While you will have noticed there are a lot of people here, you will only be questioned by we three" He gestured to those sat behind the desk. Hermione simply stared back at him, not showing any reaction.

"In addition, as you are a convicted Death Eater, you have no rights under the law, and we are at liberty to dose you with veritaserum if we believe you are not being truthful" Hermione continued to stared back at him impassively. Harry watched her for a moment, then shrugged.

"Very well" He looked at Amelia.

"Miss Granger - you have been on the run for ten years" Amelia asked.

"Yes" Hermione nodded.

"Why have you returned to Britain now?" 

"I want a home - somewhere I can live without the fear of being chased away by nosey neighbours or prying police"

"And you believe you can get that here?" Amelia asked, slightly surprised "Would you not be safer in another country?"

"I think the only country I would be safer in than this one is America, but even I have my limits" Hermione replied with a slight smile, then looked at Harry "For all your claims of integration and tolerance, Britain as the second most segregated magical society in the world. I could literally move in to any muggle house and The DMLE wouldn't have a clue" Amelia bristled slightly.

"You don't believe that is the case for the other countries?" Dumbledore asked from Harry's right.

"What part of 'second most' was not clear, Dumbledore?" Hermione responded, provoking some angry murmurs from behind her "Oh come on - you can't still be deluded enough to think you are the premier magic society in the world?"

"I think they are more upset about the lack of respect you are showing to The Headmaster" Harry replied. Hermione tilted her head to one side, then shrugged.

"Respect is earned, not given freely" She turned her gaze on Dumbledore "Especially to those who are too arrogant to think before acting" Another wave of angry murmurs came from behind her, but this time she ignored them.

"Would you care to explain that comment, Miss Granger?" Amelia asked. 

"No" Hermione shook her head. The Director of Magical Law Enforcement stared at her for a moment, then continued.

"You said that you had visited a number of different countries during your time on the run" She said "Can you provide a list?"

"I think it would be easier to provide a list of countries I haven't visited, Director" Hermione said after a moment "Which would be about five in total - America, Iran, Israel and the Koreas"

"Why those counties in particular?" Harry asked.

"Surprisingly unfriendly to mages" Hermione smiled "To the point of near potesphobia" She paused, then - at the uncomprehending looks on their faces - added "A fanatical dislike of mages"

"Which countries did you spend the most time in?" Dumbledore asked.

"Why?" Hermione asked in response.

"We are aware you have been communicating with someone - someone you refer to as your brother" Harry said "Was it someone you met whilst you were on the run, or someone back here?"

"And you think if you can investigate the places I stayed the longest, you can find people who helped or assisted me" Hermione nodded in understanding "Milan, Hiroshima and Tahiti"

"Why those places?" Harry made a few notes.

"Milan is the style capital of Central Europe - a girl wants to look nice every so often" Hermione smiled "Given its history, Hiroshima has some of the most advanced fire magic and ward magic in the known world"

"And Tahiti?" Dumbledore asked.

"It's a magical place" Hermione replied simply, then looked round as Augusta Longbottom walked over and passed a note to Amelia. The Director read it, then nodded.

"Where were you planning on living when you came back here?" Harry asked.

"One of the almost infinite number of tiny villages dotted around the country" Hermione replied "I could find a house, way out in the country-side, and be quite happy there"

"Anywhere in particular?" Harry prompted.

"I hadn't got that far" Hermione confessed "The last three days have been.... busy, to say the least"

"Yes - the last three days" Amelia leaned forward "You said that Hiroshima taught you some of the most advanced fire magic in the world. Would that magic be enough to cause a cauldron to explode?" Hermione stared at her for a moment, then smiled.

"Not without leaving a magical trace powerful enough that even a first year investigator could see it" She looked over at where Quirke was stood "Unless you aren't training your staff properly any more?"

"We are not here to discuss the competence of my staff" Amelia said, bringing Hermione's attention back to her "Did you cause the fire in Diagon Alley?"

"Why in the name of Archon would I do that?" Hermione replied in disbelief "All I wanted to do was meet with the goblins, get access to my vault, set up a line of credit and then leave and go into obscurity" She threw her hands in the air - and was vaguely amused to see the number of wands that were pointed her direction when she did - then slowly lowered them back to her lap.

"Director - I had nothing to do with the fire, other than saving two children from an almost certainly bloody and horrible death" She finished quietly.

"Our reports bear out the same story" Amelia nodded "So my next question is why? When The Apothecary blew up and Flourish and Blotts exploded, you could easily just have apparated away. Instead you stayed - knowing you would almost certainly be detected, if not caught" Hermione stared back at her, a slight frown coming to her face.

"I was not going to let two children die because they were in the wrong place at the wrong time" She said darkly "Not if there was anything I could do to prevent it"

"You let my mother die, you bitch" Ginny snapped from behind her "And my brothers, Remus, Tonks, McGonagall....."

"Ginny!" Harry stood up, and Ginny looked up at him, then gave a reluctant nod.

"Miss Weasley's question is a valid one" Dumbledore stared at Hermione "You risked your freedom, and your life, to save two strangers. Given your actions ten years ago, it does seem out of character for you"

"What would you know about my character? Or anyone else's?" Hermione snapped at him.

"Were you perhaps hoping that the people would feel in your debt, and help you in the future?" Dumbledore continued, ignoring the insult.

"Yes - you have me" Hermione said in a deadpan tone "I saved Sky Robinson because she is an Heir of Ravenclaw, and I wanted to twist her to my own ends so that when I proclaim myself Ruler of All Britain, she will follow me until death"

"Sarcasm accomplishes nothing, Miss Granger" 

"It makes me happy" Hermione said "Which I would say is a great deal more than nothing" She paused "But - since you are all so intent on cursing my name unto the tenth generation - no, I did not save the children so that they, or their mothers, would feel indebted to me. I did it because standing by and watching a child burn to death is not something I could ever do"

"Very well" Amelia nodded "So - I have just two more questions for you" She glanced at Harry and Dumbledore "May I?"

"Be my guest" Harry said, and Dumbledore nodded in agreement.

"Someone took you away from Hogsmeade" Amelia looked back at their prisoner "Was it a rescue? Or a kidnapping?"

"No comment" Hermione said flatly. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Miss Granger - this is not an interview with a newspaper. You are not allowed to refuse to answer questions" He explained.

"I'm not?" Hermione shrugged "Well then - I was taken away from Hogsmeade by The Third Choir of Angels, who took me to live in Narnia with Lyra Belacqua and Bella Swan" Harry stared at her flatly.

"Is that your way of saying no comment again?" He asked. Hermione simply smiled back at him.

"Severus?" He looked past her to where the potions master was leaning against the wall.

"Yes, Minister?" Severus responded, making Hermione snort in amusement.

"I think that you should fetch the veritaserum now"

"Yes, Minister" Severus turned and threw a handful of floo powder into Dumbledore's fire, then jumped in. 

"While we are waiting, does anyone else have any questions?" Amelia looked at Dumbledore and Harry.

"What's the medallion around your neck for?" Harry asked.

"A present from an old friend from home" Hermione replied "Someone........ someone I haven't seen in a long time"

"Is this the person who has been helping you?" 

"No" Hermione shook her head sadly "He died a long time ago" She reached up and grasped her pendent, then let it go and dropped her hands back to her lap. She looked over her shoulder when there was a whoosh of flames from the fireplace, then turned back as Severus walked up beside her.

"Please open your mouth, Miss Granger" He said quietly. She stared up at him.

"If I don't?" She asked.

"I will have Mr Weasley do it for you" He replied "And trust me - I suspect that is not something you want" Hermione let a slight smirk cross her lips.

"It would give me the opportunity to bite him" She said, then she tilted her head back slightly, opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue. Severus tipped three drops of the potion from the phial he was holding, then he sealed it up again and slipped it back into his robes.

"It should take about five seconds......" He said, then walked back to his place by the wall.

"Miss Granger - has the potion taken affect?" Amelia said.

"Yes" Hermione replied in a blank, dead tone.

"What colour is your hair?" 

"Brown"

"Where are you parents?"

"I don't know" Amelia paused at the answer Hermione had given, then looked at Harry.

"She's ready" She said, and Harry nodded.

"Miss Granger - did you cause the explosion in Diagon Alley"

"No"

"Why did you stay to help?"

"Because the people needed help"

"Why did you come back to Britain?"

"Because I want to come home"

"Is there any other reason?"

"No"

"Who took you away in Hogsmeade?" Harry stared at Hermione, but she stayed silent.

"Who took you away in Hogsmeade?" He asked again. Hermione grimaced, as if she was fighting against something.

"Who took....."

"Luna" Hermione said "She apparated me to Sirius' cave" Ron and Ginny turned to stare at Luna, both raising their wands.

"Why did she help you?" Amelia asked.

"I don't know" Hermione said "We were friends at school, but I haven't spoken to her since before the final battle" She paused "However she did give me a drink laced with the tracer potion"

"She did?" Amelia asked in surprise.

"It's how you found me today" Hermione said.

"Do you know why she would help you one day and hinder you the next?" Dumbledore asked.

"No" Hermione responded. Dumbledore stared at her for a moment, then smiled.

"I should rephrase me question" He said "Why do you think she would help you one day and hinder you the next?"

"Her father runs a newspaper. If his daughter got the credit for catching The Last Death Eater Still Free, it would be quite a big story" Hermione said "And if you want to stab someone in the back, first you have to put your arms around them" 

"Who is your brother?" Harry asked.

"I don't have a brother" Hermione replied.

"Who has been sending you the heavily encrypted letters?" 

"A friend"

"Does that friend have a name?"

"Yes"

"What is that friend's name?"

"Brother" 

"Your brother?"

"Yes"

"But you said you don't have a brother" Harry pointed out, then - when Hermione didn't respond - asked "Who is your friend?"

"No - who is on first" 

xoxox

Severus, now leaning against the back wall, had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing out loud. 

One of the greatest flaws of veritaserum was that it made you tell the truth, but that it didn't exactly force you to answer the question asked. As long as you told the truth, it didn't matter what truth you told.

He shook his head in slight wonder at the young woman in the chair - she really did deserve the mantle of Smartest Witch.

xoxox

"Who's on first?" Dumbledore frowned.

"Yes" Hermione replied.

"First what?"

"No - what is the name of the person on second"

"What?"

"Yes"

"Who's what?" Amelia asked.

"No - who's who. What's what" Hermione said.

"SILENCIO!" Harry cast a silencing curse, then looked at his fellow inquisitors.

"Headmaster, Director - I think we have all the answers we are going to get" He said "Or at least, all the answers about her mysterious brother"

"I still don't understand who's on first" Amelia said.

"Who is the name of a baseball player" Harry started to explain.

"A what?" Dumbledore frowned.

"Someone who plays a sport called baseball - it's popular in America" Harry said "And the player's name is who"

"What?" Amelia stared at him in confusion.

"No - Who" Severus called out from the back of the room "What is the name of the player on second" Dumbledore and Amelia turned to stare at Severus, while Harry banged his head on the desk.

"Never mind" He said "Do either of you have any questions that do not pertain to the letters?"

"No" Dumbledore said "In fact, I think she has answered all of our questions"

"I am forced to agree" Amelia said.

"Very well then" Harry looked up at Severus "Could you please give Miss Granger the antidote?"

"By all means" Severus walked over to Hermione's side, where she obediently tipped her head back and let him dose her with the antidote.

"Miss Granger - we have concluded our questions, and so are ready to proceed with the sentence. While this is not a court room, you do have a right of statement before the sentence is carried out" Zach said, walking over to stand next to Dumbledore "Do you wish to use that right?" Hermione opened her mouth, then closed it again, glaring at Harry.

"Minister Potter" Zach smiled "Perhaps you could cancel your spell?"

"What?" Harry asked, then looked at Hermione "Oh - of course" He waved his wand, dispelling the silencing charm.

"Thank you, Harry" Hermione said with a slight smile "And I believe that I have said all I want to say, Mr Chief Justice"

"Very well" He moved to stand in front of her "Hermione Jane Granger, having been found guilty of treason, sedition, being a Death Eater and other associate crimes, the court - in your absence - convicted you to the loss of magic, the loss of personality and the loss of life. You will be conveyed from here to The Ministry, where the first part of the sentence will be carried out" Hermione stared back at her, her face becoming impassive again.

"Minister?" Luna took a step forward "May I talk to you in private for a moment?" Harry looked at her for a moment.

"Is it important?" He asked, glancing at Hermione. Luna nodded "Very well" Harry stood up.

"Director Bones - I will be back in a moment" He said with a smile, then he walked out of the office and out in to the atrium with Luna.

"So, Miss Lovegood - what do you want?" Harry smiled as the door closed behind them.

"Minister..... Harry - are you aware of the story that has built up around Miss Granger in the last ten years?" She asked.

"Story?" Harry frowned.

"While most of the people in the country still think of her as The Last Death Eater, there is a small - but growing - part of the population that has started to admire her, if not out right idolise her" Luna said seriously.

"Idolise her?" 

"Pretty much" Luna nodded "She has remained free for the past decade, which - you have to admit - is a fairly impressive achievement given the resources that were dedicated to tracking her down" She paused "There is also the fact that - while she was tried and convicted, she has never been formally questioned about the events of the final battle"

"Luna - I realise that you are trying to walk me to a point here, but......" He waved at the door ".....we are under somewhat of a time constraint"

"Sorry, Minister" Luna blushed, then took a deep breath "Very few people know that Miss Granger has been arrested and that she is about to be executed. So if she dies at The Ministry, there is every chance that her legend and the myths around her will grow" She paused, then waved in the direction of the school "Sooner or later, the truth will come out, and then there will be any number of questions as to why the execution had to be carried out in secret"

"Like Voldemort" Harry said.

"Exactly" Luna nodded "The rumours that circulated after the battle on Privet Drive lasted for what? Three, four years?"

"More like five or six" Harry sighed "So what are you suggesting?" 

"I understand that the second and third parts of the sentence have to be carried out at Azkaban and The Ministry - you can't bring a dementor here, and Professor Dumbledore hasn't got an execution veil lying around his school" She paused "Which is probably a good thing, given what some of the students get up to" Harry laughed. 

"However the first part can be conducted anywhere" She continued "All it takes is four wizards powerful enough to cast the spell, and there are more than enough mages here that fit that bill" Harry stared at her thoughtfully.

"You want to strip Hermione Granger of her magic here?" Harry asked in surprise "In front of the students?" 

"It would ensure the story is spread far and wide, Minister" Luna said quietly "In addition, I think Professor Dumbledore will approve - it will show the students that actions have consequences and that once you start down the path to the dark side......"

"If you say 'forever will it dominate your destiny', I am going to be very upset" Harry said with a wry smile.

"Actually I was going to say it will end up with a brutal horrible death" Luna replied "But you get the idea"

"You really think we can convince Dumbledore?" Harry asked, and Luna nodded "Very well" He turned and pushed the door open "Director, Headmaster, Madame Longbottom, Mr Chief Justice? May we speak to you?"

xoxox

Severus watched as the four people walked out of the office, then looked over as a voice came from the corner where the two Weasleys were stood.

"So you think you are funny, do you, Granger?" Ron asked.

"Mr Weasley - quiet" Quirke snapped, taking a step forward.

"I am just talking to the prisoner, Chief Auror" Ron said calmly.

"You were told...." Quirke started, but Ron waved his hand dismissively.

"We were told we couldn't asked any questions during the interrogation" He said angrily "Looks like the interrogation is over, and the bitch is going to get the punishment she deserves" Quirke stared at him.

"Mr Weasley - I will give you one chance to go back to your sister and be quiet, otherwise I will be forced to stun you" She said. Ron looked up at her.

"You're going to side with her? With that Death Eater BITCH who let my family be murdered?" He shouted.

"RON!" Harry strode back in to the office, followed by Dumbledore, Amelia, Augusta and Zach "Stop it. Now" As everyone turned to face him, Luna came in, and walked over to stand next to Severus.

"But...." Harry walked over to stand in front of his best friend, cutting off whatever Ron was about to say.

"Whatever you think of her - and trust me, I think the same - she is a prisoner under the jurisdiction of The DMLE, and I can not allow anyone to hurt her while she is tied up and helpless"

"That's so sweet" Hermione said "You can let them strip my magic, strip my soul and kill me, but god forbid someone slaps me" Harry turned round to stare at her.

"Miss Granger - you would do well to remember where you are" He said calmly.

"I am half an hour away from death" She replied "I am well aware of where I am, thank you" Harry gazed at her for a moment longer, then turned back to Ron.

"If it helps any, you are about to get your wish" He said, then he walked round behind his desk and faced the room "With the agreement of the other Heads of Government, it has been decided that - in the interests of national security and public safety, the first part of the execution will not take place at The Ministry" There were a few murmurs of surprise, then Harry looked down at Hermione.

"Hermione Jane Granger, you will be escorted from here to The Great Hall, where the first part of your sentence will be witnessed by the assembled staff and students of Hogwarts, as well as the people present in this room" Hermione stared up at him.

"Then, Minister Potter, lets get going" 

xoxox

Severus watched the Aurors escort Hermione out of the office, then he felt someone tapping him on the shoulder. He turned to find Luna looking at him apologetically.

"I am sorry, Professor Snape" She said "I am afraid I let my fear get the better of me, and I went to Dumbledore to try to put the blame on your for all of Granger's actions" She paused, then bowed her head "Can you forgive me?" Severus stared at her for a moment, then he reached out and tilted her head upwards.

"I, more than most, can understand the power that fear can have over you" He said "I also know how compelling that woman can be when she wants to be" He paused, then leaned over and hugged her "I believe Albus will understand why you did it, Luna and that it will not cause either of us too many problems" He said quietly, then he straightened up and gestured towards the door "After you" 

xoxox

Flitwick got to his feet and walked down The Great Hall, then slipped out of the doors to find Dumbledore waiting for him.

"Professor Flitwick - following a discussion, it has been decided that Miss Granger's sentence will be carried out here, in front of the students, so that everyone can see justice being done" Dumbledore said quietly "I am going to go in in a moment, and excuse anyone who doesn't wish to stay"

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Headmaster?" Flitwick asked. Dumbledore gave a brief nod.

"While I do not wish to force these children to see such a sentence being carried out, I believe that it is important to all of us to impress upon the next generation what the consequences of certain choices are, and that every person should consider their actions before they are taken down a path that they can not return from" He said, then both he and Flitwick turned when Severus gave a snort of amusement.

"You find something funny about this, Professor Snape?" Flitwick asked.

"No, sorry" Severus shook his head, trying not to burst in to laughter "I apologise for my ill timed levity"

"Very well" Flitwick looked back at Dumbledore "I will go an inform Professor Sprout of the change in circumstances" He turned and went back into The Hall, while Dumbledore turned to his deputy.

"Severus - Miss Lovegood came to me with some accusations earlier today - accusations that you and Miss Granger have been in collusion over the past ten years, and that you have been assisting her ever since she went on the run" Severus looked at him blankly, then shrugged.

"Miss Lovegood has always had an interesting point of view, and a unique outlook on life" He said "I would also point out that we have incontrovertible evidence that it was she who assisted Miss Granger in her escape from Hogsmeade, and that - if she had failed to capture her this afternoon, deflecting the blame on to me would ensure that it was diverted away from her" Dumbledore stared at him for a moment, then nodded.

"Once the sentence has been carried out, I will give the matter further thought, and decide if any investigations are required"

"I will, of course, put myself at your disposal" Severus gave a polite nod, then looked up the stairs "Would you like me to ask the group to wait in the ante-chamber?"

"Yes, please" Dumbledore nodded, then turned and walked into The Great Hall. 

"Director - Professor Dumbledore has asked if you would wait in the ante-chamber until he has had time to talk to the students" Severus said as Amelia came down the stairs, followed by Hermione's escort.

"Of course" Amelia gave a brief gesture, and the Aurors lead Hermione off into the ante-chamber "Will you be one of the four mages?"

"Yes" Severus nodded "I feel I owe it to those who died to see that justice is done" He paused "You, the Headmaster and The Minister?"

"The Headmaster and me" Amelia nodded "However - Minister Potter is not allowed to participate because....... well - because he is The Minister. Chief Auror Quirke will be the fourth"

"Very well" Snape nodded, then turned to the group of witnesses "Professor Dumbledore would like me to remind you that while this might not be taking place in the usual setting, it is still under the purview of The DMLE, and you are all to behave as such" He looked at Vernon and Petunia "Mr Dursley, Mrs Dursley - I realise that some of this might be new to you, so, if she is willing, I would like Miss Lovegood to act as a guide for you" Luna gave a brief nod "She will explain things you don't understand, and will happily answer any questions you have, won't you, Miss Lovegood?"

"Of course, Professor Snape" Luna nodded again, then walked over Vernon and Petunia "If you would like to come with me?" She put an arm around each of them, and lead them into The Great Hall. Severus looked at Ron and Ginny, then lowered his voice.

"While I know, and understand, that you both want revenge on Miss Granger, and I suspect that you are willing to go to any lengths, including jail, to get that revenge, I will remind you that you are both Professors of Hogwarts, and as such your actions reflect on the school" He stared at them seriously "Do you understand?"

"Yes, Professor" Ginny replied, while Ron merely nodded.

"Very well" He said, then took a step back "If you would all enter The Great Hall, I am sure Professor Dumbledore has almost finished his address" He took a step back, and watched as the group filed into The Hall, then he walked into the ante chamber.

"Miss Granger" He said calmly "I believe they are ready for you" He looked down at her "The process will not be painful, but it will also not be instantaneous" He paused "If you have anything that could give you comfort during your final moments as a mage, I would suggest you use it" Hermione stared back at him, then gave a slight nod.

"Thank you, Professor" She said calmly "And thank you for being the only person to show me even the vaguest semblance of kindness" Severus looked at her.

"In endeavouring to make up for my past, I have learned that the best way to become a better person is to treat people as you would wish to be treated" He said, then his voice turned cold "However you should not mistake kindness for weakness nor for compassion nor forgiveness" He leaned in until they were face to face "Believe me when I tell you this, Miss Granger - you will get exactly what you deserve" Hermione stared back at him for a moment.

"My mistake" She replied, then slowly slipped her hand around her pendant.

xoxox

Dumbledore waited for a few moments, but all the students remained seated.

"Very well" He said, then looked over at the ante-chamber door "Mr Chief Justice - would you bring in the prisoner?" 

"Yes, Professor" Zach replied, then he turned and opened the ante-chamber door "Chief Auror? You may bring her in" He stepped aside as three Aurors entered the room, followed by Hermione - flanked by two Aurors on each side - then another three Aurors after that. They escorted her to the centre of the room, then moved to form a cordon around her. 

A moment later, Severus and Quirke walked across to stand in front of her, on her left and her right. Hermione watched each of them take their position, then looked over her shoulder as Dumbledore and Amelia walked into similar positions behind her.

"Hermione Jane Granger" She turned back to find Harry stood behind the staff table - in the place Dumbledore usually sat - with his Aunt and Uncle on his left and Luna stood just behind them "Having being convicted of capital offences, we are now prepared to carry out the sentence handed down by The Wizengamot" He paused "Do you have any last words you wish recorded?" Hermione stared at him for a moment, then smiled.

"Yes, Minister, I believe I do" She paused "Veritas liberabit vos" Harry stared at her in confusion for a moment, then he looked up in surprise as the magical ceiling roared into life.

xoxox

Auror Tomlinson started in surprise as the enchanted skylight burst in to a flurry of action - lightening flashed, thunder rattled and the clouds started to roll across the magical sky at a phenomenal rate - then, without a second thought, he threw himself at the Minister, dragging him to the ground.

Harry was about to ask the Auror what he thought he was doing when a burst of pain exploded in his head.

xoxox

"THAT BITCH!" Ginny cried, then looked at Ron "She's not going to escape" He nodded back, then drew his wand and bounded in the direction of Hermione.

xoxox

As soon as the Aurors moved to protect Harry, Luna dragged Vernon and Petunia under the staff table, then frowned when - a moment later - they both grabbed their heads and started moaning.

xoxox

As chaos engulfed The Hall, Severus looked over at Hermione and smiled.

"I love it when a plan comes together"

xoxox

( **flasback** )

**The thestral stables**

"And Minister Potter will agree because he believes that she was the one who pointed The Dark Lord at his Aunt and Uncle" Severus nodded, starting to smile. Then his face fell "But this requires on knowing where she is, and getting her here" 

"Leave that to me" Luna smiled "Because while I might not know where she is right now, I am fairly sure I know how to find her" Severus looked at her in surprise.

"You do?" He asked.

"Oh yes" She nodded "And it is entirely down to you" At the look of utter confusion on his face, she couldn't help it, and burst into laughter.

"I am glad I can provide you with so much amusement, Miss Lovegood" Severus said after a few moments.

"Sorry" She said, calming down "But remember the potion you developed to track escaped prisoners?" He looked back at her, then his eyes widened.

"You were able to dose her?" He asked, sounding impressed.

"After I rescued her from Hogsmeade, I cast a tiny fainting charm on her. When she came round, she happily took a drink from me to get some of her energy back" Luna smiled back proudly. 

"I am suitably impressed" He admitted "So you will be able to lead The DMLE to her?"

"In a heartbeat" Luna nodded "And if she is arrested, rather than coming here of her own free will, it will seem that much more realistic" Severus smiled, but then frowned "Severus?"

"Dumbledore" He said in a resigned tone "He is going to be suspicious that you caught her so easily" He paused "I think he will also be a little wary while she is here, and keep a close eye on proceedings" 

"That would complicate things" Luna admitted, then Severus got a wicked smile on his face "Oh dear - I'm not going to like this, am I?"

"On the contrary, Miss Lovegood" Severus grinned widely "I think you will love it"

"I will?" Luna looked at him sceptically "Okay - tell me" Severus grinned at her a moment longer, then leaned in conspiratorially.

"You're going to betray me" He said quietly "Tell Dumbledore that you think I have been working with Hermione for the past ten years"

"But you have been working with her......" She started, but he waved his hand.

"Details!" He laughed "If we can get him doubting me, and doubting you, then hopefully he won't have enough time to doubt anything else"

xoxox

**Dumbledore's office**

"Professor Lovegood?" Dumbledore looked up in surprise as Luna opened the door to his office "Do we have a meeting that I have forgotten about?"

"No, Headmaster" Luna said in an unusually serious tone. Without waiting for an invite, she sat down opposite him "I am afraid that I have some news - and I am afraid it is bad" He stared back at her, his face becoming as serious as her tone.

"Tell me" He said quietly. Luna took a deep breath.

"It's about Severus. And Hermione Granger"

xoxox

**Dumbledore's office**

"No" Hermione shook her head sadly "He died a long time ago" As she finished speaking about Sirius, she felt a slight flutter against the back of her mind. 

"Who......" She thought, then she reached up and grasped her pendent, and almost grinned when she heard Severus' voice in her head.

"I am about to return, Hermione. The potion I am going to give you is water, but they must believe it is the real thing" There was a slight pause "Also - give up Luna for Hogsmeade. She will understand"

"I understand" She thought back, then she let go of her pendant and dropped her hands back to her lap. She looked over her shoulder when there was a whoosh of flames from the fireplace, then turned back as Severus walked up beside her.

"Please open your mouth, Miss Granger" He said quietly. She stared up at him.

"If I don't?" She asked.

"I will have Mr Weasley do it for you" He replied "And trust me - I suspect that is not something you want" Hermione let a slight smirk cross her lips.

"It would give me the opportunity to bite him" She said, then she tilted her head back slightly, opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue.

xoxox

**Dumbledore's office**

"Who is your brother?" Harry asked.

Hermione bit back the first response that occurred to her - her parents were huge fans of Abbott and Costello and she had almost been raised on their most famous routine - and decided to answer honestly.

"I don't have a brother" Hermione replied.

"Who has been sending you the heavily encrypted letters?" 

"A friend" She said, then mentally added "God this is boring - four more questions and I am done"

"Does that friend have a name?"

"Yes" 

"What is that friend's name?"

"Brother" 

"Your brother?"

"Yes"

"But you said you don't have a brother" Harry pointed out, then - when Hermione didn't respond - asked "Who is your friend?" 

"And it's time to go" She allowed herself an internal grin, then - in the same dead, flattened voice, she looked back at Harry and said "No - who is on first" 

xoxox

**Dumbledore's office**

"Who is the name of a baseball player" Harry started to explain.

"A what?" Dumbledore frowned.

"Someone who plays a sport called baseball - it's popular in America" Harry said "And the player's name is who"

"What?" Amelia stared at him in confusion.

"No - Who" Severus called out from the back of the room "What is the name of the player on second"

Hermione had to dig her fingers into her legs to prevent herself bursting into hysterics, especially when Harry began to bang his head against the desk.

"Damn it Severus - you aren't supposed to make this any harder!" She thought.

xoxox

**Dumbledore's office**

Severus watched the Aurors escort Hermione out of the office, then he felt someone tapping him on the shoulder. He turned to find Luna looking at him apologetically.

Making sure no one was watching, he surreptitiously let the two wands from his cabinet slip down his sleeve and his into his hand.

"I am sorry, Professor Snape" She said "I am afraid I let my fear get the better of me, and I went to Dumbledore to try to put the blame on your for all of Granger's actions" She paused, then bowed her head "Can you forgive me?" Severus stared at her for a moment, then he reached out with his empty hand and tilted her head upwards.

"I, more than most, can understand the power that fear can have over you" He said "I also know how compelling that woman can be when she wants to be" He paused, then leaned over and hugged her, and slipped the wands into her jacket pocket "I believe Albus will understand why you did it, Luna and that it will not cause either of us too many problems" He said quietly, then - as he straightened up - he tapped her left jacket pocket, then raised his hand and gestured towards the door "After you" 

xoxox

**Hogwarts' Entrance Hall**

"Mr Dursley, Mrs Dursley - I realise that some of this might be new to you, so, if she is willing, I would like Miss Lovegood to act as a guide for you" Luna gave a brief nod "She will explain things you don't understand, and will happily answer any questions you have, won't you, Miss Lovegood?"

"Of course, Professor Snape" Luna nodded again, then walked over Vernon and Petunia "If you would like to come with me?" She put an arm around each of them, and lead them into The Great Hall. 

She guided them up the length of The Hall until they were stood behind the staff table, then, before she removed her arms, she slipped a wand into each of their coat pockets.

xoxox

**Hogwarts' Ante Chamber**

"Miss Granger" He said calmly "I believe they are ready for you" He looked down at her "The process will not be painful, but it will also not be instantaneous" He paused, then - for the briefest of instants - glanced at her pendent "If you have anything that could give you comfort during your final moments as a mage, I would suggest you use it" Hermione stared back at him, then gave a slight nod.

"Thank you, Professor" She said calmly "And thank you for being the only person to show me even the vaguest semblance of kindness" Severus looked at her.

"In endeavouring to make up for my past, I have learned that the best way to become a better person is to treat people as you would wish to be treated" He said, then his voice turned cold "However you should not mistake kindness for weakness nor for compassion nor forgiveness" He leaned in until they were face to face "Believe me when I tell you this, Miss Granger - you will get exactly what you deserve" Hermione stared back at him for a moment.

"My mistake" She replied, then slowly slipped her hand around her pendant. Almost at once, she heard his voice in her mind.

"When they are ready to begin, face Harry - look him straight in the eye - and tell him that truth will set him free, but tell him Latin" He thought.

"In Latin?" Hermione queried "Does the conjugation and declension matter?" She heard him laugh, and resisted the urge to smile.

"Oh my girl, I have missed you" He thought, still chuckling mentally "And no - it is the idea more than the words"

"Okay" She paused "What if it fails?"

"Then next time you will have a shack built for three" He thought, his tone becoming serious "The stripping spell requires four mages, and I am one. Trust me - if it comes to that, we can blast our way out of here"

"Thank you" She sent back, then turned as the door opened "I guess it's time"

"It's time" He mentally replied "Come on - let's go save our boy"

( **end flasback** )

xoxox

**Hogwarts' Great Hall, now**

Dumbledore pointed his wand upwards, pointing it at the roiling sky above him.

"FINITE DISTARCTUM MAXIMALUS XALIA!" He bellowed, and a wave of blue light shot of out his wand, expanding to fill the roof above him. 

xoxox

Ron reached Hermione and jabbed his wand into her back.

"Stop it, or you die now!" He hissed into her ear. 

"Do it, bitch, or we gut you" Ginny hissed, hobbling up behind her brother and pressing a knife up to Hermione's ribs.

xoxox

As the enchanted ceiling started to calm down, Harry sat up, rubbing his head.

xoxox

"Ron! Ginny! Step away from Hermione! NOW!" Severus took a step forward and pointed his wand at the two Professors.

"Not until the sentence is carried out" Ginny snapped. She looked at Zach "Go ahead - give the order!"

"NO!" Harry's shout froze everyone, and they turned to see him getting to his feet. He took a deep breath, then looked at Hermione - an undecipherable expression on his face.

"Harry - you know she has to die!" Ron said "She has to pay for what she did" 

"No" Harry repeated, in a slightly calmer voice "I am hereby pardoning her of all the crimes of which she was convicted - everyone, put down your wands"

"WHY?" Ginny nearly screamed at him in her anger "Why are you letting this bitch go?"

"Because, my dear Ginny" He said with a smile "I think that my parents would take it badly if I put the woman that they love as a daughter to death" Ron and Ginny stared at him as if he was crazy, while Dumbledore only frowned.

"Your parents........" He started, then he trailed off, eyes wide with shock as James and Lily emerged from under the staff table, got slowly to their feet, then moved to stand either side of their son, who put an arm around each of them.

Hermione, who had been watching the reunion with tears running down her cheeks, turned as Severus walked over to stand beside her.

"Thank you" She said quietly "Thank you for giving Harry his family back" Severus looked down at her and smiled.

"You are most welcome" He replied "And Hermione?"

"Yes, Severus?"

"Welcome home"


	10. Epilogue - Now

"Hermione - ten minutes" 

"Yes father" Hermione smiles as her father walks out of her dressing room, then she looks back down at the book on her desk. Picking up her pen, she begins writing again.

_Following the revelation that James and Lily Potter were not, in fact, dead but alive and well and pretty pissed off at having ten years of their lives stolen from them, The Ministry practically fell over itself to help them. Of course, what with Harry being Minister and being just as pissed off as his parents were at the events a decade before, the investigation went very, very quickly._

_Sirius Black was given a posthumous pardon - his name has now joined James, Lily and Harry's on the plaque outside Number 4 (mine was left off at my own request), and another one resides on The Wall of Honour at The Ministry, commemorating the fact he made the ultimate sacrifice to save not only his friends, but the whole of our society. At James' request, Sirius' remains were exhumed and re-buried in the Potter section of the graveyard at Godric's Hollow. So that - in James' words - "We can spend the rest of eternity with the man to whom we owe so much"._

_There is still an outstanding warrant for Pettigrew's arrest, however given what I know about Sirius, Severus and James, I think I am safe in saying that rat is never going to be found. Well - not found alive at least._

_Dumbledore's actions at Privet Drive were investigated - in the end it was decided that it was just an unfortunate accident. He had no malicious intent - he simply wanted to ease the pain of three people who had suffered a great deal to make our world safe again. The family Potter forgave him, but - it turned out - Dumbledore could not forgive himself. He resigned from Hogwarts, The Wizengamot and The ICW a year later, and is spending his twilight years out of the public eye._

_Luna and Severus were both investigated for their part in my return to Britain, but those investigations were dropped when - in a closed session of The Wizengamot - James, Lily, Harry, Severus and I finally told the story of Voldemort's horcruxes, of the quest to destroy them, and how these went some way to explaining my actions at Hogwarts on the day of the final battle. That if I had killed Voldemort when I had the chance, he would simply have found another body and returned once more._

_On learning this - that I was keeping Voldemort at Hogwarts until the Cup and Snake could be taken care of - and confirming under Veristaserum that I am not now, nor had I ever been, The Wizengamot, somewhat reluctantly, confirmed the pardon that Harry had provisionally granted me, and expunged everything from my record._

_The guilt, of course, could not be expunged quite as easily as the government records. The Wizengamot told me that I did the right thing, but I have never quite been able to make myself agree with them. I know it was necessary - that it was what I had to do - but I am not sure anything will ever convince me that it was right. And so, I left. But this time, I did not go quite so far._

_Ten years before - on the day I left Britain - I had relocated my parents to a small country house in a remote part of Scotland so that they could be safe from anyone who might want to use them against me. And after a few months of enduring the whispers, the silent accusations (and the not so silent ones) I quietly withdrew from public life to live a life of peace and tranquillity with my family and the few close friends I had left._

_So now I have told my story for the third and final time. The first was to The Wizengamot, the second to my parents and the third to you. And - as the saying goes - the third time pays for all._

Laying the pen down, she closes the book and puts it in the draw next to the desk. Standing up, she smooths out the creases in the white dress she is wearing, then walks over to the sideboard and picks up the lacy veil that rests there.

The door opens again, and she turns to see her father walking back in.

"Well, sweetheart, it's time" He says "Last chance to back out" Hermione looks at him thoughtfully for a moment, then walks over and slips his arm into hers just as music starts to fill the room. 

Darren Granger looks down at his daughter, then smiles.

"I believe that is our cue, sweetheart" He says, then - together they walk out of the study and along the hall.

Pausing at the door to the ballroom, he leans over and kisses her on the forehead.

"I love you, Dad" She says, then - when the ballroom doors swing open - she looks down the room to the person waiting in front of the alter. 

For the briefest of moments, Hermione thinks back over her past - over the trials, the tribulations, the pain, the suffering, the job, the celebrations and the changes of fortune that had brought her here.

Then, arm in arm with her father, she walks through the doors, and towards her new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **DISCLAIMER**
> 
> Harry Potter (et al) belong to JK Rowling. 
> 
> "Who's On First" belongs to Abbott & Costello (and is still as brilliant as ever)
> 
> All original plot, dialogue and characters belong to me, and while I am not making any money or claims to copyright, I am quite proud of this, so if you wish to repost it anywhere else, please ensure you do the following :-  
> 1) Keep the two disclaimers intact  
> 2) Do NOT post it anywhere that charges for access  
> 3) Credit me as the original author  
> 4) Let me know where you have posted it  
> 5) Do NOT post it to fanfiction.net
> 
> **Notes**
> 
> This was my entry for NaNao2014, and was - as I said - my most successful yet. Written in 13 days, and hit 50,000 words in 8 days, 18 hours, which is something I am suitably proud of. (Sorry - something of which I am suitably proud!)
> 
> As with most NaNo stories I write, I came up with two plot threads - Snape is not the utter bastard he is in canon, and Hermione is wanted for being a Death Eater - then wrote the entire plot around them. 
> 
> Annoyingly, the plot was finished on the 2nd of October, and I had to wait another 29 days to start writing :)
> 
> Based on comments from the NaNo forums, I realise some of you may have come to this story thinking Hermione WAS a Death Eater and wanted to see how that happened. So - sorry if I have upset you/mislead you. But if you'd know the truth when you started, it would have been a MASSIVE spoiler for the Battle at Privet Drive :)
> 
> Based on other comments that some friends have made when I showed them bits of the story, I realise that Severus is totally out of character for Canon!Snape. But given that he isn't Canon!Snape, that he didn't cause Lily's death and that he had a friendship with James, Lily, Severus and Harry for fifteen years, I would argue he might just possibly be a different person to the Snape we all know and love/loathe/etc.
> 
> Favourite bits - Hermione talking to Sirius in the cave.  
> Hardest Bits - the end of "His Most Loyal (ii)" (took me 3 hours to write 200 words) and the finale (there were a few different versions before I got to this one)
> 
> Total Word Count : 66,301 (Nano Count)
> 
> Anyway - thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
